Shining Love Story
by green-ROGUE-leadr
Summary: Onew meets someone. Will she be his new love? What will the band think?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! OK. So this is my first fan fiction EVER. Please review and tell me what you think.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own SM Entertainment or SHINee.<p>

Onew's POV

'Thank God' Onew thought. His maknea had been espicially flirtaseous today. Usually this didn't bother him. He was extremely glad that his family had found someone...special? No that wasn't the right word. Well whatever you call it. All that mattered is that they where happy with each other. But today? He couldn't put his finger on it but this afternoon, their behavior was annoying.

Minho and Taemin had been absorbed in a staring contest turned who will laugh first contest. When he left, they where both nose-to-nose and fighting giddy grins. 'ugh just make out and get it over with.' Onew had thought. He sighed and turned around on the couch. On the opposite end of said couch, Jonghyun and Key where playing a video game. Key was losing, obviously, so he nudged Jong with his shoulder in an attempt to mess him up. Jong, ever the arrogent, just grinned and nudged him back. Key, now officially frustrated, had reached up with one hand and shoved Jong once again, this time suceeding in making him fall over. Jonghyun preceeded to drop his controller and tackle Key. With the game throughly forgotten, they ended up wrestling in the floor. This had been the last draw. Onew sighed and rose to don his designer coat and scarf.  
>Key noticed his hasty retreat, and paused in his match with Jong, who had him pinned on the floor. "Hyung, are you OK? Where are you going?" Onew pasted a fake smile on his face and turned around to face the family. "Im great Key. Just going to get some coffee."<br>"Alright. Just be careful not to fall on the ice."  
>Onew couldn't help but smile for real. Key was always concerned for his maknea. Especially for the most clumsy of the group in the middle of a nasty snow season in December. They didn't call him Key-umma for nothing. "I will. Be back later." he waved and walked out. Once he was a block away from their shared apartment, Onew stopped and took a deep breath. 'What's wrong with me?' he sighed. 'Well now that I'm out of there, might as well make the most of it.' So he began walking to his one of his favorite coffee shops. Unfortunately, once inside, all the customers began fawning him. Once again, usually this didn't bother him. SHINee depended on the love of their fans. But today he didn't feel like it. So, with skill developed from lots of practice, Onew dashed out of the shop and hid from the fans.<p>

That's how he ended up where he is now. Cold, tired, and in much need of some soothing coffee. Thankfully, his back up coffee shop was just ahead. The little shop was nestled on the far end of the boulevard. It was a small business that knew Onew and his family well. They were well aware of the status the SHINee boys held. Fortunatly, they didnt care if he was an idol. They treated him like a regular customer. As he entered the comferting atmosphere of the homy little shop, Onew inhaled and smiled. After walking up to the counter and ordering his drink, Onew became lost in his thoughts while waiting patiently. 'Why am I so irratable today?' he wondered. Nothing had happened to make him upset, so why? Maybe it was fact that it was close to Christmas. He always missed his parents the most during the holidays. Hmmm. He was brought out of his reviere by the cashier clearing his throat and waiting patiently for his pay. Onew smiled politly and handed over the reqired cash. Without thinking, he turned around and ran smack into a body, spilling his coffee. He hastily jumped back and examined himself. He was fortunate enough to avoid any stains, Key would kill him. Satisfied that he was unharmed, Onew looked over to see who he had run into. A younge woman stood in front of him. She short, about 5'4". She had long chocolate brown hair that was pulled back in a clip with wisps of her bangs falling in her face. Her green eyes and pink lips where wide with shock. Her belongoings, a small purse and a phone, were scattered on the floor. "o mesinjeo jeongmal joesonghabnida" (Oh. Im so sorry) he said immedietly.  
>She looked puzzled and scrunched her nose before replying "geu hwag-in-eul keullighabnida. (its ok) Im sorry. Im still learning Korean."<br>'Shes american' he thought. English wasnt his strong suit but, "You american?" he said in heavily accented english. If she could look any more shocked, she did.  
>"You speak english?" Onew held up his hand in a so-so gesture and she nodded. "Oh. Well yes I am and im extremely sorry for spilling your coffee." she bowed her head slightly to show her sincerity.<br>"Its no problem." he said. He preceeded to help her clean up the mess they made. "I am sorry. Let me make it up to you."  
>She stuttered. "Oh no. You dont have to. Its alrigth. I mean.." Onew held up a hand and turned to order. Once he got their coffee, he gestured to a small table by the window. The younge woman smiled and nodded. She sat down and said "Thank you. You really didnt have to."<br>"I wanted to." he said sincerely. He really did. He felt horrible for almost ruining her blouse. Plus he was curious. Most girls he met either knew him and went fanatic or didn't know him and were kind of snobby. So far, she didn't seem like either.  
>After a moment of silence, she asked "So where did you learn English?"<br>Easy question. "One of my maknea taught me a little."  
>"You don't speak it very well." Onew was shocked! 'She is VERY straight forward. His shock most have shown because she immediately recovered. "I mean...well...you sound like you're having trouble, that's all."<br>"You are right. I understand fine, but speaking is hard."  
>"Oh. ok. I'm sorry if I offended you...um what's your name again?"<br>How could he forget to give his name? Wait! should he give his birth name? or his stage name? He went by Onew more often so..."I apologize. My name is Onew." 'If she had to ask, that means she most likely doesn't know my idol status' he hoped she didn't. He was really starting to like her.  
>She smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you Onew! My name is Brittany."<br>"Bri-tane-ee?" he frowned.  
>She giggled "No. Bri-ta-nee. You can call me Britt if its easier."<br>"Britt." he tried. SO much easier to say.  
>"Right!" she nodded "Ya know, I could tutor you in English. If you want." she shrugged nonchalantly.<br>"No need. Everyone I know speaks Korean."  
>"So why learn English?"<br>DAMN! He couldn't tell her Key wanted them all to learn some English to talk to fans. "Well, its a precaution." NICE SAVE!  
>She shrugged then glanced down at her watch. "Oh. I have to get back to work. Thank You for the coffee...Onew. It was nice talking to you." Onew waved, a little disappointed that she had to go. She made it all the way to the door before stopping. She abruptly turned around and came back to the table. Taking out a pen, she wrote something hastily onto a napkin and handed it to him with a wide grin on her face. "In case you change your mind, about the English tutoring." She gave him one last smile then turned to leave. She stopped at the door again, turned around and waved over her shoulder, before disappearing. Onew couldn't help but smile again. He looked at the napkin in his hand. There was her name in Korean and a phone number. He smiled widely again. His rough day had just gotten a little better.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Chapter 2! I had so much fun writing this one. Warning Explicit language.

Brittany's POV

*Phew. Finally got a break.* she texted to her best friend. The museum she was working under was really pushing her and the workers. She wanted the musuem to reopen more than anyone, but there was plenty of time.  
>*About DAMN time!*<br>Brittany smiled. Dominique, her best friend, throughly belived that the museum was overworking her and her crew. Brittany replied*Going to get some MUCH needed coffee.*  
>*how does korean coffee taste?*<br>*like american coffee*  
>*AW! theres no difference? still cant believe your working in KOREA!*<br>*yup :)*  
>*ITS FUCKING KOREA! Your chances of seeing a k-pop idol are ten times better just being there.*<br>She had to smile at that. Her and Dominique had been big K-pop fans for a long time. It was actually thanks to her that Brittany fell in love with her favorite band IN THE WORLD! SHINee! *I seriously doubt ill see a k pop idol.*  
>*well maybe. i guess it depends on where in korea you are. Where are u at again? :) i forgot*<br>'Oh no here it comes' Brittany thought. *Seoul*  
>*HOLY FUCKING SHIT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID?! You are currently living in the very city that SM Entertainment has its headquarters! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!*<br>'Of course i do!' she thought. SM Entertainment was the company that most of their favorite bands worked under. Like her friend had said. Her chances of meeting an idol where significantly greater just standing in the street than back home in Texas. But something that amazing would never happen. But she had to humor her lon time friend. *what does that mean? and shouldnt you be at work by now?*  
>*it MEANS that you are one lucky bitch. I am so jealous right now. and im on my way*<br>Brittany had to laugh at that. She had asked Dominique to come with her. But she had just started her new job at a childrens hospital in Dallas. Brittany rounded the corner and saw her favorite coffee shop. She sighed. God she loved this place. It was so small and hardly anybody was ever here. Currently there was only one person at the counter. She got in line behind him and waited. She replied to Dominique *You should come visit* *I would, but I gotta work.*  
>*cant you take vacation time? I miss ya like crazy*<br>*lol i can try. g2g just pulled up*  
>*OMG please do! have a good day* No sooner had she hit send, Brittany was hit by a warm body. She didnt even have time to look up from her phone, which she promptly dropped along with her purse when she instinctively jumped back. She looked down and saw her things along with a puddle of brown liquid. After examing herself and making sure that her outfit was unstained, Brittany looked up and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. It was Lee Jinki! Leader Onew! It was Onew, the hottest best singer and her personal favorite of SHINee! She couldnt believe her eyes! 'Onew just bumped into me! He almost spilled his coffee on me!' He looked up after examing his clothes. 'Oh My God! He was so much better looking in person!'<br>"o mesinjeo jeongmal joesonghabnida" he said quickly.  
>Brittany was only able to catch the word sorry, so she assumed he was apologizing. 'Oh My God! Onew is talking to me! DAMN IT!' She was still in the process of learning Korean. "geu hwag-in-eul keullighabnida" she tried. Then added "I'm sorry. I'm still learning Korean." She wasn't expecting him to, but when he replied, in adorably heavily accented English, Brittany nearly fainted.<br>"You American?" he asked  
>It took her a moment to comprehend that he had actually spoken, to her, in English! "Oh. Well yes I am and I'm extremely sorry for spilling your coffee." she bowed her head slightly to show her sincerity.<br>"Its no problem." he said. He then knelt to help her clean up the mess they made. "I am sorry. Let me make it up to you."  
>'HOLY SHIT! BE COOL BRITTANY!' She was able to stutter out. "Oh no. You don't have to. Its alight. I mean.." Onew held up a hand and grinned. 'EEEEEEEEKKKKK' He turned to order. 'Oh My God! Onew is ordering for me!' Part of her registered that he had no idea what she wanted and that this could be considered rude but seriously. IT WAS ONEW! Once he got their coffee, he gestured to a small table by the window. All she could do was nod, not trusting her voice. She sat down and managed to finally speak like a normal human being and said "Thank you. You really didn't have to."<br>"I wanted to." he said sincerely.  
>'EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! Onew wanted to buy me coffee!' Brittany took another moment to compose herself. "So where did you learn English?" She truly was curious. As far as she knew, Key and Minho were the only ones in SHINee that spoke English.<br>"One of my maknea taught me a little."  
>'Probably Key' "You don't speak it very well." Onew looked shocked! 'DAMN IT! I said that out loud. I offended him' she immediately recovered. "I mean...well...you sound like you're having trouble, that's all."<br>"You are right. I understand fine, but speaking is hard."  
>"Oh. ok. I'm sorry if I offended you...um what's your name again?" She knew his name, she just wanted to hear him say it. plus she didnt want to sound like a crazy fan girl. 'which you are. Hmmm. I wonder which name he'll give? Birth name or stage name?'<br>"I apologize. My name is Onew."  
>'EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK' She smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you Onew! My name is Brittany." 'WELL DONE GIRL! way to keep your cool!'<br>"Bri-tane-ee?" he frowned.  
>'HE SAID MY NAME!' She couldn't help but giggle "No. Bri-ta-nee. You can call me Britt if its easier."<br>"Britt." he tried.  
>'Oh My God! I'm gonna faint!' "Right!" she nodded "Ya know, I could tutor you in English. If you want." she shrugged nonchalantly but on the inside she was freaking out! 'When did I get flirty!'<br>"No need. Everyone I know speaks Korean."  
>Mental face palm. 'Duh! Wait' "So why learn English?"<br>"Well, its a precaution." She shrugged then glanced down at her watch. 'Aw I got to go! Fuck my life!' "Oh. I have to get back to work. Thank You for the coffee...Onew. It was nice talking to you." Onew waved at her. 'Oh My God! breath Brittany!' She smiled and rose, reluctantly leaving. She made it all the way to the door before stopping. 'Come On Brittany! Grow some balls' She abruptly turned around and came back to the table. Taking out a pen, she quickly wrote down her name and number in her best Korean before she lost her nerve. She shoved it into his face. "In case you change your mind, about the English tutoring." 'FUCK YEAH! GO ME! Seriously when did i get so flirty?' She gave him one last smile then turned to leave. She stopped at the door again, turned around and waved over her shoulder, before opening the door and quickly heading down the street. Once she was a block away, Brittany turned into an alley. She took a deep breath and finally released the fan girl scream she had been holding back. She squealed and giggled and danced around. Afterward, she took a deep breath, straightened her clothes, and continued on to work. 'Wait til she hears about this!'


	3. Chapter 3

Onew's POV

Onew walked back to the dorm with a smile on his face. 'I feel MUCH better than when I left' he thought fingering the napkin in his pocket. When he arrived home, he took off his coat and threw it lazily onto the coat rack, missing the hook and causing it to fall in a heep on the floor. Onew didnt care. He walked to the couch and plopped down, leaning his head back. He became lost in his thoughts once again. 'Britt' This girl puzzled him. Well not so much her, but the fact that he felt inexplicably drawn to her. What made her so special? He was so lost in thought, he didnt notice Key enter the room.  
>"Oh your home. Have a nice time out?"<br>Onew smiled. "Yeah"  
>Key smiled and turned to leave Onew alone, that is until he saw his coat on the floor. "Onew-hyung?'<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"Just WHAT exactly is your DESIGNER coat doing on the FLOOR?!" Key asked tensely<br>Onew lifted his head and glanced at Key. "I missed when I threw it on the rack." he deadpanned.  
>"AND YOU DIDNT PICK IT UP? DO YOU REALIZE HOW ..."<br>Onew just leaned his head back again and tuned him out as Key continued his lecture, which had now caught the attention of Jonghyun and the rest of the band. They were all gathered around him as Key glared daggers at Onew.  
>"What did you do?" Jong asked amused<br>"HE LEFT HIS COAT ON THE FLOOR! Not only is that irresponsible, its dangerous! What if one of us didn't see it and tripped and fell?!" Key argued.  
>"Key-umma is right hyung. You should pick it up." Taemin piped up.<br>"Its just a jacket. Its not like its a bear trap." Jong deadpanned, earning a glare from Key. Jong raised his hands in defense. Minho just stood at the back observing. Key looked back at Onew expectantly. He made no move to get up, so Key sighed and leaned down to snatch the coat off the floor. He shook it and snapped it in an attempt to get all traces of non existent dirt off. When he snapped it, the napkin fell out and fluttered to the floor. 3 sets of eyes followed it as it descended. Jonghyn, Taemin and Minho stared, all curious as to what exactly Onew-hyung had in his pocket. While Key was still busy dusting off the poor jacket and Onew was lost in thought yet again, Jong scooped up article. "Who's Britt?" Jong asked.  
>Key immediately stilled and Onew was brought back by the statement.<br>"Whats that number for under her name umma?" Taemin asked sweetly. Minho and Jonghyun just grinned widely at Onew.  
>"How was your little coffee run Onew? Really." Jong asked smugly.<br>Onew shrugged, not sure why his maknea were making a big deal about this. "It was fine."  
>"So who's this?" Key asked smiling giddily and pointing to the napkin.<br>"A girl I met at the shop."  
>"And?" Minho asked<br>"She's American. She offered to tutor me in English."  
>Jonghun and Minho whooped and began laughing. Taemin took the napkin from a hysterical Jong and read it once again. "Is she pretty?" He asked innocently.<br>Minho and Jonghyun stopped laughing immediately and awaited their hyung's reply. Onew was pretty sure he was blushing. He looked over the group. Key had his arms crossed with one hand covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his giggles. Minho and Jonghyun, both donning smug grins, where holding onto each others shoulders to keep from falling over. And Taemin was standing off to the side patiently awaiting an answer. 'Yup. Im totally blushing'  
>"Yeah Onew. Was she pretty?" Jonghyun teased while Minho died in laughter beside him.<br>Onew knew they would never drop it. The best way to deal with this was too just answer their questions honestly and bear the teasing afterwards. That's what being a family was about anyway."Yes she was Taemin. She was very pretty." Key began laughing, still trying to cover it up, failing miserably. Jong and Minho on the other hand made no attempts to hide their laughter. They were practically in the floor they were laughing so hard.  
>Taemin just stood their smiling down at the napkin in his hands. "Are you gonna call her?" Once again the whole room quieted in anticipation of Onew's answer.<br>"I'm not sure."  
>Key was instantly all business. "What do you mean your not sure?"<br>"I'm not sure." Onew deadpanned , earning a snicker from Jonghyun.  
>"Do you like her?" Key asked<br>"I don't know. I don't know anything about her."  
>"All the more reason to call her." Key said smugly.<br>Onew just rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew Key was right. The question wasn't did he like her. It was did he want to get to know her. If he was honest with himself, the answer was yes. But there was still a part of him that was hesitant. 'What if she doesn't want anything other than friendship?' Onew spent the rest of the evening with these thoughts and doubts running through his mind.

When Onew woke the next morning, the first thing he saw was Taemin's cheerful face. Usually, the sight of the youngest SHINee member smiling like this would have made Onew's day, but after a restless night, Onew was grumpy.  
>"Hyung are you gonna call the noona today?" Taemin asked<br>Onew just grumbled and rolled over hopeing Taemin would get the hint. He didnt. He simply popped his head back into Onew's line of sight.  
>"Well? Are you?"<br>Onew sighed and covered his head with the blanket and ignored all questions. Taemin eventually left him alone.  
>Onew awoke again some time later, but this time to Jonghyun banging on his door."Key says get up or no breakfast hyung." he warned. Onew groaned and rolled onto his back, weighing the options.<br>Key found him that way a few minutes later. "If you dont get up, you wont get breakfast." he said with a wooden spoon in his hand and his hands on his hips.  
>"What should I do Key?"<br>"You should get up and eat." Key said crossing his arms.  
>Onew turned his head to look at him. "Thats not what I meant."<br>Key smiled and nodded before sitting down next to him. "This girl Britt. Do you like her?"  
>Onew groaned and covered his face with his hands "I dont know. All I know is that I feel inexplicably drawn to her. What does that mean?"<br>All Key could do was smile. "It means," He reached over and grasped Onew's wrists, removing them from his face "you should call her." he said with a reassuring smile.  
>After some hesitation, Onew smiled back and nodded. "ok"<br>"Good. Now come eat."

Brittany's POV

She never got the chance to tell her. When Brittany got back to the museum, she was immedietly serious and got to work. When finally stumbled into her apartment, it was 10 pm, or 1 pm texas time, meaning Dominique was busy. Besides, she was much too tired to even think about it. She had stayed late to go through some records in the storage room. 'Ill call her tomorrow afternoon.' Brittany sluggishly pulled on her pajamas and fell into bed, with not a single thought on her mind.

The next morning, Brittany was late getting up. She had to hurry and get ready for work. She stopped by the same coffee shop for a quick breakfast, hoping Onew was their. He wasnt. For the next few hours, she went in and out of daydreaming about what had happened yesterday. During her lunch break at about 3, Brittany recieved a call. Without checking the caller I.D. she answered the phone. "Hello?"  
>"Hey! How's it going?"<br>"Hi Dominique!" Brittany answered cheerfully.  
>"Hi! How are the slave drivers treating you today?"<br>"The museum is treating me fine." Brittany laughed. "What about you? Shouldn't you be at the hospital by now?"  
>"Nah. I got the graveyard shift tonight."<br>"Ah"  
>"Yup. Any idol sightings yet?"<br>Brittany nearly choked on her drink. Ever since she had arrived in Korea, Dominique would ask that same question during every phone conversation, hoping to get a positive response. Brittany never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever be able to say yes to her friends question.  
>"Well? Did you see anybody?"<p>

"Are you there? Hello? Earth to Brittany?"  
>Should she tell her? She wasn't entirely sure if it had really happened or if it was just a dream. 'A very cruel dream.' she thought. " I'm here. I just blanked out for second" she wasn't lying.<br>"Ok good I thought you had died from fan girling overload."  
>Brittany laughed "No I'm fine." 'kinda'<br>"Haha. Good. So, anything interesting happen?"  
>'Oh My God! Did she know?' "Well...I met a guy?" Again, she wasn't technically lying.<br>"Really? That's the most interesting thing that happened? You met a guy?"  
>'You have NO idea' "Yea pretty much."<br>Dominique sighed. "You need a life. Or maybe a boyfriend."  
>"Hey!" Brittany said defensively "I said I met a guy."<br>"Was he hot? Interesting?"  
>"Absolutely." Brittany said dreamily.<br>"Really?" Dominique sing songed. "Did you get his number? Will you see him again?"  
>"Kinda. I gave him my number."<br>"HELL YEAH! GO BRITT!"  
>"But I doubt he'll call."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"I don't know. I just have a feeling he wont."<br>Dominique sighed again. "Well that utterly sucks."  
>"Yup." Brittany heard her yawn through the phone. "Tired?"<br>"Yeah. I had to stay until 11 last night."  
>"You should get some sleep. Otherwise you wont be able to go back tonight."<br>She yawned again. "You're right."  
>"Aren't I always?" Brittany asked teasingly<br>"Shut the fuck up." she replied with a laugh. "Good night"  
>"Night"<p>

After her lunch break Brittany headed back to the museum. It had been a fairly easy day, spent in the storage rooms combing for exhibit worthy articles, papers, artifacts, anything. At about 6 pm, she began packing her things and preparing to leave. Just as she waved to the security guard and left the building, her phone rang. Seeing that it was an unknown number Brittany cleared her throat. 'Probably the Musem administration calling to bug me again.' "annyeonghaseyo i beuliteuni malhagi ibnida . naega eotteohge dowa deulilkkayo?" (Hello. This is Brittany speaking. How may I help?)  
>"Britt?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Its Onew. From yesterday afternoon?"<br>'Oh My God! He actually callled!' "Oh Yeah. Hi!"  
>"I know its late, but I'd like to meet with you."<br>'eeeekkkkkk! He's asking me out!' "Sure. I just left work. How about the coffee shop?"  
>"Yes. Thank You!"<br>"See you soon!" After hanging up, Brittany squealed and jumped around. 'Ok stop! If he called you that means he's obviously interested. Whether he's interested in you or your lessons remains unclear. But either way, you HAVE to PIPE THE FUCK DOWN!' she mentally scolded herself. She composed herself, and walked the few blocks to the coffee shop, smiling the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Onew's POV

Onew was waiting at the same table they shared yesterday. 'Why am I so nerveous? Calm can do this.' The door opened with a jingle and he saw her. He smiled brightly, truly happy to see her again. She returned his smile and waved enthusiastically, before taking her seat across from him. 'You can do this Onew' "Hi!" 'O that was brilliant.'  
>"Hi! So, you changed your mind?"<br>"Oh...Um...yes."  
>She grinned mischieveosly. "Ok. Ill tutor you on one condition." She held up a finger to emphaisize her point. "If you tutor ME in Korean."<br>'Was that all? No problem.' He smiled and stuck his hand out. "Deal."  
>She smiled back and took his hand firmly in hers. "Deal." 'Wow her hand is soft. FOCUS!' Britt sat back in her seat. "So, when do we start?"<br>Onew grinned "How about now?"  
>"What..." before she could finish, Onew stood and grabbed her hand again, pulling her out the door and down the street. "Where are we going?" she laughed. 'God he loved the feel of her hand in his.'<br>"You will see." he countered, throwing a mischivieous grin of his own over his shoulder. She smiled and squeezed his hand, making smile all the more. He continued to lead her through the streets of Seoul, avoiding all cameras and fans, until he reached the food market. He figured if he was going to teach her Korean, he should teach her words and phrases she will actuallt use.  
>She stopped beside him, her hand still in his. "Why are we HERE?"<br>Onew smiled and turned to face her. "Lesson 1: colors." She smiled excitedly and nodded. They spent the next 2 hours walking through the market, him pointing to the various objects and telling her their name and color in korean. She would repeat and then tell him their name and color in English. After a while they stopped naming the color and just pointed from object to object, repeating the meanings back and forth. When they finally stopped walking, they were alongside a small river, where they decided to sit and rest. They both sat down and were silent until Brittany pointed to the water and looked at him expectantly. "mul."  
>"mul" she repeated "water."<br>He smiled and replied "water."  
>She smiled at him again before turning back to the water. "This reminds me of home." she said reminisantly, gesturing to the river.<br>"Where is home?" he asked curiously.  
>"Texas. Its so beautiful there..."<br>She preceeded to ramble on about her hometown, her family and friends there. "3 siblings? Really?"  
>"Yeah." she smiled. 'Well i cant really talk. I have 4 figurative brothers.' "What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"<br>"No. I was an only child."  
>"Seems lonely." she pouted<br>"It was at first, then i met my maknea." he said smiling  
>"That means close friends right?" she said scrunching her nose in thought.<br>Onew chuckled "Yes. Younger close friends."  
>"Ah"<br>"I dont feel so lonely now that we live together."  
>"Tell me about them?" She asked resting her arm on her drawn up knees and propping her head up with her fist.<br>'Answer carefully. Dont give away too much.' So he told her all about his shining SHINee family. He told her about Taemin and his sweet innocence and adorable tendencies. About Minho and his silent but strong personality. Key and his umma nature. Jonghyun and his playfulness. He told her everything except their relationships with each other and that they were idols. He felt somewhat guilty for not telling her, but he felt it was neccissary. If this relationship grew 'like i hope it does' she would be constantly battered by tabloids and stalked by papparazzi and he didnt want to put her through that. And if by some chance their relationship didnt progress, there would be no harm done. Win-win scenario. 'then why do i feel terrible about lying to her?' Onew shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at her. She was staring at the horizan. He followed her line of sight. It was filled with lights from all the buildings, the sun was in its final stages of setting, sending splashes of color all across the sky. "aleumdaun" he sighed.  
>"what does that mean?"<br>He turned his head to look at her. She was staring at him intently, a slight smile on her face. He looked her straight in the eye and said "Beautiful" 'Oh NO! to foward!' But she smiled wider and grabbed his hand. 'Phew' He saw her absently glance at her watch. When she whistled, he asked "What?"  
>"Its past 9 pm. It doesnt feel like it."<br>"What is that American saying? Time soars...?"  
>Brittany giggled. "Time FLYS when you're having fun."<br>"Yes thats it." Brittany smiled again and then sighed. "I need to get home. I have to get to work early tomorrow beacause I was late this morning." "I will walk you home."  
>"Oh you dont have to. I can make it on my own."<br>"No." he said firnly. she looked startled. "It would be irresponsible to let a beautiful younge woman walk home by herself this late at night. It would be an honor to escort you." Onew grinned and stood and bowed slightly. Her cheeks were flushed, but she smiled and stood as well. He offered her his arm. She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, but looped her arm through his and together they set off.

For the duration of the evening, they idly chit chatted all the way to her home. When they reached her apartment door, she turned to him and said "Well this is me. I had a great time tonight."  
>Onew smiled warmly "Me too."<br>'What should i do now?' Suddenly an idea came to him. He unhooked his arm from hers and took a small step back. "Miss Britt, I had a wonderful time. Thank You for accompanying me this evening." He then bowed with a flourish Taemin would be proud of.  
>She giggled and said "Thank YOU" and bowed her head slightly.<br>Onew grinned devilishly and stepped foward again. Taking her left hand in his, Onew brought it up to his lips, and placed a soft lingering kiss to the back of her hand. He peeked up at her through his eyelashes and nearly burst into laughter. Her face was as red as the tomatoes they looked at today and her eyes were as wide as saucers. He grinned and released her hand. "I hope to see you soon. annyeonghi jumuseyo " He then turned and walked away, VERY satisfied with himself.

Brittany's POV

When he released her hand, it fell limply to her side. "I hope to see you soon. annyeonghi jumuseyo" (good night)  
>'HES WALKING AWAY! That smug bastard thinks he can pull something like that? And then look at me like that? And just WALK AWAY! I. Dont. Think. So. Why cant I move?' Brittany was frozen in place. 'Ok girly. Calm down.' she took a deep breath and turned to enter her apartment. Amazingly, her body was obeying now 'You couldnt do what i asked 5 minutes ago?'<br>After shutting the door, Brittany leaned against it and slid to the floor with a sigh. 'Why is my heart still beating so fast? BEACAUSE HE FUCKING KISSED YOUR HAND!' She brought her left hand up to her face and studyed it. It didnt look any different.  
>She smiled to herself 'He kissed my hand.' she thought dreamily.<br>She gasped.  
>Just now, when she was thinking about Onew, she wasnt thinking about SHINee Onew. No, she just thought about Onew, the younge man she had just spent the evening talking endlessly with. For once, she WASN'T fan girling. This was actually the case for much of the evening. After she recieved his call, she had squealed and jumped around. But she composed herself. When she saw him sitting at the same table, she had to compose herself once again before entering. As soon as he had grabbed her hand and led her from the coffee shop, she had unknowingly stopped all fan girling tendencies and mind sets. From that point on, he stopped being SHINee Onew in her eyes. He was now just Onew, someone she REALLY wanted to get to know. And that was FINE with her.<p>

Onew's POV

As Onew walked home, all he could was smile. 'I cant believe I DID that!' The mental image of her adorably flushed face made him want to laugh again. 'At least she didnt seem to mind'  
>When Onew got home, he knew there would questions. But he wasnt expecting to be ambushed. As soon as he walked through the door, Key and Taemin pounced, pounding him with back-to-back questions, not leaving him enough time to even tnink about answering.<br>"How did it go?"  
>"Did you take her out?"<br>"What was she wearing?"  
>"Did you kiss her?"<br>"Will you see her again?"  
>Onew just blinked and stood there until Jonghyun came to his rescue.<br>Slinging his arm over Key's sholders he laughed."You gotta give him time to answer Kibum." he said and nuzzled his temple with his nose. "How did it go?"  
>Onew sighed in relief. "Great."<br>"What did you guys do?" Asked Taemin.  
>"I took her to the food market and we had our first lesson. Then we sat by the river and talked."<br>"Did you walk her home?" Jong asked with a suggestive wink.  
>"Yes." Jonghyun along with Minho, who was standing behind him, snickered until an elbow to Jong's ribs from Key stopped them both.<br>"Did you kiss her?" asked Key  
>Onew nodded "Her hand."<br>"Awwwwww!" chorused Taemin and Key.  
>"Really? That's it?" deadpanned Jonghyun.<br>"Her hand?" Minho asked with a roll of the eyes.  
>Key turned around, causing Jonghyun's arm to fall off. "It was ROMANTIC!"<br>"Yeah! He was a gentleman!" piped up Taemin.  
>Jonghyun and Minho looked at each other, then burst into laughter.<br>Onew just smiled and slipped past his maknea and into his room. He could still hear them arguing over HIS love life.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany's POV

ring ring

'stupid alarm' Brittany rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

ring ring ring

'please stop ringing' she put the pillow over her head.

ring ring

'ugh' With a groan, she sat up and groped for her phone. Bringing it up to her face, she squinted to see someone was calling. 'Oh it was the security guard, Kuran.' Not bothering to hide her sleepiness she mumbled "Hello?"  
>She heard a chuckle from the other end. "Sorry for waking you."<br>She yawned "You didnt wake me up. Ive been up for..."  
>Kuran chuckled again "Sure you have. I just called to let you know that there was a plumbing problem in the basement."<br>Brittany sat up, instantly awake "Is everything OK? Where the records recoverd?"  
>Once again he chuckled "Yes yes of course. Everything is safe."<br>She sighed and slumped back down in bed. "Anyway. The repairs will take all day so you dont have to come in today."  
>She yawned, her drowsiness returning. "Ok. Thanks for letting me know Kuran."<br>Kuran chuckled again. "No problem ddal (daughter). Get some sleep."  
>She smiled "Ok. Saranghaeyo appa."<br>Kuran chuckled warmly. "Saranghaeyo ddal."  
>Brittany smiled sleepily and hung up the phone. Ever since she started working at the museum, Kuran had been like a father to her. He was the first to greet her on her first day, he showed her around the building. He even helped her move her things into her apartment after the movers had to cancel. Kuran had lent her his truck and went with her to get her things. When he began calling her ddal, she didnt mind in the slightest, so she began calling appa. Brittany sighed and rolled over, overjoyed that she got to stay in bed. Unfortunatly, after many attempts, she couldnt get back to sleep. Sighing again, she picked up her phone. 'Hmm. Its Friday. and I have nothing to do all day. Ill call Dominique.' So she dialed the number. "Hello?"<br>"Hi!"  
>"Oh hi Britt. Whats up?"<br>"I have the day off."  
>"SWEET! OH! I requested vacation time."<br>"Really? Any news yet?"  
>"No nothing yet. So. Did that guy call?"<br>'I should tell her. "Yeah. About that..."  
>"HOLY SHIT! HE REALLY CALLED?"<br>"Yeah but.."  
>"What did he say?"<br>"He asked me out and..."  
>"OH MY GOD! What did yall do?"<br>Brittany sighed "We went to the food market. I taught him some english, he taught me some Korean, then we talked by the river. But you have to..."  
>"Awwwww thats so ROMANTIC! What else?"<br>She sighed again. "Well he walked me home but Dominique you need to..."  
>"Did he kiss you?"<br>Brittany had to smile at that. "He kissed my hand."  
>"EEEEEEkkkkkkkkkk!"<br>"His name is..."  
>"Damn! my floor supervisor is coming. She hates me. If she sees me she'll write me up. Gotta go. Call you in few."<br>"But.."  
>"BYE!" CLICK.<br>'What the FUCK? I try to tell her that I went on a date with ONEW. And she hangs up on me.'

ring ring ring

'It hasnt even been five minutes!' "Hello?"  
>"Ok Im on my break. Tell me everything. What happened?"<br>Brittany took a deep breath and told everything, from their first meeting up to two nights ago. "Wow. He sounds like a keeper. Whats his name?" 'Here it comes.' "His name is..."  
>"FUCK! IM GONNA BE LATE!"<br>Brittany heard her rushing around, probably cleaning up her food. "Is everything ok?"  
>"NO DAMN IT! If im late again, Itll be my 4th write up!" Dominique sighed "I gotta go! OH! CALL HIM!"<br>"Oh ok."  
>"Alright bye."<br>Brittany sighed in defeat. 'i give up. every time i try to tell her, sommething happens. Maybe I shouldnt tell her. I could text her? No this too important. OH! Ill tell when she comes to visit! But what if she doesnt get the vacation time?' Brittany continued to argue with herself. 'Ok she WILL get the vacation and she WILL come and visit and i WILL tell her when she gets here.' Brittany nodded decisively. 'God shes gonna be PISSED' she added as an after thought. She had to smile at that. 'what should i do now? I have all day and nothing to do.'  
>She heard Dominiques voice in her head 'CALL HIM!'<br>Brittany looked at the time. It was only 8:30. 'Hes probably not awake yet'  
>She heard her friends voice again 'CALL HIM'<br>'But what if i wake him up? what if he gets mad?'  
>'CALL HIM'<br>'But what if someone else answers the phone?'  
>'CALL HIM'<br>'But..'  
>'CALL HIM'<br>'ugh fine! How the fuck do you win an arguement and youre not even here?' With one last groan Brittany picked up her phone and called him.

Key's POV

Key had been awake since about 7 that morning. After making himself some morning tea, Key sat on the couch and allowed himself to relax and fully wake up. After about an hour, he got up and began to prepare breakfast. Like he always did, Key became lost in the simple yet calming task. He was so lost, he almost didn't hear the phone ring. He made sure his meal wasn't going to burn, and went to get it before it woke everyone up. It was Onew's cell phone, he had left it on the table last night. 'Probably Manager' He checked the caller I.D. and gasped, dropping the phone. 'Oh My God its her!' Key recognized the number on the screen. It was the same as the number he saw on the napkin Onew brought home. He quickly scooped up the phone and ran into Onew's room.  
>Onew was asleep on his side with the blankets covering his head. Key dropped to his knees beside him and ripped the covers off "Onew WAKE UP!" Onew just grumbled and groped for the now discarded blankets.<br>Key violently shook his shoulder. he was running out of time, she could hang up any second. "Hyung WAKE UP NOW! She is calling you!"  
>Onew whined "Who?"<br>"Britt! She is calling RIGHT NOW!" Key waved the ringing phone in his face to make his point.  
>Onew sat up abruptly, knocking Key over and sending the still ringing phone sliding across the room.<br>"Aigoo!" Onew leapt out of bed and scrambled for the phone. He hastily hit the recieve button, and after taking a deep breath said "Hello?"  
>After picking himself up, Key sighed and looked at Onew-Hyung, who was absorbed in his conversation with Britt. He just shook his head and smiled as he walked out to finish breakfast.<p>

Onew's POV

"Hello?"  
>"Hi. Did i wake you up?"<br>"No of course not." 'Key did technically.'  
>"Ok good. I was a little worried about calling this early in the morning."<br>"No you are fine." he heard her giggle. "Whats up?"  
>"Oh. Nothing really. I have the day off today. I thought i might call and see what you were up to." she said sheepishly.<br>Onew smiled and layed back down "I was just about to get some berakfast."  
>"Oh did i interupt? Im so sorry!"<br>He chuckled "Its really no problem. Its not done cooking yet." he heard her sigh and he grinned. "What about you? What are YOU up to?" "Honestly? Im bored." Onew didnt know why but he found this amusing and preceeded to laugh. "Im serious." She laughed. "I have absolutly nothing to do all day."  
>'Hmmm. Do i have any plans?' "Hang on. Dont hang up!" Onew dropped the phone and ran onto the kitchen. Key was in front of the stove finishing breakfast for the SHINee family. "Key!"<br>Startled, Key turned around. "Aigoo! What?"  
>"Do we have anything planned today?"<br>Key tapped his finger to his chin. "I dont think so. We have rehersal tomorrow though."  
>"Ok thanks!" Onew ran back into his room and plopped down on his bed. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.<br>"Im still here."  
>'Phew!' "Great!"<br>"Where did you go?"  
>"Making sure I had no plans today."<br>"Really? How come?" he could practically hear the smile in her voice.  
>Onew grinned and gathered his courage. "So i can make new plans."<br>"By yourself?"  
>He grinned imagining her mischevious smile. "No. I was hoping you would accompany me?" The sound of her giggle made him smile even more. "Of course i will."<br>"Great! 11 am at the coffee shop?"  
>"Sounds like a plan."<br>"Ok see you then!"  
>"Bye!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Onew's POV

After hanging up the phone, Onew layed sprawled out on his back, just relishing the moment. 'She called me.' This proved there had to be at least a mutual interest. 'Right?' He looked at his phone. It was now 9 am. That left him only 2 hours until he met up with Britt.  
>After a rushed breakfast, which frustrated Key, Onew jumped in the shower. He made sure to dry his hair and then argued with himself on whether or not he should style it. He quickily dressed and headed out the door with a hasty goodbye to his maknea. He arrived at the shop 10 minutes early. He went over his plan in his head over and over again while he waited.<p>

Brittany's POV

'Oh My God! I actually did it!' Brittany was both relieved and exhilerated. She actually did it. 'And it wasnt near as bad as I thought.' And on top of that, Onew had offfered to spend her day off with her. 'eeeeekkkkk'  
>'I told you so!' She heard Dominique's voice in her head.<br>'yeah yeah yeah' Brittany got out of bed and made herself a bowl of cereal. After breakfast, she washed and dried her hair. Deciding to leave it down, Brittany went to get dressed. Not sure what they would be doing today, she dressed casually, but comfertably as well. She pulled on her comfy leather boots, donned her coat and scarf and headed out.

When she arrived, Onew was already seated. 'Oh My God! Am i late?' she checked her phone. It was 11 on the dot. 'He's early.' She took the time to stare at him. 'God you look amazing!'  
>He was wearing jeans, a casual baby blue button up with the top 2 buttons undone, she could see a white v neck t-shirt underneath. His long black wool coat was draped over the back of his chair. His hair looked windswept, whether on purpose or from the wind, she wasn't sure. Over all, he looked absolutly gorgeous.<br>'And hes spending the day with ME' she thought smugly. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. Onew greeted her with a brilliant smile and enthusiastic wave. She took her seat smiling.  
>"Hi!"<br>"Hi!"  
>"So how come you have the day off?"<br>"Well Im a museum curator. The museum im working on has a flooded basement as of last night, due to plumbing problems. Its gonna take all day to repair so..." She raised her hands and gestured to herself. "Here I am."  
>"Hmmm. Which museum?" She told him it was an old run down historical musuem that had been around years ago. It was forced to close because bigger newer museums stole its visitors. "Are you serious? Its re-opening?"<br>"Yeah. I hope to have it open within a few more months."  
>"Aigoo! That's great! My parents used to take me there when I was little."<br>"So you grew up here in Seoul?" She asked placeing her elbows on the table and propping her chin on her fists.  
>"No. I actually grew up in Gwangmyeong. Its just outside of Seoul."<br>"Wow." 'so the museum is a part of his childhood.' "You should come to the Grand Re-Opening."  
>"When?"<br>"I'm not sure of the exact date, but it should be in the next few months."  
>He seemed to hesitate before smiling brightly and saying "Let me know and I will see." She nodded. 'At least hes gonna try.' "So are we gonna have another lesson today?"<br>Onew grinned "I was actually thinking of doing something else."  
>"Like what?" she asked curiously<br>"Show you around Seoul."  
>"Great! I havent got a chance to visit any of the top tourist attractions since I got here."<br>"geulaeseo gal su issseubnida (So lets go)" He said jumping up from his seat and throwing his coat on. He then grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

They visited the Seoul Arts Center for 2 hours and Hangang Park for another hour. After that, Onew took her to a small cafe for lunch, where they talked and laughed. 'Thank God for bad plumbing!' she thought. Onew was in the middle of telling her about one of his many clumsy acts that got him in trouble with Key. She smiled 'Why are you so amazing?' Apart from showing her around Seoul, Onew had never once, let go of her hand. When they left the coffee shop earlier, Brittany feeling gutsy, intertwined her fingers with his. He didnt respond at first, but then he slowly curled his long fingers around hers. She smiled as she recalled how he would ever so often softly stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.  
>"Britt?"<br>"huh?" 'DAMN! Im being rude. FOCUS and quit daydreaming!'  
>Onew just laughed. "I said are you ready to go. There is one other place I want you to see."<br>"Yeah Ok." Onew payed for the meal, he insisted, and then they set off to their next destination.

Onew took her to see Seoul Tower. They rode a cable car up to Namsan Mountain, where the tower was located. The cable ride was one of the most frightening experiences of Brittany's life. She had been told that it would be similar to riding in an elevator, only youre going diagnol instead of vertical. It was NOT the same. She felt very vulnerable being suspended in the air like that. When the ride had started, the car jolted, scareing the ever loving life out of her. She gasped and latched onto the first thing she came into contact with, which just so happened to be Onew's arm. He just smiled and covered one her hands with his. 'How the FUCK are you so calm? We're dangling HUNDREDS of feet in the air!' Once the car stopped swaying, it wasnt that bad and she relaxed. But when the car came to a stop, it once again jolted and swayed. Brittany squeaked and squeezed Onew's arm. 'His arm is gonna fall off because of lack of blood circulation.' Brittany was brought out of her thoughts by Onew gently squeezing her hand. 'Hes so sweet!' she thought, but when she looked up at him, he seemed to be trying to fight laughter.  
>"OH!" she exclaimed. She let go of him and pushed him away playfully. Unfortunatly, when Onew stumbled back, the cart shifted. Brittany immedietly leapt out of the car and out the door, onto solid ground. Onew followed shorlty after, laughing. "Its not funny!" she shouted. This only succeeded in making him laugh harder. After failing miserably at fighting it, Brittany began laughing as well. 'I probably did look ridiculous.'<br>Once they calmed down, they began the short walk to the tower from the cable car. They stopped and stared at the gigantic structure in awe. Minutes passed, until Onew turned and grinned at her, then pulled her into elevator doors. The view from the top floor was absolutly breath taking. "I can see the entire city!" Brittany said pressing her face to the glass observation window.  
>"Yes." Onew said.<br>She turned to see him standing a few feet back with his hands in his pockets. She smiled and gestured for him to join her. Smiling all the way, he sauntered up and stood beside her, hands still in his pockets.  
>Brittany sighed in content. She leaned over and looped her arm threw his, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up and paniced 'Oh My God! Too much!' she was about to pull away when she felt his shoulder relax. She couldnt stop the giddy grin from crawling across her face.<br>After what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, Onew's phone rang. He sighed and used the arm she wasnt holding to answer. "annyeonghaseyo?" He had a quick conversation in Korean then hung up, looking slightly miffed.  
>"Is everything alright?" she asked tentitavily.<br>"Hmmm? Oh yes. Just the maknea being curious." she giggled. "We should get going, before we miss the cable car." Brittany groaned, causing Onew to chuckle. They remained arm-and-arm for the cable car ride and the walk to her apartment. They talked nonstop about anything and everything until they reached her door. 'Is the day over already?' Onew looked as dissapointed as she did. Then an idea came to her. "Would you like to come in and...and watch a movie or something?" she asked blushing furiously.  
>She looked at him sheepishly only to see him smiling brightly as he nodded enthusiastically. Relief spread throughout her body and she turned to open her apartment door.<p>

Onew's POV

Her apartment was amazing! 'There are so many colors!' Colorful canvases covered her walls. On every bookshelf, and there were lots of those too, and the endtables on either side of her velvet sofa, there was some small splash of color, whether it be a paperweight or vase full of flowers.  
>"You can put your coat over there." she said gesturing to a coat rack next to the door. "Are you hungry? I can cook us something?"<br>"No I am ok."  
>"Ok well do you mind if i change into something more comfertable?" she asked with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.<br>"No. Go ahead." she sighed with relief and smiled before heading to her room.  
>Once the door was closed, Onew browsed through her bookshelves. Many of her volumes where fantasy, with a romance thrown in here and there. A few non-fictions, even fewer biographies. 'Her interests are similar to mine.' he thought with a smile. On one of the bookshleves was her movie colection. 'SO MANY!'<br>"Find something you want to watch?" Onew didnt turn around, he knew who it was. He nodded and picked out a 3 hour fantasy thriller.  
>After putting it in the player, Onew went to sit on the couch next to her. She was sitting with one leg under her and the other drawn up to her chin. She was wearing purple sweat pants and a loose grey tshirt. She seemed completely at ease. 'She seems so different.' By just changing her clothes and being at home, Onew was starting to see the REAL Brittany. He smiled at sat back to watch.<br>About half way through the movie, Brittany leaned her head onto his shoulder. The resulting grin that spread across his face would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous. Onew wound his fingers with hers and began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.  
>When the credits finally began to roll, Onew moved to take the disk out, but was stopped by the insistant weight on his shoulder. Brittany had fallen asleep.<br>All he could was stare at her sleeping form. Her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring softly. Her arms were loosely wound around his bicep, her hand still intertwined with his. One leg was dangling off the side of the couch. But the most interesting, was her face. She looked so peaceful. No worry over the museum in her eyebrows, no disappointment in her eyes, no fright on her lips. The only emotion that painted her face at this very moment was Peace. 'I cant wait to get to see ALL your emotions.' he thought with a smile. He was beginning to seriously care about this woman.  
>So with the utmost care and gentleness, Onew disentangled himself from her and layed her out on the couch. He saw a light throw blanket tossed over the arm of the couch and draped it over her. 'I dont want to leave without letting her know. But i dont want to wake her up either.' then he spotted a pad of paper and pen next to the phone on one of the endtables. He wrote her a quick note and placed it on the table where she was sure to see it. He grabbed his coat, and squatted in front of the couch to admire her one more time.<br>Onew gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Rest well. annyeonghi jumuseyo." he whispered. He then silently left her apartment and headed home.

Brittany's POV

She had tried. She really did try to fight the sleep that was threatening to consume her from the moment the movie started. But the dark room, the warmth from Onew, and his rythmic soft stroking of her hand had lulled her to sleep. She dreamt of Onew. 'Figures'

She was on a beautiful white sandy beach. The waves were crashing on the sand and the cool ocean wind smelled of salt. Brittany breathed it in and sighed. She ran down to the water and waded in until she was shin deep in water. She giggled and squished her toes into the sand beneath her.  
>She heard a voice call out to her. She turned to see Onew, wearing khaki shorts and a green tank, standing on the shore.<br>She smiled and waded out of the ocean to stand in front of him. He smiled softly at her then offered her his hand. "Juh-rang choom choor lae?" (will you dance with me?)  
>She nodded sheepishly and placed her hand in his.<br>He pulled her to him, placing his other hand at the small of her back. She rested her other hand on his shoulder.  
>They swayed back and forth, slowly and rythmically. She sighed and released his hand to bring her arms up to hang loosely around his neck. He moved his hands to her waist. As they danced Onew sang softly into her ear. She smiled again and layed her head on his chest.<br>When Onew stopped swaying, she lifted her head to see him staring at her intently. Then he leaned foward and gently placed a soft sweet kiss to her forehead. "Rest well. annyeonghi jumuseyo." he let her go and took a step back.  
>"What? Youre leaving?" he nodded and opened his mouth to say something but she interupted. "Please dont. Dont say goodbye."<br>He smiled widely "Im not saying goodbye. Im saying Hello." He put one hand behind his back and waved with the other. As he waved his image began to fade.

Brittany woke up then, much to her disappointment. 'Hmmmm. I slept great. Not a bad dream either.' she thought with a smile as she stretched. She swung her legs off the couch...wait COUCH?! Looking around she saw that she was indeed in her living room, on her couch with her green throw hanging off her shoulder. 'Why am i...OH thats right. Onew spent the day with me. Then I invited him in and..."  
>She gasped and covered her mouth 'Did he...' she got up and searched her entire apartment. Onew was no where to be found. Then she noticed her note pad was not where it was supposed to, by the phone in case she needed to take messages. Instead it was on the coffee table in front of her couch. She sighed, temporarily forgetting her previous dilema, and went to retrieve it and return it to where it belonged. Before setting it down in its rightful place however, she noticed there was something written on it. It was a note from Onew. It read,<br>Britt, You fell asleep during the movie. I put the disc away and covered you. I had a wonderful time with you yesterday. Call me, Onew.


	7. Chapter 7

Onew's POV

He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He had just gotten off the phone with her, and he had to lie to her. 'Well, technically you didnt lie. You just didnt tell her the whole truth.' He had missed her call earlier that day because he was in dance rehearsal.

They had been in the dance studio since 7am. He had just sat down for a break at about noon, when his phone rang. He didn't bother checking the caller ID.  
>"Yoboseyo?"<br>"Hi. Its me." Brittany said.  
>He was shocked to hear her voice. "Hi. Whatsup?"<br>"Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch?"  
>Oh how he wanted to but...<br>His thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from across the studio. Taemin was arguing with the new choreographer.  
>"Is everything alright?" Britt asked.<br>"Huh? Oh yea. Id love to go to lunch but I cant." They continued to argue, their voices rising. "I gotta go." Onew sighed. "Ill call you later OK?"  
>She sounded disappointed "OK. Bye."<br>Onew hung up and rose, heading over towards them. Now that he was off the phone, he could tell what they were talking about.  
>Their normal choreographers didn't mind in the slightest when Taemin improvised. But this new guy was strict, wanting the routine to be done HIS way EVERYTIME.<br>Taemin sighed with relief upon seeing him. "JINKI! Tell him the second verse needs to be revised!"  
>"OH NO! Tell HIM that my choreography is PERFECT as it is!"<br>Onew turned to Taemin. "Tae, you need remember that not EVERY choreographer thinks like you do."Taemin's resulting pout almost made Onew regret saying anything.  
>Onew then turned to the choreographer, who was wearing a smug look. "And YOU." He looked taken aback. "YOU need to respect Taemin's knowledge and opinion. He KNOWS what he is talking about. Now. Can you two resolve this? WITHOUT shouting?"<br>Onew looked at his maknea expectantly. Taemin blew his bangs out of his face and crossed his arms. "I guess."  
>He turned to the choreographer, who also had his arms crossed. "I SUPPOSE, when you put it that way."<br>Onew sighed. "Good." and headed back to his spot. As he was about to turn around and sit, he was almost knocked over when Taemin jumped on his back in a surprise hug, wrapping his arms around Onew's shoulders.  
>"Thank you hyung!" he said and slid off.<br>Onew turned and smiled. "No problem Tae." He ruffled his hair and Taemin ran back to the choreographer, who was tapping his foot impatiently.  
>3 hours later, they all stumbled into the apartment. Key plopped onto the couch, leaning his head back. Jonghyun chose to sit on the floor with his back against Key's knees and his head leaned back into his lap. Minho fell on the opposite end of the couch and leaned his back, closing his eyes. Taemin took up the rest of the couch. He layed his head on Minho's lap. Onew decided to lay on his back on the cool hardwood floor.<br>After a few minutes, he looked over and smiled. Key was watching an already passed out Jonghyun. He leaned over and brushed Jong's hair out of his face, placing a kiss on his forehead. Minho was nodding off, absently running his hand through also asleep Taemin's hair.  
>Onew got up "Maybe we should ALL take a nap." Key nodded.<br>He helped Key get Jonghyun to his feet. Key wrapped an arm around his waist and carried him on his shoulder to bed.  
>Onew looked at Minho, who just shook his head and scooped up Taemin bridal style and carried him off.<br>Onew chuckled and shook his head as he shuffled to his room. He took a quick shower and changed into clean sweats.  
>He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.<p>

He didn't wake up until well past dinner time. When he called her back, all he told her was he was busy with work. 'and thats the truth.'He groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. In the past month since he had met her, Onew had wanted to tell her multiple times. But it never felt right.  
>'I need to tell her. But what if...'<br>Minho interupted his thoughts. He had come into his room and said "Key's almost done with dinner."  
>Onew gave him a thumbs up, his arm not leaving his face.<br>Minho sighed and layed down beside him. "Whats on your mind?"  
>Onew smiled to himself. Minho was always a good listener. He removed his arm from his face and stared at the ceiling again "I havnt told her yet." was all he said<br>"Havnt you been seeing each other for about a month now?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"So why tell her?" Onew sat up and looked at him in astonishment 'is he serious?' He couldnt tell. "I mean youve kept a secret so far, why not keep doing it?"  
>"Because. She deserves to know!"<br>"Why?"  
>"BECAUSE! Its my work, an important aspect of my life. If shes gonna continue to be in it, she NEEDS to know, SO THAT I DONT HAVE TO KEEP LYING TO HER!"<br>"Why do you keep lying to her?"  
>"Because...because...?"<br>"Seems like an easy way to bring it up if you ask me." Minho shrugged and threw his arms behind his head.  
>Onew sighed and layed back down. "My brain knows that. But my heart keeps telling me not to."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because if she knew, she would subjected to the constant photographers and judgement from the the public, and rumors from the tabloids and.."<br>"Everything WE go through?"  
>"EXACTLY! And I dont want to put her through that. She deserves to live her life as it is."<br>"Shouldnt that be HER desicion?" Onew sat up again and turned to face Minho. "Its HER life, shouldnt SHE be the one to decide what happens with it?"  
>"I suppose but..."<br>"Why are you trying to protect her?"  
>Onew was taken aback again "BECAUSE! I care about her!"<br>Minho smiled victoriosly "and..." he hinted  
>Onew sighed and layed down again "and if i really cared about her, i would let her decide whether or not she wants be with an idol." 'Even if it breaks my heart if she doenst'<br>"Exactly" Minho smiled "Now was that so hard?"  
>Onew grinned and nudged him with his shoulder.<br>They sat in silence, that is until Taemin barged in. "Hyung, Minho, Key-umma is waiting to serve dinner."  
>Onew saw Minho grin widely as he stared at him. Onew sat up and faced Taemin "We're coming."<br>"What where you guys doing?"  
>Minho sat up as well and walked around behind Taemin, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, much to Taemin's pleasure. "We were just talking Taeminnie." he said<br>Taemin smiled and leaned back against Minho's chest. "About what?" he asked curiously  
>"Just getting some things off my chest." Onew said.<br>"Well we better get in there before Key-umma gets mad." Taemin said. Onew nodded and Minho placed a kiss on Taemin's cheek before releasing him and they all walked into the kitchen.

At dinner, everyone chitchatted back and forth.  
>At one point, Taemin asked "Onew-hyung, when do get to meet noona?"<br>Onew nearly choked on his drink. "umm well..."  
>"Yeah Jinki. When DO we get to meet her?" Jonghyun piped in<br>Minho just looked at Onew. He didnt know what to do. "Well she doesnt exactly know that we are SHINee. She knows you are my family, but..."  
>"Why havnt you told her? Havnt you been seeing her for a month now?" Key asked<br>Onew groaned and put his face in his hands. Minho just chuckled. "He is goning to tell her soon. Right?" Minho said.  
>"Is that what you were talking about earlier?" asked Taemin<br>Onew removed his face from his hands and said "Yeah. And i will tell her soon. As for when you can meet her? Im not sure, Ill have to ask her."  
>"WILL you ask her?" Taemin asked excitedly<br>Onew chuckled "Yes Taemin I will ask her tomorrow afternoon, when we go to lunch."  
>"Do you think we could meet her tomorrow?" he asked hopefully<br>"I suppose, if she doesnt mind? And if everyone else doesnt mind?"  
>Taemin looked around the table hopefully.<br>"I cant wait to meet her." said Jonghyn  
>"I dont mind." Said Minho<br>"Do you think she will like dumplings?" Key asked absently, already planning for the evening.  
>"Is that a Yes?" Taemin looked eagerly at Onew.<br>"I guess." sighed Onew "YES!" cheered Taemin

Before Onew left for to meet Brittany for her break, he turned to his family "She doesnt know about your relationships either, so remember to be on your best behavior."  
>Taemin was bouncing up and down, nodding his head vigorously, causing Minho to place his hand on his head to calm him. Jonghyun mock saluted. Key just rolled his eyes and walked off.<p>

Brittany's POV

During her lunch break with Onew, he told her something very shocking  
>"Really? They wanna meet me? Today?"<br>"Yeah. Taemin asked me to ask you. So..."  
>"Of course! Id love to meet them!" 'im going to meet his family!'<br>Before they parted ways again Onew took both her hands in his and faced her "are you sure you dont mind? They can be a little...excentric? Immature? Loud?"  
>Brittany laughed "Dont worry about it. Im excited to meet them. Plus I feel very honored that you want to introduce me to your family." she said with a warm smile. Onew squeezed her hands in response. "Am I that important to you?" she added cheekily.<br>Onew stared at her intently. 'Oh God!' In the month they had been seeing one another, they had yet to share a kiss. He had kissed her hand, her forehead, even her cheek once, but never a real kiss. And now, as he stared at her, she hoped he would finally do it. She waited patiently, taking a small step closer to him, but it never came.  
>Onew blinked and stepped back. "Meet me here at...when do yo get off?"<br>"Ill probably leave at about 6."  
>"Ok meet me here at 6:30?"<br>"Ok." She tried to hide it, but she was disappointed. Onew fixed it though. He leaned foward and kissed her cheek tentitavily. he pulled away smiling shyly and was met with a wide Cheshire grin.  
>"See you then." he turned and walked away. She watched him go, touching her cheek lightly. It wasnt quite what she wanted, but a kiss was a kiss. And she was gonna take whatever she could get.<p>

When 6 o clock rolled around, she began to feel a little nerveous. 'What if they dont like me?'  
>Onew was waiting for her when she arrived at the coffee shop. "Are you ready?" she took a deep breath and nodded, looping her arm through his as they began the walk to their apartment. it was during this walk that the full reality of what was about to happen hit Brittany 'Im about to meet SHINee!' she couldnt help fan girl at that. 'Im gonna be in the same room as SHINee!'<br>Onew stopped in front of the apartment door. He looked at her expectantly. She smiled and nodded, now brimming with excitment and nerveousness. He unlocked the door and let her in.  
>After shutting the door behind them, Onew gestured to the coat rack.<br>Taemin was the first to notice their presence. He was walking by as they were taking off their coats. "She's here!" he shouted in korean. Brittany was proud of herself for understanding him. In the past month, her korean had gotten infinatly better, just as Onew's english got better. She could understand and carry out basic conversations now, though she was still learning.  
>Thanks to Taemin's shout, the entire band now stood in front of her and Onew. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This is Britt. Britt this is..."<br>He was stopped by Brittany raising her hand. She wanted to introdce herself.  
>She walked up to Taemin first. 'He is so much more adorable in person' A wide grin was plastered onto his face. "Yoboseyo. Im Taemin." he said and bowed slightly. Brittany smiled and stepped foward to give him a hug. At first he tensed, but not a second later, he was hugging her with equal enthusiasm. When she released him she said. "Yobosayo Taemin. Its nice to meet you." Taemin was beaming.<br>Next she went to Minho. 'Oh My God! Hes taller than I thought' He towered over her, simply smiling and raising his hand in a slight wave. "Minho." he said in his deep voice. She stepped foward and hugged him as well, surprising him. He awkawrdly returned her embrace, making Taemin laugh.  
>Key was next. 'God i wanna touch your hair' In wonderful English he said "Hi my name is Key. It is nice to meet you." Brittany smiled and hugged him as well, which he had come to expect. When she stepped back, he smiled brightly at her.<br>When she turned to Jonghyun, he was standing with his arms wide open and a huge smile on his face. 'ADORABLE!' Brittany laughed and stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her a gave her big bear hug. When he released her, he said "Im Jonghyun."  
>"Nice to meet you Jonghyun." she laughed. 'eeeeekkkkkk'<br>Brittany walked back to Onew. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and gently squeezed.  
>Taemin gasped and tugged on Minho's shirt sleeve "Hyung look!" He said bouncing up and down, gesturing to their joinded hands.<br>Brittany blushed crimson.  
>"Well dinner is almost done." said Key, bringing the attention away from them. As everyone filed into the kitchen, she smiled at him gratefully as she passed. Key returned her smile and walked to the counter to finish the meal, while everyone else, including herself, gathered around the table. Eventually Jonghyun and Minho started a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. After a few rounds, Taemin joined. A few more rounds and Onew joined in. Brittany got bored watching so she rose and went to stand next to Key.<br>"Are these dumplings?" she asked  
>Key smiled and nodded "Yes, chicken dumplings."<br>"How do you make them?" she asked. Brittany watched his hands attentitavily as he explained. "Can I try?"  
>"Sure theres an apron right there."<br>"Oh im fine." she preceeded to make her own dumpling.  
>"Good job. Your a natural. Do you cook often?"<br>She smiled reminiscently. "Yeah. My grandma taught me everything I know."  
>Her sad smile made Key stop what he was doing and place a hand on her shoulder. "Im sure she would be proud of you."<br>Brittany smiled and turned back to the dumplings. Together, her and Key finished the dumplings and cut up the remainder of the veggietables. Key made sure evrything was cooking properly, then he took off his apron and sat beside Jonghyun. Brittany leaned on the counter behind her and watched Key laugh heartily as Jong whispered something and nudged his shoulder. Then he leaned over and whispered something to Jong, who laughed as well. 'Oh My God! JongKey is REAL! They are so cute.' She shifted her gaze to Minho, who was leaning over with his arm lazily thrown over Taemin's shoulder. As they all talked, Taemin snuck a glance at Minho, who was already staring and smiled widely. 'OH! 2Min is real too!' Onew noticed her watching them and came to lean on the counter with next to her. "They're amazing." she turned her head and added "You're lucky to have a family like them."  
>"Yeah" Onew sighed.<br>The rest of the evening was filled with embaressing stories of Onew, which he countered by tellling embarrasing stories of everyone else. Brittany had never laughed so hard. They played charades in teams. Onew, Jonghyun and Minho, against Brittany, Key and Taemin. They where all tied up. It was Team Onew's turn, they were in the middle of acting when Brittany's phone viberated loudly. She jumped up, apologizing all the way and went into the kitchen to answer it.  
>"Hello?"<br>"HEY!"  
>"Dominique! Hey."<br>"What are you up too? I havent heard from you in forever!"  
>"Well actually..."<br>"Britt! Come on! its your turn!" Taemin peeked his head into the kitchen.  
>"Whos that?" Dominique asked suspiciously.<br>'Oh MY GOD!' she covered the mouth piece with her hand and said quickly in Korean "Ok Ill be there in a minute!"  
>"Ok hurry!" Taemin said happily<br>She nodded and let go of the moth piece "Ya There?"  
>"Who the HELL was that? It SOUNDED like it was..."<br>"Im at my boyfriends house! I met his family today!" she interupted hastily, she knew what Dominique was thinking. Taemin was her ABSOLUTE favorite. 'Of course she heard him!'  
>"REALLY? then what the hell are you doing talking to ME?"<br>"YOU called ME!"  
>"Well get off the phone! CALL ME LATER! Bye"<br>"Bye" Brittany returned her phone to her pocket, took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. "I am so sorry."  
>"Who was it?" Taemin asked<br>"Oh my friend...my maknea" she corrected, causing everyone to smile "She was checking on me"  
>"Thats nice. Can we play now?" Jonghyun asked<br>Brittany laughed "Yes. We can BEAT you now." she said smugly. Key and Taemin died in laughter. "OK so its my turn?"

They won. Brittany, Key and Taemin destroyed the others, much to their amusment. Once the game was put up, a round of hugs and goodbyes where given.  
>"Come back anytime." Key said<br>"Yeah. I wanna rematch." Jonghyun pouted  
>"Come back soon!" Taemin said<br>"It was nice meeting you." rumbled Minho  
>Onew walked her back home. Throughout the entire walk, Brittany was deep in thought. 'ARE they real?' She had seen fan videos and heard rumors sure. And what she saw today would have confirmed it for any normal fan. But she was MUCH more curious than a NORMAL fan. She needed to hear it, firsthand, from a witness.<br>When they were almost home, she blurted "Are they together?"  
>Onew stopped in his tracks and looked at her cautiously. "Are WHO together?"<br>"Is Jonghyun with Key and Taemin with Minho?" she said really fast before she lost her courage.  
>Onew looked taken aback "I...uh...ye...How did you know?"<br>Now it was her turn to be taken aback 'I cant tell him, Oh cuz im a diehard SHINee shipper.' "Ya know...just...how they interacted with one another I just thought...WAIT! So they ARE?"  
>Onew sighed and they started walking again. "Yeah. Does that bother you"<br>She couldnt hold it back "OF COURSE NOT! I mean...ahem...theyre happy with each other right?"  
>He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yes. Yes they are."<br>"Does it bother YOU?"  
>"It used to, a little." Onew laughed "If you saw some of the things they do? Youde get sick of it too"<br>'I SERIOUSLY doubt that' They had made it to her apartment and were hanging their coats up. After that second date, it had become tradition for Onew to come in for a while before heading home. "What kind of things DO they do?" she asked.  
>He sat at the table as she brought them some warm tea. Sipping his drink Onew said, "Well, theyre always touching. Whether it be a hug or brush of the fingers. ALWAYS touching."<br>Brittany couldnt hide her giggle. 'Oh I know.'  
>"Key and Jonghyun like to wrestle, which always ends with them making out. Oh and go shopping, which also ends in kissing."<br>Again, she couldnt hold back her fan girl giggle.  
>"Minho and Taemin like to play video games, kind of. They usually end up pushing and tickling and messing with each other in order to win. That and staring contest." Onew groaned<br>"Whats so bad about a staring contest?"  
>"Well, It starts out as a staring contest, but it ends up a whos-going-to-laugh-first contest, which usually ends in kissing. I never liked staring contests."<br>"How come? theyre fun!"  
>"Well, Its no fun anymore. Minho always beats me, Taemin cant keep a straight face, Jonghyun loses, mostly thanks to key, who'll never play."<br>"Well, I happen to LOVE staring contest. Not to mention Im AMAZING at them." she said smugly  
>"Oh really?" he challenged<br>She cocked an eyebrow "1..."  
>"2..."<br>"3..."  
>And they both shouted "GO!"<br>They stared intently at one another. Minutes passed and neither blinked. Brittany almost lost when she saw Onew flash his brightest, cutest most dazzeling smile. But she kept her cool. 'So you wanna play that way?' Brittany crossed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. He grinned but he didnt laugh, instead he made a fishy face.  
>And so they went back and forth, trying to make the other laugh. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that they were currently doing what they were formerly laughing about. But winning was at the forefront of her mind. She also didnt register that their faces were coming closer together. When she did finally notice, a good ten minutes had passed with neither laughing. Onew was mere inches from her. He seemed to notice their close proximity as well, because his eyes widened marginally. 'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Please kiss me!' "So who wins?" she whispered<br>"Tie?" he breathed  
>"Oh ok." with that he closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips to hers in a soft lingering kiss. His hand came up and caressed her cheek. And then he was gone. His hand remained but his lips were gone. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him staring at her.<p>

Onew's POV

As soon as his lips came into to contact with hers, he felt like he was complete. It was like a piece of him had been missing, and by kissing Brittany, right now, he felt whole again. He pulled back and just stared at her. He wasnt sure at first if he should kiss her or not. But as soon as she opened her eyes and looked at him expectantly, he couldnt help himself. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again, this time with more force. As he moved his lips against hers, he felt her hands come up and grip his wrists tightly. After what felt like hours, Brittany pulled back, breathing heavily. Onew touched his forehead to hers and tried to catch his breath as well. She looked at him and smiled mischieviously, "See, staring contests CAN be fun."  
>Onew laughed "Yeah I guess." He gave her one more quick kiss, before pulling back completely. 'Why were you so worried about kissing her?' They talked for a few more minutes, then looking at his watch, Onew sighed "I should probably get going."<br>"Oh ok." she said with disappointment

Brittany's POV

When he got to the door, he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. She sighed into it, placing her hands on his chest. Onew pulled back and smiled sweetly. "Good night."  
>"Night." she whispered and stepped back, leaning on the door frame. She watched him go with a bittersweet feeling.<br>When he disappeared, she sighed and closed the door. Laying on her bed she dialed Dominiques number.  
>"ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!"<br>Brittany chuckled "I take it youve been waiting?"  
>"Damn Right Ive been waiting. I wanna know WHO THE HELL THAT WAS?"<br>Brittany was instantly on alert "Who was who?" she asked innocently  
>"Who was it that sounded JUST LIKE MOTHER FUCKING TAEMIN?!"<br>'Oh Shit! Should I go ahead and tell her now? NO! I want to tell her in person.' You cant say something like, Im dating Onew, over the phone. That would be like breaking up with someone over the phone, Cowardly. "That was his maknea." It wasnt a lie  
>"JUST his maknea? TELL ME THAT WASNT TAEMIN! That or tell me im fucking hearing things."<br>She couldnt say either. Both would be a straight up lie 'so...' "Do you wanna know how meeting the family went or not?"  
>"I WANNA know why the fuck I thought I heard Taemin!"<br>"He kissed me." she deadpanned  
>"WHAT?! Ok tell me everything!" So she told her everything, carefully avoiding names.<br>"They let me help cook dumplings, which tasted ah-maz-ing. they told embarrassing stories, we played charades. It was so much fun. Oh and the best part is when he walked me home, he kissed me!"  
>"Woah. So was it like yalls first REAL kiss?"<br>"Yeah. up till now, its only been on the hand, forehead, or cheek."  
>"You mean to TELL ME, it took him a motherfucking MONTH to work up the balls to kiss you for real?"<br>"Yes. But OH it was WELL worth the wait." Brittany melted just thinking about it.  
>"woohoo? Brittany? You still alive?"<br>"Hmm? Oh Yeah!" they both laughed "So did ever hear back about that vacation time?" 'i dont know how much longer i can handle NOT telling you.'  
>"OH YEAH! Yeah I can have it, but theyre not sure when I can take it."<br>"Awww. that sucks. So it could be another few months?"  
>Dominique sighed "Yeah. Days, months, weeks, anything."<br>'DAMN' "Well, keep me posted." she yawned "I need to get some sleep. Ive got work tomorrow."  
>"OK girly. talk to you later."<br>"Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

Onew's POV

For the remainder of the week, Britt spent much of it with the SHINee family. She was invited for another game night. She even spent one day shopping with Key. Every day she was with them, Onew just smiled. Seeing her get along with his family was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Unfortunatly, seeing her with them only made him realize just how badly he needed to tell her the truth.

That Friday night was spent with the SHINee family as well, a movie night. Per request from Key, they decided on renting a horror movie. Brittany and Key spent most of the film huddled together, quietly discussing who could possibly be behind it all and why everything was happening, all the while getting the shit scared out of them. Everytime a scary part would come, Brittany would scream and hide her head behind Onew's shoulder, while Key would practically jump into Jonghyun's lap. Poor Taemin just stayed in Minho's lap after the first 3 scary scenes. Then they would go right back to discussing.  
>By the end of the film, Brittany was practically sitting behind Onew, Taemin was straddling Minho, with his arms around his waist and his head buried in his chest, and Key was clinging to Jonghyun's arm for dear life, in a similar fashion to Taemin.<br>"Why do you always watch these if your gonna get scared all the time?" Jonghyun asked, exasperated.  
>Key disentagled himself "Because, its fun."<br>"Really? Getting so scared you sometimes cry, is fun?"  
>"Yea" Brittany piped in, leaning her head on Onew's shoulder blade. "We know none of it is true. It basically boils down to the adrenaline." Key nodded in agreement.<br>"So youre adrenaline junkies?" Minho deadpanned as he rubbed Taemin's back soothingly.  
>"NO! Its just that getting a little scared can be fun sometimes." Key defended<br>"Yeah. And you dont have to worry about getting hurt or anything, like REAL adrenaline junkies." Brittany added, still leaning on Onew's shoulder, who was trying REALLY hard not to laugh.  
>Minho and Jonghyun just shrugged. Taemin sat up and said "I dont like horror movies. At all."<br>"Then why did you watch this one?" Onew asked  
>"Well...I just...thought it wouldnt be that bad." he said sheepishly.<br>Everyone laughed at his cuteness. Minho pulled him close again, continuing to rub his back. Key got up and turned the TV off. When he turned back around he said "Its getting late. Onew you better go ahead and walk her home."  
>Onew felt Brittany smile into his back. "Ok. Come on Britt." He said, shrugging his shoulder.<br>She groaned and sat up.

The walk home was spent in comfertable silence. Onew couldnt stop thinking about this past week. It was getting harder and harder to keep his idol status away from her. With the music video shoot coming up, he was practically lying to her EVERY OTHER day. 'you could solve this RIGHT NOW. If you told her.' These thoughts contined to swim in his brain, up until they reached her door.  
>She was in the process of opening the door when he blurted "Britt I need to tell you something."<br>She looked taken aback by his outburst and slightly afraid of what he might say. 'GOD! Why can I read her so well?'  
>'Because you care about her, all the more reason to tell her.' "Please. Its important." he pleaded.<br>She studied his face. "Ok. Come on in." she said tentatively.  
>Once they were both seated on her couch, Onew took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "I care about you. You know that right?"<br>She nodded "Of course."  
>Onew took another deep breath. "There is something I never told you." he stated calmly<br>"Like what?" she asked cautiously  
>"My work. Brittany...I...all of us...Jong, Minho, Key, Taemin and I...we uh...we work for SM Entertainmet. We form a band called SHINee. We are K-pop idols."<p>

Brittany's POV

'OH MY GOD! He actually told me!' She was so stunned by the situation, she was unable to speak.  
>"Please say something. Anything." Onew pleaded, squeezing her hands.<br>'Shit! This is where things COULD get bad.' She took a deep breath "I know." was all she said  
>"I...wait WHAT?! You knew? Thats not possible."<br>"Actually it is." She could see the doubt and self conflict flickering across his face. "My maknea and I have been big fans for years." "I...you...I dont believe you." he said, his voice filled with hurt.  
>"I know all your songs. Replay, Juliette, Hello, Lucifer..." She trailed off. With each song title, he seemed to break more.<br>"You knew?" he whispered.  
>She sighed "Yeah.I didnt tell you because..."<br>"Was ANY of it REAL?!" Onew stood.  
>Brittany was taken aback. "What?! Of course it was real! I..."<br>"How am I supposed to know that? For all I know your only seeing me so you can brag about it online!"  
>'HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING THAT LOW!' "WHAT?! I would never..."<br>"How can I trust now?" He said with tears beginning to fall down his cheeks "Youve been lying this whole time!"  
>That was the last draw for her. "ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! Im not the ONLY one who lied. Im not the ONLY one who is at fault here!"<br>"IF YOU KNEW WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING?"  
>"I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE..."<br>"I cant." Onew said shaking his head.  
>'Oh God! Please dont!'<br>"I cant be here right now!"  
>'Please Dont leave!' she wanted to shout, but she couldnt. Part of her knew that he needed time to cope. So with her heart breaking with every step, she didnt move an inch as he grabbed his coat, walked out the door, and left. She flinched when the door slammed shut. Numbly, she walked over to the couch and sat down.<br>'What have I done? I just ruined EVERYTHING! I could have faked it, pretending not to know. Yeah but then you would have to live with that guilt.' Brittany just sighed and drew her legs up, resting her head on her knees.  
>'fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I need to distract myself. I need to quit thinking about it.' So she walked to her room, layed on her bed and called Dominique.<br>"Hello?" The sound of her familiar voice opened the floodgates. Brittany burst into tears, sobbing into the phone. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK? WHATS WRONG?"  
>She tried to tell her, but at the mere thought of what just happened, she just cryed harder.<br>"Its alright hun. shhh. Just let it out."  
>Her calm voice was soft and soothing, and eventually, Brittany stopped crying.<br>"Now, can you tell me what the fuck just happened?"  
>Brittany chuckled half heartidly, still sniffling. "We got into a fight."<br>"Pshh! Is that all?"  
>"Dominique you dont understand. He was so vulberable, and I practically reached in and tore out his heart!" she said, tears pricking the back of her eyes again.<br>"Oh. That bad huh?"  
>"YES! He walked out saying he couldnt be here right now! Dominique what if he never speaks to me again?" she probably sounded like a whiny little girl, but she didnt care.<br>"Now wait a minute. You and I both know he is head-over-heels for you. There is no way he is never gonna talk to you again. He just needs some time."  
>'WOW! for someone who didnt know what was going on, you sure have some spot on advice.' Brittany smiled and sniffled. "Thanks Dominique. Im sorry i called just to cry like that."<br>"Its ok. Whatever yall fought about obviously got to you both. Keep me posted ok?"  
>"Ok. Bye."<br>"Bye."

Onew's POV

He barely remembered the walk home. His head was swimming. 'she knew! this whole damn time! she knew!' he thought angrily. He felt like his heart had been shattered.  
>'ALL of it was a LIE!' Every thought of her, sent another stab of pain. 'so this is a broken heart?'<br>When he got home, he tried to calm down a little, so as not to worry anyone, but everyone must have been asleep because all the lights were off anf the apartment was quiet. So he shut the door and trudged to his room. After changing into some sweats, he layed in bed, replaying their conversation.  
>'was ANY of it REAL?'<br>'WHAT! of COURSE it was real I...'  
>'IF YOU KNEW WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYHTING?'<br>'I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE...'  
>Now that he thought about, she had tried to explain her reasoning to him, but he kept interupting. Did he even want to know WHY? 'Why she was toying with me? Why she wold do something that she KNEW would hurt me?'<br>"Why?" he whispered to the night, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
>This was exactly what he was afraid would happen if he told her, that he would end up with a broken heart.<br>'What about her? Dont you think shes hurt right now? you just walked out, not giving her the chance to explain.' He rolled onto his side and tried to forget, forget everything. But no matter how hard he tried, her image filled his brain.

Onew didnt sleep hardly a wink. So when Taemin came in the next morning to wake him up, Onew just grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. Taemin sighed and left. A few minutes later Key came in wielding his wooden spoon "If you dont get up, no breakfast." he threatened.  
>"Not hungry." Onew grumbled and rolled away from Key. He was startled by a cool hand pressing to his foreheadd. "YA! Key! Im trying to sleep!" He whined, facing him<br>"You dont have a fever. Are you naseous?"  
>"No!"<br>"Then whats wrong with you?" Key asked, confusion and worry etched on his face.  
>"Nothing! I just wanna sleep." Onew whined again<br>"And MISS breakfast?"  
>"Whats taking so long Key? Im hungry!" Jonghyn whined as he entered the room. Onew groaned and covered his head with the blankets again.<br>"Jong, something is wrong with Hyung!" Key said gesturing to Onew.  
>"Like what? Onew get up! Breakfast is ready!"<br>"I tried that Jong. He said hes NOT HUNGRY!"  
>Jonghyun's face was instantly filled with worry and he was pressing his hand to Onew's forehead.<br>"Ya! I tried that too. He doesnt have a fever." Key said.  
>Jong ripped the covers off of Onew and grasped his shoulders, pulling him to a sitting position. "Jinki, whats wrong?" he asked softly but firmly as well.<br>Onew sighed. 'They wont stop until you spill.' "Get everyone in here. You all need to hear this."  
>Once all his maknea were gathered in front of him, Onew said "I told her."<br>"YA! Thats great!" Taemin shouted  
>"Yeah! Whats wrong with that?" Jonghyun asked, confused<br>"Onew?" Minho asked  
>"She already knew." he sighed. He didnt explain any further, just watched their reactions. Key gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Jonghyun's jaw dropped and he just sat there. Minho had a similar reaction. "Isnt that a good thing?" asked Taemin, after a few silent moments.<br>His words startled everyone out of their shock. "Not really Taeminnie. That means shes been lying to all of us." Jonghyun said sadly, patting Taemin's shoulder  
>"But...Hasnt hyung been lying to noona too?" Taemin asked tentatively<br>Onew flinched. He already felt terrible for what he had said to Brittany, but Taemin's innocent words just sent more pain to his chest.  
>"Did she explain why? Why she didnt tell us?" Key asked<br>Onew shook his head "I left before she had the chance."  
>"WELL THAT WAS STUPID!" Minho shouted<br>"I had to get out of there Minho. I just couldnt stay."  
>"Did you even stop to think about HER feelings?" Onew flinched again. "Maybe she didnt tell you for the same reasons YOU didnt tell HER!" Onew snapped his head up to look at Minho "What do you..."<br>"You didnt want to tell her so that you could keep her safe right? Because you were scared she might get hurt?"  
>"Yeah but..."<br>"Maybe she didnt say anything because SHE was afraid of hurting YOU."  
>Onew had never thought of that. He had imagined all possible reasons she could have for keepig it from him, but it never occured to him that SHE might be scared as well.<br>"You need to call her. Call her and let her explain." Minho insisted.  
>"I cant."<br>"Why not?" Key asked  
>"I just...cant." Onew sighed and layed back down, disappearing into a coccoon of blankets. He was afraid to know her reasons. He knew he needed to work this out with her, but for now he was just gonna lay here and disappear for awhile.<br>"Come on guys, let him sleep." Key sighed and ushered everyone out.

Key's POV

It was Sunday afternoon. They didnt go to dance rehersal yesterday because they all wanted to be there for Onew, who had refused to get out of bed. Key was extremely worried about his Hyung. Onew hadnt left his room all weekend. He didnt eat, didnt shower, just slept. He had never seen him like this. Then again, he had never seen him so happy than when he was with Britt. He was worried about her too. If this was what Onew was like, he could only imagine what she was like, and she had NOBODY there for her. That only made his worrying worse. So Key began to clean. He was already a neat freak, but even more so when he was stressed or worried. So he cleaned every inch of the apartment and then some. He was in the middle of scrubbing a non existant stain on the stove when he felt strong arms snake around him. He smiled gratefully and leaned into Jonghyuns strong chest.  
>"Calm down Kibum. Everything will work out fine." He said as he kissed Key's neck.<br>"I cant help it." he sighed, cocking his head to give Jong more access to his neck.  
>Jong chuckled and squeezed Key in a comferting hug. Resting his chin on his shoulder, Jong said "I know. But we have to let them work it out on their own. NO outside interference."<br>"Oh! Are you implying that MOI, will try to meddle in the affairs of others?" Key said sarcastically, feigning offense.  
>Jonghyun chuckled again "I know you. Youve probably already got something planned."<br>"Actually I dont. Im too worried to plan."  
>"Like i said. Let THEM work it out in their OWN time. Please?"<br>Key sighed and nodded "Alright. I will TRY."  
>Jonghyun squeezed him again. "Thats all i ask." he kissed Key's cheek then let him go and walked out of the kitchen.<br>Key continued with his stress cleaning. He was in the middle of dusting when he heard a phone viberate. He looked around, trying to figure out where it could be coming from. His eyes fell on the coat rack, specifically Onew's coat. Key dug in its pockets and sure enough, Onew's phone was there, and ringing. 'Its her.' Key looked around the room. He was alone in the living room. He took a deep breath and answered the phone "Hello?"  
>"Onew?" she sounded confused.<br>"No its Key."  
>"Oh My God! Key please dont hang up! Let me talk to Onew? Please?" she pleaded<br>"I cant. Hes asleep."  
>"Oh. ok." she sounded utterly heartbroken.<br>"Britt what happened?" he asked softly  
>She sighed. "Its a long story. I dont think I can talk about it without crying again."<br>In the week they had known each other, Key and Britt quickly grew very close. So he felt very protective at the thought of her crying. "How about you meet me and we can talk about it?" Then he remembered Onew's hygenic condition these past few days. "On second thought, how about I come to YOU?"  
>Britt laughed half heartidly. "OK" she gave him directions to her apartment.<p>

When she opened the door, Key gasped and stepped back.  
>Her hair was strewn out all over, like she hadnt brushed it in days. 'She probably hasnt.' He could smell her sweaty body ordor, and if he guessed, her breath probably reeked as well. She was wearing rumpled sweat pants and a wrinkled baggy t shirt, 'most likely the same ones shes worn all weekend' Her face was the worst. She was pale 'from not eating' and had bags under her bloodshot red eyes 'from crying'<br>"Oh Honey." Key barged in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
>She hugged him back and whined. "Im a mess." into his shoulder.<br>Key pulled back and held her shoulders "Well first things first. Lets get you in the shower."  
>She showed him her room, and he ushered her into the shower.<br>While she was getting clean, Key rumaged through her dresser drawers and set out some clean clothes, Black leggings, a long purple cotton night tunic, and of course clean undergarments. He layed them out on the bed, then headed to the kitchen. He started some tea, then searched her fridge for something to cook. He couldnt find anything so he dialed the number for the best take out ramen and ordered some noodles, dumplings, and rice.  
>30 minutes later and the delivary boy was knocking on the door. After paying him, Key went to her room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Is everything alright?" He heard the water shut off, and he went back into the living room. When she came out her room, looking significantly better, Key gestured to the couch.<br>He went back into the bathroom and found a hair brush. When he came back, she was towell drying her hair. Key sat down beside her and took over. Then he gently brushed all the tangles out of her hair. After taking the brush and wet towel away, he poured her some tea, and served her some food. She ate it slowly. 'at least shes eating. which is more than I can say for Onew.'  
>When she finished, he took her dishes and poured her and himself some more tea. Then he leaned back on the couch and asked. "OK. So what happened?"<br>"Well when he told me the truth..."  
>Key held his hand up. "No. I wanna know everything."<br>Brittany's eyes widened "As in EVERYTHING?"  
>Key nodded, smiling reassuringly.<br>She sighed and shifted on the couch to get comfortable.

Brittany's POV

"Under normal circumstances, Dominique would be sitting where you are now. " She laughed "Shed barge in here and do everything you just did."  
>"Why isnt she here?"<br>"Shes back in Texas, working in a childrens hospital. Shes trying to get vacation time to visit but..." Brittany laughed again. "Its thanks to her that I even listen to K-pop." She told him all about the first time she saw SHINee. How from the moment she saw him, Onew had been her favorite. How she downloaded all their songs and listened to them over and over. "When I got offered the curator job here in Seoul, I got so excited. I was actually going to be in the country that was home to my favorite type of music. Everything was normal. I listened to my music, went to work, watched music videos, went to sleep. Then I bumped into Onew." she said with a sigh. She relayed her thoughts and feelings throughout their entire time together. "I felt terrible for hiding it from him, from you guys and Dominique."  
>"Why DID you hide it?" Key asked and placed a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to answer<br>"I wanted to know the REAL Onew, Lee Jinki. And I didnt think he would let me if he found out I was a crazy fan girl. And i didnt want to pressure anybody else into lying for me, especially the people closest to me. I hoped that when I did finally tell him, he would know me well enough to see that I did what I did because I care about him, but...now..." She ducked her head as fresh tears began to fall.  
>Key moved his hand to her back and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "There there. Just let it out babygirl."<br>"Key what am I gonna do?" she cried "He hates me."  
>"Thats not true and you know it."<br>"Then why hasnt he called?" she whined and began crying even harder.  
>Key waited patiently for her to stop crying. Then he grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "He's hurt honey." he said gently. More tears fell down her cheeks. "He still believes you were just toying with him."<br>"But..."  
>Key held a hand to stop her "I know. but HE doesnt."<br>"Well then how am i supposed to explain myself to him if he doesnt talk to me?"  
>Key wiped away her tears "He just needs time."<br>Brittany nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder again. After a few minutes she sighed "Thank You Key."  
>He smiled and patted her head. "Anytime Girly."<p>

Key's POV

He stayed with her for another few hours. She told him all about her friend Dominique, all the different k-pop bands she liked, even her favorite music videos of SHINee. He could see she was still upset, but she seemed truly excited to finally talk about all these things with him without the fear of letting her secret out.  
>When she began yawning, Key made her go to sleep. He tucked her in the blankets and was walking out the door when he heard "Key?" "Hmm?"<br>"Thanks again. For everything. You're a great friend." she mumbled sleepily.  
>Key smiled "No problem. Get some sleep." She just nodded and he closed the door. He made sure all the dishes were clean, and the left over takeout put away, then he left.<p>

Jonghyun was waiting for him when he got home. He was sitting on the couch with his arms croosed over his chest. "What did you do?"  
>Key simply shrugged and told the truth "I was at Brittany's"<br>"Damn it Key! You promised not to meddle."  
>"I didnt MEDDLE!" Key shouted, somewhat offended. "I helped her. She was miserable Jong! I got her cleaned up, got her something to eat, and she told me everything!"<br>"Was she as bad as Onew?" Jonghyun asked with concern in his eyes.  
>Key shook his head. "Worse. Because she didnt have any body to lean on. Her best friend is all the way in America."<br>Jong's face was full of sympathy. "So what did she tell you? What happened?"  
>Key sat down on the couch, followed closely by Jonghyun. He told him the finer points of Brittany's story, mainly about Dominique and how she got Britt started on SHINee, about what she was feeling when they were together, and most importantly why she kept it all a secret. "wow." was all Jonghyun could say.<br>Then they heard a clatter in the kitchen.

Onew's POV

He had heard it all.  
>He had gotten a little hungry so he left his room for the first time all weekend.<br>When he entered the kitchen he heard Jonghyun say "Was she as bad as Onew?" 'Who? Brittany?'  
>"Worse. Because she didnt have an body to lean on. Her best friend is all the way in America."<br>'Dominique?' He only knew a little about her, but he knew who she was. 'So they ARE talking about Britt.'  
>"So what did she tell you? What happened?"<br>Onew listened in on their conversation, stunned at what he heard. 'Thats really how she felt?' Onew tryed to lean against the counter behind him, but he miss judged the distance and ended up slipping to the floor with his back against the cabinets, causing the doors to clatter loudly. Onew just sat there 'She cares so much for me. And I said such horrible things. She did all that just to get to know ME. And I walked out on her.'  
>Jonghyun peeked his head around the corner to see what the racket was. When he saw Onew he said "uh...Key?"<br>Key entered behind him "What...YA!" Key's face was a cross between mad as hell, and pity. "So you heard all that?"  
>"I never knew." Onew whispered<br>"BECAUSE YOU DIDNT GIVE HER THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU!" Key shouted. Jong placed a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him. Taemin and Minho were now observing from the edge of the room, drawn by Key's yelling. Key took a calming breath then squatted in front of Onew. "Do you understand now? Why?"  
>Onew nodded solumly.<br>"Good. So will you get up and go see her now?"  
>Onew vigorously shook his head. "How can i face her now? I broke her heart Key!"<br>Key groaned and stood up. "BOTH OF YOU ARE SO INCREDIBLY STUPID!" he yelled then turned on his heel and marched out. Jonghyun followed, trying to calm him down. Taemin and Minho just stood wide eyed and confused.  
>Onew closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cabinet. 'It doesnt matter how much i wanna see her. I broke her heart. Shell never forgive me.' Onew rose slowly and trudged back into his room, his former hunger completely forgotten.<p>

Once again, Onew slept fitfully that night. Luckily, no one even tried to wake him up on time. He dozed in and out, going over and over in his head what he overheard from Key. 'She just wanted to get to know me, the real me, and she didnt want to make anyone lie. Her reasons were better than mine. Seems I cant get anything right. First I lie, then I break the heart of the woman i love...'  
>Onew sat up abruptly in bed, his hand to his mouth. 'Did I really just...' Did he love her? 'I love the way she smiles. And the way she laughs. And how her hand in mine feels right. How when she hugs me, it feels like she was MADE to hold me. How when we kiss, it feels like a puzzle piece is fitting into place...I love everything about her.'<br>Onew smiled "I love her." he whispered in amazement.  
>"REALLY?"<br>"FINALLY!"  
>Startled, Onew jumped and turned to his ALL of his maknea standing beside his bed. 'How did I not hear them come in?' Taemin was bouncing up and down with his hands clasped under his chin. Minho and Jonghyun were grinning like idiotss, and Key had his hands on his hips and the most smug look on his face Onew had ever seen.<br>"When did you..."  
>"Nevermind that. Now that you FINALLY figured it out, its time you go tell HER that!" Key said.<br>"I dont think..."  
>"Jong, Minho." Key ordered.<br>Jonghyun and Minho smirked at each other, then lunged foward and grabbed Onew, each taking an arm, lifting him out of bed and tossing him into the bathroom.  
>"YA! What are you...YA!" he protested as the door was slammed in his face. Onew tried to open it, but it was barricaded.<br>"Shower! Now!" Key ordered again. He heard Taemin giggling.  
>Onew sighed. They had complete and utter control of the situation. He either had to do what they asked or he would be locked in the bathroom all day. He groaned in defeat and turned on the water.<p>

As he walked out of the bathroom, Onew saw that fresh clean clothes where laid out on his bed. 'Thanks Key.' Onew put on the black jeans and navy turtle neck with a white tee under it. He ignored the shiny dress shoes Key layed out and instead put on his comfy black boots. After drying his hair, he exited his room, only to find his family forming a line to the door.  
>Minho was first. Onew stopped in front of him, and gave him a confused look. Minho handed him his cell phone and patted his shoulder. "Have fun." Onew just nodded, still confused.<br>Next was Jonghyun. He handed Onew his watch and wallet. "Dont stay out too late." he said with a wink. 'Theyre sending me to me Brittany!' he realized  
>Then Taemin helped him onto his coat. "Good Luck!" 'Im gonna need it.'<br>Lastly was Key. He draped Onew's scarf around his neck. "Just tell her the truth." Key said gently.  
>Onew turned and faced the entire family. "Thanks guys. Really."<br>"Yeah Yeah! Just go!" Key said and shoved him out the door, literally.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter has a little lemon in it. Just warning you.

Onew's POV

He was standing in front of the museum with his hands in his pockets. Onew looked at his watch.  
>'Hmmm. 1pm. She may already be on break.'<br>Taking one last breath, he walked in. He was instanly hit with memories of his childhood.  
>'It hasnt changed a bit.' he thought with a smile as he looked around the main lobby. 'FOCUS! Youre here for Brittany!...But I have no idea where she is. DAMN IT!'<br>Onew scanned the room, his face lighting up victoriously when he spotted a teenage girl sitting behind a desk near the door, reading a magazine. "Excuse me?" he asked.  
>She looked up and as soon as she saw his face, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.<br>"Is Brittany still here? Shes a curator?"  
>The girl just nodded, her hands never leaving her mouth.<br>"Could you tell me where I could find her?"  
>She removed one of her hands and pointed, her wide eyes never leaving his face.<br>"Great! Thank You." He bowed politly and headed in the direction the girl had indicated.  
>The room he ended up in was filled with workers. Most were construction workers making repairs, but some were huddled over a small table in the center of the room. It was at this table that he saw her.<br>She was dressed casually, for work anyway. He had seen her usual work clothes, and these were not it. Her hair was half pulled back by a clip, whisps of her bangs falling into her eyes. But her face broke his heart. She had light bags under her sad eyes. She was smiling, but Onew could tell it was fake Her movements seemed sluggish. Over all, she looked exhausted.  
>The room had grown quiet. Onew looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. His eyes went back to Britt, who was still wrapped up in whatever they were discussing.<br>"I think it would work better, if we switched these 2 exhibits. Have this one HERE and that one...What are you all staring..." She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes fell on him. Staring, she walked around the table and came to stand a few feet in front of him. "You...youre here...right now...Oh My G...AHEM...I mean...uh...Hi." she stuttered.  
>Onew couldnt help but chuckle. "Hi."<br>After a moment of silence she said "Onew I..."  
>He held up a hand to stop her. "I know." she looked confused "Key told me." she nodded. "Britt...I am SO sorry."<br>"No. Its my..."  
>He held up his hand again "Please. Let me finish."<br>She nodded again.  
>"I am so sorry Britt. For everything. When I first met you, I'll admit i was afraid that if you knew the truth about me and what I do, you wouldnt want to be with me. Or worse, that you would only want to be with me BECAUSE of it."<br>She started to say something, but stopped herself and bit her lip.  
>Onew smiled and took a step towards her "So i didnt say anything. But then you surprised me. You showed up and were so straight foward, and honest..."<br>She opened her mouth to say something again, but Onew raised and eyebrow and she kept quiet.  
>"and charming." he took another step towards her.<br>She ducked her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her face turning pink.  
>"I'll admit, when you told me you knew the truth all along, I was hurt. I felt betrayed, and Im sorry for running out like I did. If I hadnt been such a coward, we could have saved each other a lot of pain."<br>another step.  
>"but when I found out about what you told Key, I realized something."<br>another step.  
>"Britt, you are smart, incredibly easy to talk to, your laugh and sense of humor are adorable, your confidence is...is...is radiant, youre smile is amazing, youre so kind and loving..." He continued to rattle off everything he loved about her, taking a step closer with each compliment until he was standing directly in front of her. She was looking up at him, her face red and tear stained.<br>'Just say it.'  
>"And im in love with you."<br>Tears streamed down her face, as Onew took it in his hands and kissed her gently, a touch of the lips that communicated everything he was feeling. 'I dont know if she feels the same, but she deserves to know. I NEED her to know. No more secrets.'  
>When he pulled back, she looked directly into his eyes and whispered "I love you too."<br>Onew beamed at her. He couldnt help it. Part of him knew she would feel the same, but there was still a piece of him that was scared she wouldnt. She smiled right back and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into a hug, spinning her around. He had never felt this happy.  
>The whole room erupted into applause. Brittany and Onew laughed as he set her down and intertwined their fingers. "Lets go get some lunch." Onew offered.<br>Brittany smiled "I wish I could, but i have to get back to work and..."  
>"No you dont Miss Brittany."<br>They both turned to see one of the men from the table step forward.  
>"You go ahead. WE will finish the repairs and revise the exhibit blueprints. You can aprove them tomorrow."<br>Kuran, who was also at the table stepped foward as well. "And dont worry. This..." He gestured to their hands. "wont leave this room. Right boys?" he boomed A carcophony of Yes's and Sure Thing's sounded throughout the room.  
>Onew smiled gratefully. "Thank You. I really appriciate it."<br>Brittany smiled as well and released his hand to run over and give Kuran a hug. "Thank you so much appa."  
>"Of course ddal. Now go on. Go have fun." he urged.<br>She grinned and ran back to him. He took her hand again and they walked out.  
>They stopped at the main door to put on her coat and scarf. Onew noticed the girl at the desk was staring at them over her magazine.<br>He chuckled and subtly nudged Britt and nodded towards the girl.  
>She finished putting her coat on and said "Bye Kuroko! Have a nice day!" the girl just nodded and continued to stare with wide curious eyes.<br>'Oh watch this little girl.' He thought'  
>"You ready?" he asked<br>Britt smiled and nodded. Onew stepped foward and gave her a quick kiss.  
>He heard the magazine fall.<br>He glanced over and Kuroko's eyes were nearly bugging out of her head, her mouth wide with shock and amazement. Onew flashed her his most dazzeling smile and put his finger to his lips in a shh gesture.  
>Britt turned away, trying REAL hard not to laugh. Onew just grinned and took Britt's hand, leading her out of the museum<p>

They went to their coffee shop. Onew bought her lunch and listened as she told him everything she had told Key. He learned about a whole new side of Brittany.  
>"So. Which is your favorite song?" Onew asked. 'This ought to be interesting.'<br>Britt made a face. "Now thats not a fair question!"  
>Onew laughed "Sure it is."<br>"But I love ALL your songs." she pouted. Onew just stared. Britt blew her bangs out her face "Fine. Hmmmm. I can narrow it down to 3." she held up 3 fingers to emphasize.  
>"Ok which ones?"<br>"Lucifer, Love Like Oxygen, and Hello." she said counting them off on her fingers.  
>"Of those four which is your favorite?" 'This is fun! I should have told her sooner!'<br>"Aw?! Really?" she pouted.  
>He nodded.<br>She thought for a minute "Hello."  
>"Why that one?"<br>"Because you all look absolutly adorable and cute and sexy all at the same time in the music video. Not to mention the lyrics are the sweetest EVER."  
>'Sexy?' Onew grinned "You think we're sexy?"<br>Britt gasped and turned crimson. "Well...yeah...i mean...some more than others." she ducking her head and peeking at him through her eyelashes.  
>Onew grinned again."So does that mean Hello is your favorite music video?"<br>She lifted her head and nodded. "That and Lucifer."  
>"Ya know, we are filming a new music video next week."<br>Brittany slammed her hands on the table, startling him "Are you serious?" Her face was a cross between disbelief and barely contained excitment. "Yeah. You could come with us if you wanted."  
>Brittany gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Really? I could...could come on set? And...and...and...like BE there?"<br>Onew laughed. "Sure. As long as you dont get in the way, no one will mind."  
>Brittany instantly got serious and dropped her hands. "Right!" She was only able to keep a straight face for a few seconds before she began giggling, her hands coming right back to her mouth. "Im gonna be on set with SHINee!" she squealed.<br>'Ok, I know she didnt want me to see her fan girl, but that was the most adorable thing she has ever done.'  
>The fact that something so simple was making her this happy, made all Onew's regrets about hiding the truth in the first place fade away. 'Now I can make her this happy, ALL the time.'<p>

They spent the rest of the day with each other, talking and just being together like nothing happened. They walked through Hangang Park, running and laughing like children when it began to snow. When Britt threw a small snowball at him, Onew scooped up some snow and chased her around the park with it, which resluted in an all out war. They took cover from the snow fall and warmed up in the back corner of cozy cafe. There they remained until well after closing time.  
>"Sir, its after 11pm. We are trying to close, and you should get home before the snowfall gets worse." a younge waiter said.<br>Onew looked outside and sure enough, the snow was coming down harder than before and a hard wind was blowing. 'This could get bad.' He turned to Britt. "He's right, we should get you home."  
>Britt nodded. "We should hurry."<br>They donned their coats and wrapped their scarfs tightly around them.  
>The cold knocked the breath out of him and the wind whipped around them harshly. Onew squeezed her hand in his and shouted over the wind, "STAY CLOSE!"<br>Britt nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. They stumbled through the snow, blinking back tears caused by the piercing wind. The storm got worse as the walked. They reached the corner where they would have to seperate, being that Britt's apartment was one way and SHINee's was the other. Onew stopped to think.  
>'Her apartment is another 30 minutes away.'<br>"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?" she screamed over the storm  
>'Then Id have to walk another 45 minutes to get home.'<br>"WE HAVE TO GO!"  
>'I could stay at her place?'<br>"ONEW!"  
>'But can we make it to her apartment? The storms getting worse.'<br>"JINKI!"  
>Onew made up his mind "COME ON! YOUR STAYING WITH ME TONIGHT!"<br>"WHAT?! WHY?!" Her face was flushed, whether it was from embarresment or the biting wind, he didnt know.  
>"MY APARTMENT IS CLOSER! I DONT THINK WE CAN MAKE TO YOURS RIGHT NOW!" the wind howled, only confirming his statement.<br>"ARE YOU SURE?"  
>Onew nodded "THIS WILL ONLY GET WORSE!" he said raising a hand, gesturing to the swirling wind.<br>Britt nodded in agreement and the hurried to the SHINee home. Onew was relieved that she had agreed. He was just as embarressed as her, but it was the best option. Plus, if they ended up getting snowed in, which was a strong possibility at this point, he didnt want her to be alone.

The warmth that welcomed them upon entering the apartment building was like heaven. After basking the much needed heat, they shook the snow from their bodies. Onew observed the condition of his attire and sighed 'Key is gonna be pissed.' His entire outfit was wet. 'My favorite boots too.' he thought with a pout. He looked over to see that Britt was in a similar situation. Strands of her hair were sticking to her face, her clothes were just as wet as his, and she was shivering. He took her hands and rubbed them between his.  
>"Come on." he said and led her upstairs.<br>Onew made sure he and Britt tracked in as little water as possible as they went straight to Onew's room, careful not to wake anyone.  
>He went to his dresser and dug out some soft sleep pants, a tshirt, and some socks and tossed them on the bed. "You can wear these for tonight. Since your clothes are wet." Onew said blushing slightly.<br>Britt smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek "Thank you."  
>He smiled in return. "Hang your wet clothes up in the bathroom so Key wont get upset." he said with a slight laugh. Then he left the room to let her change.<br>He went to the kitchen and made some tea for both of them. Once he finished his cup, he set it down and headed to check on his makneas. Onew cracked one of the doors open and smiled at what he saw.  
>Taemin was laying on Minho's left arm and snuggled against his chest while Minho's right arm slung sleepily over his small form. Quietly as possible, Onew krept in and pulled their blankets up, tucking them in slightly. They didnt move an inch. 'its going to be a cold night. Sleep well,'<br>Next he went to check on Jonghyun and Key. Jong and Key were spooning, Jong with his arms completely encircling Key, whose hands were resting on top of Jong's. Once again, Onew pulled the blankets up and tucked in his makneas. Key stirred but then just snuggled deeper into Jonghyun's embrace. 'Rest well you two.' Onew smiled and krept back out into the hallway.  
>"Do you always do that?" a voice whispered<br>He turned to see Britt standing behind him hugging her arms. The sleep pants he had given her were rolled up several times at the waist and even then, her sock covered toes barely peeked out from the excess fabric. The too big tshirt hung loosly on her shoulders. Her still damp hair was framing her face "Yeah. Knowing theyre safe and sleeping sound helps me sleep better. ya know?"  
>She nodded. "I feel the same with my brothers and sister." She shivered and rubbed her arms.<br>"I poured you some warm tea."  
>She nodded again. "I drank it already. And thank you."<br>Onew nodded and shivered himself. "Okay. Let me get out of these wet clothes. Im freezing."  
>She smiled and nodded as they turned to head back into his room.<br>Brittany was already laying down on her side with her back to him and the blankets over her when he came out of the bathroom. He took a deep breath. 'We're just gonna sleep.' he reasurred himself. He layed down on his back beside her, his body tense. 'Calm down.' He closed his eyes and took mltiple deep breaths. He could feel her eyes on him, but he didnt acknowledge her until his body relaxed. Then he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to face her.  
>"Hi." she whispered.<br>"Hi." she shivered. "Are you still cold?"  
>"A little." she admitted.<br>'What should i do? there are no extra blankets. So...' Blushing furiously, Onew opened his arms. "Would you...I mean...you can...um..." His stuttering was inturrupted by Brittany scooting over and wiggling into his embrace. Somewhat awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled into his chest. Onew smiled and relaxed, feeling more at ease. He looked down at her and whispered "Better?"  
>She looked up and nodded, her cheeks pink "Thank You."<br>'Oh My God.' Onew suddenly became VERY aware of exactly how close they were. He could feel every inch of her body that was touching his, and her breath on his face. Her lips were inches from his, her eyes were half closed. 'What the hell.' he shrugged and kissed her softly.  
>As he moved his lips against hers, he felt her fingers knot into the front of his shirt. He held her tighter and moved his hand to the small of her back where he stroked softly. She shuttered and flattened her hands out on his chest. Onew bit back a groan and licked her lips. She gasped, but tentitavily opened her mouth. She gasped again as his tongue came in to contact with hers. Onew felt exhilerated. They had never done THIS before. She whimpmered and slid her hands up his shoulders and around his neck, pulling herself impossibly closer to him. Onew groaned and rolled them over, so that he was on top of her. Her shocked gasp broke the kiss.<br>He rose off of her, propping himself up on his knees and elbows. 'Why did I do THAT?' He ddint know, but he REALLY wanted to kiss her again. He looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks pink. "Is this ok?" Onew asked tentatively  
>She didnt answer. 'Please say something!' he pleaded internally. She ddint, instead she reached up and cupped the back of his neck, playing with his hair. Onew shuttered. She ran her fingers through his hair, then pulled him down. He wasnt expecting it, so he lost his balance and fell on top of her, his whole body flush against hers.<br>"Its fine." she whispered before kissing him again.  
>Hands and lips explored and teased. When Onew's lips found that special spot on the side of her neck, her reaction almost made him pass out. She let out a surprised breath, and whimpered, her hands going around to his back and slipping under his shirt. She clung to him, her nails raking his skin. He pulled back, and looked at her, utterly skocked. 'I did that?' Britts eyes fluttered open. He leaned in to kiss her neck again, curious to see if he could get the same reaction.<br>He stopped short when her hand came up to cover her yawning mouth.  
>Onew smiled sweetly. "Tired?"<br>"No of course not." she tried but was stopped by another yawn.  
>"Its alright. Lets get some sleep." he felt a yawn of his own rising in his chest. "Im tired too."<br>He rolled off her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back pressed against his chest.  
>"I love you Jinki." she whispered.<br>'She used my real name!' he tightned his embrace. "I love you too Britt."  
>She sighed and pulled the blankets up around them, snuggling into his arms. 'I could get used to this.' he thought as he sleep began to take him.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Key's POV

Key woke up early, like he usually does. After gently wiggling out of Jonghyun's arms and kissing his forehead, he left the room. Key looked out the window and noticed the snow. 'I hope Hyung made it home okay.' he thought, rubbing his arms. He headed to Onew's room to check on him. He peeked in and saw him huddled under the blankets as usual. Key smiled. 'If he got in as late as I think he did, he may have gotten caught in the snow.'  
>Key quietly tiptoed into the room and checked out his bathroom. Sure enough, wet clothes were hanging from the shower rod.<br>'Great.' Key scoffed. He turned back to Onew's sleeping form, his hands on his hips, ready to gripe him out.  
>Onew shifted and the blanket slid down.<br>Key gasped and shoved his fist into his mouth. It wasn't Onew who had shifted.  
>It was Britt.<br>'SHE SPENT THE NIGHT!'  
>Key looked back into the bathroom and noticed there were TWO sets of clothes hanging up. He turned back to the bed.<br>Britt stirred again, the blankets sliding down some more. Key now was able to see that Britt was laying on Onew's arm with her back up against his chest. Onew's face was buried in the back of her neck. Key assumed his other arm was around her waist.  
>'Well, I guess they made up.' Key smiled and tiptoed back out of the room. Once the door was closed, Key jumped around the hall, dancing happily and beaming. He took one more look at the door and giggled before going to the kitchen to start breakfast.<br>He started some coffee, 'EVERYONE is gonna need coffee this morning.'  
>He smiled giddily again. 'She spent the night. That HAS to mean they worked everything out. RIGHT?'<br>'WAIT...does that mean they...?'  
>Key couldn't rein in his curiosity. He ran back to Onew's room and peeked in. They were still asleep, but the blanket was now resting on their shoulders, revealing the t-shirts that they still wore.<br>Key felt disappointed. With a shrug, Key went to finish breakfast. He smiled as he thought about the possible reactions of his family.

Jonghyun's POV

He woke up and immediately became aware that his arms were EMPTY!  
>He sighed. 'Key must already be awake.' the smell of something delicious wafting to his nose only confirmed his thoughts.<br>Jong laid there for another few minutes, trying to get back to sleep. After 10 minutes of nothing, he stretched and sat up.  
>He entered the kitchen and heard merry whistling and humming.<br>Jong wrapped his arms around the noise maker and rested his head on the back of his neck.  
>"Morning" Key said happily<br>Jong groaned. "Why are you in such a good mood THIS early in the morning?" he closed his eyes and breathed in Key's soothing scent.  
>"Oh! I'm always in a good mood!" he defended<br>Jong raised his head "Really?" he said  
>"Okay maybe not ALWAYS. But MOST of the time I am! Why is today any different?"<br>Jong shrugged and rested his forehead on Key's neck once again. "You just seem EXTRA happy, that's all. Its not normal to be THIS cheery in the morning. Your not an alien are you? never mind I would know if you were."  
>Key gasped and turned in Jonghyun's arms. His face was flushed. Jong smiled and kissed him softly. "Your adorable." He let him go and went to sit at the table, laying his head on the cool surface.<br>"So did Onew get home okay?" he asked, his head still on the table.  
>"Sure did. Got home JUST fine." he said with a strange tone.<br>Jonghyun raised his head and looked at Key skeptically. "Did something happen?" Jong gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him "You meddled DIDNT you?"  
>Key remained calm, his back still towards him. "No I didn't. I promised I wouldn't."<br>"So you're saying you didn't do ANYTHING to impact the outcome of Onew's talk with Britt?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.  
>"I did absolutely nothing." Key said innocently<br>Jonghyun got the feeling Key was keeping something from him, but he was too tired to think about it. So he sighed and laid his head back down. Minho joined him a few minutes later. "Morning" he yawned and plopped into the chair opposite of Jong, propping his elbows on the table and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is that coffee I smell?" Minho asked curiously.  
>Key nodded<br>'Hmmm. something's up. He usually makes tea.' Jongs thoughts were interrupted by Taemin stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He sat down beside Minho, who had his head resting in his hands, and leaned his head on Minho's shoulder. Minho immediately sat up and slung an arm around Taemin's shoulders.  
>"Why coffee?" Jong asked<br>"Just felt like it this morning" Key shrugged.  
>He was using that strange tone again. "But why..."<br>Jonghyun was once again interrupted. Onew's door had opened.  
>Jong looked towards the door and his jaw dropped.<br>'BRITT?!'

Key's POV

She shuffled into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. She was wearing Onew's clothes.  
>"OH Youre awake! Sleep well?" Key asked happily<br>She simply nodded, obviously still half asleep.  
>Key almost burst into laughter at Jonghyun's reaction upon seeing her. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. Minho turned when Key asked 'Probably expecting Onew.' His face was an exact replica of Jong's. His arm fell from Taemin's shoulders and his face held pure shock. Taemin whined at the loss of his "pillow" and turned to see what everyone was staring at. He froze and donned a similar expression.<br>"B...Britt?" Taemin stammered  
>Britt smiled sleepily "Morning guys." she mumbled<br>"Did you...uh...spend the night?" Minho asked  
>She nodded and was about to speak but stopped when the bedroom door opened again. Onew stepped out and looked around curiously. When he saw Britt, he smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his head on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her hands over his.<br>If at all possible, everyone's face got EVEN MORE shocked.  
>Jong was finally able to speak. "So...DID you spend the night?"<br>'UGH! Stupid question' Key scoffed  
>Britt nodded "The storm got bad, we wouldn't have made it my apartment without freezing to death. Yall's apartment was closer so Onew invited me here." she finished with a wide yawn.<br>"So you...um...slept with hyung?" Taemin whispered  
>She nodded.<br>Suddenly he face got red. "NOT LIKE THAT!" she squeaked, waving her hands and shaking her head.  
>Jong recovered from his shock and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Are you sure? doesn't look that way." he sing songed<br>"J-jong!" Key snapped.  
>Britt looked confused. Jong nodded towards her attire.<br>She looked down and blushed even redder "NOTHING HAPPENED! I SWEAR! HE LEANT ME THESE BECAUSE MY CLOTHES GOT WET THANKS TO THE STORM!" surprisingly, Onew didn't move. His arms remained around her waist and his head on her shoulder.  
>'Is he ASLEEP?'<br>Key stepped forward and glared at Jonghyun, who just grinned "Its alright Britt. We believe you. Right?" he added and stared daggers at everyone. They all nodded. Minho turned away, covering his mouth. Jonghyun leaned over and covered his mouth as well. Taemin was still staring. Britt sighed with relief and returned her hands to Onew's.  
>"So when did you guys get to sleep?" Key asked<br>"Somewhere between midnight and 1." she said with another yawn.  
>Minho and Jonghyun burst into barely contained giggles, drawing Taemin's attention.<br>Key shot them a warning glare before turning back to Britt. "Why don't you guys go back to sleep then? Ill make sure to save you a plate. OK?" Key urged, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
>She smiled gratefully and nodded. Shrugging slightly in an attempt to wake him, Britt unwound Onew's arms from her waist and led him back to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.<br>As soon as it was shut, Key turned to his family. "THAT WAS REALLY RUDE!" he whispered loudly  
>Jonghyun and Minho burst into quiet giggles again.<br>"So they didnt...um..." asked a blushing Taemin, causing another round of giggles  
>"No Taeminnie they didnt." Taemin nodded "Britt just slept here because the storm was to bad to make it to her apartment."<br>"So Onew-hyng invited her here so that they wouldnt get caught in the storm and get sick?" Taemin asked sweetly  
>Key smiled and nodded<br>"Thats so nice!"  
>Jong and Minho full out laughed.<br>Key frowned "I fail to see the humor in this."  
>Still laughing Jong said "Oh come ON! You know as well as I do, there is no way NOTHING happened."<br>"Of course I know that. Im not an idiot." Key said, placing his hands on his hips.  
>Minho was clutching his ribs . "And this was their FIRST time SHARING A BED!" Minho laughed.<br>"That doesnt mean anything. We all know they would BOTH be to shy to go that far. For gods sake, it took a month for them really kiss. You REALLY think they did anything?" Key said  
>Jong sobbered "Good point." he said pointing at Key.<br>Minho stopped laughing as well. "But that doesnt mean NOTHING hasppened." he said with a smile, throwing an arm around a still blushing Taemin.  
>Key shrugged "Thats their business. Now lets eat some breakfast."<br>After everyone was dished up, Jong gasped and pointed a finger at Key "THATS why you made coffee!"  
>Key just laughed.<p>

Brittany's POV

Still half asleep, Onew fell unceremoniously onto the bed, landing on his stomach. Britt sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. She really was tired. But she needed to call the museum and see of everything was ok.  
>Were the blueprints finished?<br>Did they get snowed in?  
>Was everyone alright?<br>Did SHE get snowed in?  
>She rose to retrieve her phone, but strong arms pulled her back onto the bed. He snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her to his chest. "Sleep." he breathed sleepily<br>She smiled. "I need to call the museum." His warmth slowly killing her resolve  
>"No you don't." She felt him smile and kiss the top of her head.<br>"I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." she said and snuggled into his chest.  
>"Mmmm." was all he said. She heard his breathing even out as he fell back to sleep.<p>

When she woke up, she was surrounded by warmth. She opened her eyes and saw that not only was she still in Onew's warm embrace, bt he had pulled the blanket up around them. She wiggled around a little and Onew subconsciencly tightened his hold on her. Britt smiled victoriously and closed her eyes again. "Saranghaeyo." she whispered and let sleep take her again.

Onew's POV

Waking up with her in his arms was one of the best feelings in the world. She was snuggled close to his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled and tightened his embrace. "Saranghaeyo." he whispered  
>She stirred, mumbling something in her sleep.<br>Onew just grinned and stroked her hair.  
>After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open.<br>"Morning" Onew said.  
>She looked up and smiled brightly "Morning."<br>He kissed her forehead and squeezed "No wonder Jong and Taemin like it so much"  
>"Like what?"<br>'Oh I said that out loud?' "Cuddling." he said blushing "Its warm."  
>She smiled "Yea. It sure is." she looked at him and grinned.<br>Onew grinned and leaned down to kiss her.  
>As soon as his lips touched hers, he heard the door open.<br>"OH! IM SO SORRY!"  
>They seperated and turned to see Taemin standing in the doorway, one hand still on the door and the other covering his eyes. His face was flushed. Britt turned and giggled quietly into Onew's chest.<br>"Its alright Taemin." he said  
>"Key-umma asked me to check on you, its getting late so..." Taemin said, his hand still covering his eyes<br>"Taemin you can uncover your eyes, we're not doing anything."  
>"Are you sure?" he asked, blushing<br>Britt burst into another round of giggles.  
>Onew just rolled his eyes and smiled "Yes Tae, I'm sure."<br>"Ok." Taemin said and slowly removed his hand  
>Britt stopped giggling and rolled out of Onew's embrace. Taemin visibly sighed with relief upon seeing them.<br>"So how late is it Taemin?" Britt asked, stretching her arms over her head  
>"Its almost 11."<br>"Really? Wow." Onew stated 'They actually LET me sleep?' Then his stomach grumbled  
>Britt laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of bed. "Lets get some food, Im hungry too."<br>"Key saved you some breakfast just like he promised! Even though its a little late for breakfast..." Taemin said  
>Britt ruffled his hair "Its no problem Tae."<br>Taemin smiled brightly and nodded.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Key washed Brittany's clothes for her and after the snow had melted some, Onew walked her home. When he kissed her goodbye, Britt watched him go with a sigh.  
>As soon as he was out of sight, she shut the door and ran to her room. She hurriedly dialed the number.<br>"Hello?"  
>"OH MY GOD DOMINIQUE! You are never gonna believe this!" Brittany said quickly<br>"What?" she deadpanned  
>"I spent the night!"<br>"Where?" she asked suspiciously  
>"I spent the night with my boyfriend!" Britt squealed<br>"REALLY?! Like SPENT the NIGHT?" she asked suggestively  
>"No not like that." Britt sighed<br>"Just asking." she said defensively "So I guess that means you guys made up?"  
>"Yea. Oh my god Dominique he was so sweet." Britt told her about how he had showed up at her work and apologized "He said he loves me." Britt sighed "AWWWWW! FEELS! Wait...you said it back right?"<br>"OF COURSE! I've loved him since the moment I saw him." 'Not a lie.'  
>"Thats great Britt! I'm really happy for you. GOD! I wish I could be there. Then we could celebrate by eating ramen and chocolate and fangirling over k pop."<br>They both laughed.  
>"I wish you were here too. I miss you so much. Any news on that vacation?"<br>Dominique sighed "No nothing. Its really pissing me off."  
>"Dont worry, you'll get it soon. And when you do, youll come here and I'll take you to get REAL ramen." 'And tell you the truth.'<br>She laughed "Awesome. Oh I'm getting another call."  
>"Go ahead and take it."<br>"Ya sure?"  
>"Yea. Ill talk to you later okay?"<br>"Ok. Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Ok I have absolutely NO IDEA how the process of making a music video goes, but I gave it my best shot. Sorry for the wait. Warning: Little lemon and language. ENJOY :)

Brittany's POV

The rest of the week went by fast. Before she knew it, Brittany was laying in bed, talking on the phone with Onew the night before the music video filming began.  
>"You know we have to leave early right?" Onew asked<br>"HOW early?" Britt asked suspiciously  
>"Filming starts about 7 so...we need to be at the studio by about 5."<br>"IN THE MORNING?!" "Yes." He deadpanned.  
>"WHY SO EARLY?" she squeaked<br>"The studio is about an hour away, plus we need time for hair and makeup."  
>"OK. But 5?" she whined<br>"Yes Britt."  
>Brittany sighed and rolled onto her stomach. "So how long does it take to make a music video?"<br>"Usually the filming takes about 2 days. The editing process takes longer."  
>"So If i wanna be on set, I have to wake up at that ungodly hour TWICE?"<br>"Not exactly."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, we don't leave the set until all the filming is done."  
>"So you go 2 whole days with NO sleep?" she asked astonished<br>"Nah, we get naps in here and there when were not filming." Britt sighed and buried her head into the blankets and groaned He chuckled. "You can sleep on the way there if you want."  
>"Oh I fully plan on it."<br>He chuckled again "You wont be the only one. Everyone usually sleeps then. Jonghyun once fell asleep while he was getting his hair and makeup done. It took forever for the crew to finish."Britt laughed. "You sure you still wanna come?"  
>She sprang up. "Absolutely."<br>Onew laughed "Will you be able to wake up on time?"  
>Britt thought for a minute "I don't know. But just in case I don't, you can use my spare key to come in and wake me up."<br>She told him where to find her key "OK. Make sure you wear something comfortable. And get PLENTY of sleep tonight."  
>She smiled "I will. Jinki?"<br>"Yea?"  
>"I love you." she said softly 'I will never get tired of saying that!'<br>"I love you too Britt. Good night." She could hear the smile in his voice.  
>"Night." 'I don't think ill ever get tired of hearing it either.'<p>

She heard her alarm go off, but she ignored it and went back to sleep. When she awoke again, Onew was standing over her, wearing sweats, a hoodie, and a smile, shaking her shoulder. "Time to go." he smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead  
>She groaned. "Ya know, you make it REALLY hard to be mad at you for waking me up."<br>Onew just grinned and shrugged "Hurry and get ready." Brittany groaned again and rolled out of bed. She dressed in her most comfortable jeans, a soft cotton graphic t-shirt and her comfy boots. She yanked a brush through her hair and sloppily threw it in a spider clip. At the door, she donned her letter jacket from high school, rather then her less than comfy stylish coat, and scarf and they left.  
>Like Onew said last night, the van that was waiting outside the apartment building was filled with sleeping sweats and hoodies. Key was in the front row, leaning against the window. Jonghyun was leaning on his shoulder, his hood up and his arms crossed over his chest. Minho was in the far back row, also leaning against the window. Taemin was curled up beside him, his head on Minho's lap and his arms around his waist. Britt climbed in the vacant middle row, followed by Onew who nodded to the driver.<br>The motion from the van was hypnotic. Brittany tried to stop thinking and sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, her mind refused to stop racing. Onew on the other hand was already nodding off.  
>She smiled "Here. Lay down." she said, patting her lap<br>He smiled gratefully and did as she said. Britt absently ran her fingers through his hair as she began thinking about what was going to happen these next two days.  
>"Mmmm"<br>Britt leaned over and saw a content smile on Onew's sleeping face. She smiled and continued stroking his already messy hair.  
>'What will the song be like? Slow and romantic? Fast and fun? Both?'<br>'I wonder what the set will look like. I guess that depends on the song.'  
>'Will the crew be harsh and cold? friendly?'<br>'I hope i don't embarrass them.' she glanced around the van. Everyone was still sleeping soundly.  
>'WHAT ABOUT THEIR MANAGER?! Does he know about me and Onew? Will he care?'<br>She gasped. 'What if...' Hundreds of scenarios ran through her brain. Onew being forced to break up with her and date some female idol. The guys getting mad at her and ignoring her. What if...  
>A soft sleepy moan interrupted her paranoid thoughts. Onew was still passed out so...She looked behind her, the makneas were still asleep too.<br>She heard it again.  
>Key was stretching in front of her. "Oh. Morning Britt." he yawned. He turned in his seat, his back now fully against the window. As a result, Jonghyun fell into his chest<br>She smiled "Morning."  
>He looked down at Onew and smiled. Then he leaned back and tried to see around her.<br>"They're still asleep." she said, guessing that's what he wanted to know. It must have been because he smiled and nodded.  
>"So are you excited?" he asked, resting an arm on the back of his seat.<br>"Yea. And nervous."  
>"Nervous? Why?"<br>"Well, I don't want to embarrass you guys. And I'm worried about what your manager will think. And..."  
>"Britt." he interrupted She stopped and looked at him."Deep breath?"She did as he asked."Now, first off, you wont embarrass us. We love ALL our fans and everything they do. Especially you." She smiled gratefully. "As for what manager will think about this," he gestured to the two of them, "I don't think he'll care. As long you don't make a big deal about it. You know, like call magazines and tabloids bragging."<br>"I would NEVER do anything like that! I couldn't hurt him like that! I couldn't hurt ANY of you like that!  
>Key smiled "Then you should have nothing to worry about."<br>Britt sighed 'He's right'. "So whats the song called? Can you tell me?"  
>"Its called Ring Ding Dong."<br>Britt made a face. 'Ring Ding Dong? What kind of name is that?'  
>Key laughed softly. "I know, strange name. But it refers to the sound you hear when you see the person you love."<br>Britt noticed Key glance down at Jong. 'AWWWWWW!' She smiled "Do you hear it? When you look at Jonghyun?"  
>Key looked down at Jonghyn and smiled blissfully. "Yea." he sighed "Every time." he looked back at her. "Do you hear it?"<br>Brittany looked down at Onew. He had his head pillowed in one hand and the other resting on her knee. Her hand was still resting on his head, sending his hair in every direction. 'He is so adorable.' His even breathing let her know that he was fast asleep. 'You and sleep.' she thought with a laugh. She smiled and began tenderly stroking his soft locks again.  
>"Take that as a yes." Key laughed<br>Britt blushed. "So is it slow-paced?"  
>Key shook his head. The rest of the ride was spent with Key telling her all about the song, the set, costumes, makeup and concept of the music video. They were interrupted by the driver. "We're about 15 minutes away."<br>Key nodded and shook Jong's shoulder. "J-Jong. Time to wake up."  
>Jonghyun whined and turned his head into Key's chest. Brittany couldn't help but giggle a little. Key sighed and gently pushed him up into a sitting position "Wake up. We're almost there." Jonghyun pouted and leaned his head back. Key grinned and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Brittany couldn't hear, but whatever Key said, Jonghyn perked up immediately.<br>She smiled and shook her head. Shaking Onew's shoulder she said "Hey. We're almost to the studio, wake up." Onew grumbled and turned his head into her leg. She smiled and kissed his cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open. "Morning." she leaned to kiss his cheek again  
>Onew grinned and turned his head, touching his lips to hers in a surprise peck. "Morning." He sat up and stretched.<br>Brittany turned around, leaning over her seat to wake the makneas. She almost didn't want to wake them up. They looked so cute! Britt sighed and jiggled Taemin's shoulder "Wake up Tae. Were almost there."  
>Taemin groaned "How close are we?" he asked groggily, still laying in Minho's lap<br>"About 15 minutes."  
>"Alright." he yawned and sat up, nudging Minho in the ribs with his elbow. "Hyung, wake up."<br>"Hmmmm?" Minho mumbled and rubbed his eyes "Where are we?"  
>"About 15 minutes away from the studio." Britt repeated<br>Minho nodded and yawned, stretching his arms over his head.  
>Brittany turned back around and waited anxiously. Despite Key's words, she still felt a little nervous. Plus, her fangirling side was beyond excited about today. She couldn't wait to hear the song.<br>Britt gasped and covered her mouth  
>Everyone looked at her.<br>"Are you alright?" Onew asked, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder  
>"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just realized something that's all."<br>"What?" Key asked curiously  
>"Well. I realized that I'm actually gonna see you all dance...live. And sing...live." she said with a giggle.<br>Jonghyun laughed. "The dancing, yes. Singing? possibly. We lip sync while filming. But it helps all of us if we actually sing along with the music"  
>Britt turned away and bit her lip, trying to contain her giggles.<br>Taemin sat forward and rested his arms on the back of her seat. "So that means you never went to one of our concerts?"  
>Brittany shook her head "No concerts, cd signings, gameshows, interviews, nothing. I had to watch videos on YouTube."<br>"So wait." Jong said "When you met us all last week, that was your first time seeing us in person?"  
>She nodded. "Except Onew." she said with a tender smile. Onew intertwined their fingers and smiled back.<br>"Well duh!" Key said causing a round of laughs.  
>"Wow." Jonghyun said "You are probably the LUCKIEST fan EVER!"<br>Britt laughed. "Sounds like something Dominique would say."  
>"Are we ever gonna get to meet her? Your maknea?" Taemin asked<br>"Yeah. She sounds cool." Jonghyun added  
>"Does she know about you? and us?" Minho asked, sitting forward and leaning on her seat beside Taemin.<br>"Oh she knows you guys! She doesn't know that I know you guys. Like personally." 'Yea. And when I DO tell her, shes gonna kick my ass for not telling her sooner.'  
>Jonghyun burst into laughter. "So if we ever get to meet her, she'll be one lucky fan too."<br>Britt nodded. "If...when." she corrected. 'She IS coming. She IS.' "she meets you, she just might pass out."  
>Taemin looked astonished "Is she THAT big a fan?"<br>"Oh you have no idea. I'm nothing compared to her. She is such a HUGE fan of you guys, especially you two." She said pointing to Key and Taemin. 'She would die if she knew THEY were talking about her.' she thought with a laugh.  
>"Really?" Key asked<br>"Yeah. You guys are her biased. Don't get me wrong, she loves ALL of you. Just..."  
>"She has her favorites just like any fan." Jong said. A mischievous look crossed his face. "Say, Who are YOUR favorites Britt?"<br>"NO! Nope! I wont. Nope. Nope. mm mm." she said shaking her head and looking out the window. 'There is NO WAY I'm telling y'all that!'  
>"Aw! Come on!" Jong pouted<br>"Yeah! Tell us! We wont get mad." Taemin promised  
>"Come on, please?" Minho pleaded, with a grin 'DON'T DO THAT!'<br>"I'm curious too." Key said  
>"Britt?" she turned and was hit with Onew's gorgeous face showing her his brightest smile. "Please?" 'That's playing dirty!'<br>She turned away again, "NO! Nuh uh!" she said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Especially not if you do THAT!'  
>Suddenly a hand was gently grasping her chin and turning her head. Onew held her chin and brought it towards him until their lips were inches apart. She heard giggles, but couldn't tell who it was because his lips were RIGHT THERE. "Please?" he whispered, his breath making her lips tingle.<br>Britt's throat went dry. "That's cheating." she pouted, knowing she was defeated  
>Onew grinned triumphantly and kissed her pouting lips.<br>"Alright!" Jonghyun whooped "Start talking."  
>Brittany sighed and leaned back.'I am SO gonna regret this.' "First promise that no one will get jealous andor mad." she said. Everyone nodded. "Well, my favorites vary. Depending on my mood. If I'm feeling badass, Key makes my day with his diva-ness." Key snapped his finger and waved his hand. She smiled "If I'm feeling playful and lighthearted, Jonghyun." Jong pumped his fist. "And Taemin?" she said looking behind her. "You and Minho both always make me smile, no matter what mood I'm in" Taemin smiled triumphantly. "And Onew always manages to surprise me."  
>"Jinki?" Jonghyun asked in disbelief "Surprising?"<br>"Yeah. He can be sweet one minute, then dorky and funny the next, then out of nowhere be the confident leader that means business. Its like hes a coin that you flip. You never know what your gonna end up with. "  
>"OK but that doesn't tell us who your favorites are." Jonghyun stated<br>"Overall?" Jonghyun nodded "Onew." she said and squeezed his hand "and Minho."  
>"Really?" Minho asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah. You have such a variety of talents. You sing, rap, dance, act, sports. You do it all, very well i might add. Plus your super-sweet and adorable. You REALLY live up to your nickname." 'Not to mention your gorgeous! But you don't need to know that.' Minho smiled and nodded. "And Onew?" he looked at her and smiled expectantly. "Like i said earlier, you always surprise me. You're sweet and shy one minute then sexy and confident the next." Everyone whooped and whistled. "You take care of everyone and are an AMAZING leader. And your voice? Mmmmm."  
>Onew blushed and gave her a sweet quick kiss.<br>"Hey, I have a good voice too." Jonghyun defended  
>Britt grinned "Yea. But not like Onew's"<br>They all laughed.

The studio was incredible.  
>Everyone split up, heading to their individual dressing rooms. Britt left her bag in Onew's and followed him to makeup and hair, which was more of a lounge. She watched in fascination as they were each transformed from the guys that had grown be almost like brothers, with the exception of Onew, to the sexy band SHINee.<br>As they went to get into their first costume, Britt was led to the set to wait.  
>It was incredible. There were 4 different sets, each in a different area of one giant room. They were much more than what Key had told her.<br>As she stood there staring, a man, a little older than her, dressed in all black and wearing a headset approached her. "What are you doing? No one is supposed to be here, we're filming a music video."  
>"Oh...uh...I know. I was told to come here..." she stuttered, gesturing behind her.<br>He looked at curiously "Are with SHINee?"  
>She nodded and clasped her hands in front of her nervously. "They invited me to..."<br>"Why didn't you just say so?" the man asked with a smile.  
>Britt was taken aback 'You didn't give me a chance!' she thought grumpily<br>"Here, come sit down over here." he said, gesturing for her to follow. He led her to a single set of bleachers at the back of the room. "My names Seho by the way. If you need anything, just come get me. OK?"  
>Britt nodded again and sat down on the empty bleachers. She watched from her seat, which had a good view off all 4 sets, as workers ran around making last minute preparations.<br>Taemin was the first to enter the set. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose grey tshirt and a black suit jacket. Combine that with his hair that was sleeked back in a messy but slylish look, and he looked...'So...wow!'  
>He glanced around curiously. When he spotted her, he smiled and waved enthusiastically. "Britt!" as he approached her, he held out his arms "Well? What do you think?"<br>"Tae...you look...so...grown up." she stuttered.  
>Taemin smiled "Thanks! Hey, have you seen the set yet?"<br>"I glanced at them from a distance but..."  
>"Lets go explore!" he said excitedly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the closest set, a rooftop.<br>"Are you sure? Wont we get in trouble?"  
>"Nah! I always explore the sets! And your with us so come on!"<br>She grinned 'I AM curious.'  
>So they spent the next couple of minutes creeping around every single stage. The rooftop with giant letters spelling SHINee, an all white room, a strange black set with a car sitting in the middle, and some stairs.<br>Onew joined them after their little expedition. He was dressed similar to Taemin, black skinny jeans, a black t shirt, and a grey jacket with strange accentuations on the lapels. His hair was spiked into gentle Mohawk with his bangs dangling on his forehead. "Exploring?" he asked and leaned his arm on the top of the car they were sitting in.  
>"Yeah!" Taemin said "Look! The license plate says SHINee!" Taemin hurriedly jumped out of the car and ran around to point to the license plate.<br>Britt got out as well and hopped up onto the hood of the car, listening as Taemin recounted everything they had just looked at. Onew leaned on the hood beside her and listened.  
>'Hey. Im actually a little taller than him right now.' Britt realized. Because he was leaning, her seat on the hood caused her head to come about 2 inches above his. She smiled smugly.<br>Just then, a couple of teenage girls walked by. 'Probably interns.' They giggled, wiggling their fingers and fluttering their eyelashes at the two oblivious band members.  
>Taemin and Onew just smiled and waved back, causing another round of giggles.<br>Brittany frowned, feeling a wave of extreme jealousy and protectiveness come over her. 'Who do they think they are? Shamelessly flirting like that?' In a burst of courage, she grabbed Onew's shoulder and pulled him in front of her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. He seemed startled at her sudden affection, but relaxed and gripped her forearms, gently stroking with his thumb. She smiled victoriously when she saw the girls' astonished expression. "So Tae, tell me about the dance routine?" she asked, purposefully using her favorite nickname for him in a tone the girls were sure to hear.  
>Taemin smiled broadly "Sure! Its great Britt! I even helped choreograph some of it!" he said smugly. He continued to tell her all about the dance routine that HE was gonna be the lead in, going so far as to even demonstrate some of it.<br>The girls gasped and glared daggers at Britt. She shot them a smug glance and hugged Onew tighter. They rolled their eyes and walked off.  
>Jonghyun appeared out of no where. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a leather studded vest over it. His hair was spiked in all directions.<br>Britt smiled "You would be the one wearing leather."  
>Jonghyun shrugged and grinned. "So hows the set look Taemin?"<br>The maknea beamed and once again gave his report about the all the sets.  
>As he spoke, Jonghyun crossed his arms and leaned on the hood next to Britt. "I saw that." he whispered<br>Britt gave him a confused look. 'Saw what? I didn't do anything?'  
>He grinned and glanced in the direction the interns had headed, raising an eyebrow suggestively.<br>She gasped 'OH MY GOD! HE SAW THAT!?'  
>"Saw what?" asked Onew<br>'Play it cool' "I have no idea what your talking about Jong." she stated innocently.  
>He grinned even wider and shrugged. A few minutes passed, listening to Taemin. "Nice job by the way."<br>Britt blushed and bowed her head into Onew's neck, causing a burst of laughter from Jonghyun.  
>"What do you do to her J-Jong?"<br>They all turned to see Key with his hands on his hips. He wore black skinny jeans, a black tshirt, a light grey jacket with the same accentuations as Onews but on the shoulder. He had a black scarf around his neck.  
>Jong raised his hands in defense "I didn't do anything, it was ALL her." he said with a grin.<br>Britt felt her cheeks burn.  
>"I doubt it was ALL her." Minho was approaching. He wore black leather-like skinny jeans, a grey hoodie with a black coat over it. His long hair was pulled back into a half ponytail.<br>"It wasn't!" Britt said defensively. 'THEY shouldn't have flirted!'  
>"What are you talking about?" Onew asked, looking from Britt to Jonghyn.<br>Jong and Britt glanced at each other and started laughing. 'OH MY GOD! He has NO idea!'  
>"What's so funny?" Taemin asked.<br>'AHHHH! They are SO oblivious!'  
>The others watched, confused as Britt and Jonghyun tried to catch their breaths.<br>"Ill tell you later." she laughed and kissed Onew's cheek.  
>The sound of a bullhorn sounding caught their attention. "All SHINee members to the stage...all SHINee members to the stage please."<br>"Well. Time to get busy." Jong said They all started walking towards the designated stage. Britt squeezed Onew one more time before letting him go, still feeling territorial. She jumped off the car and followed them, her hand in his. When they approached the stage, she released his hand and stood beside the camera. "Good luck guys!"  
>They all turned and waved at her.<br>Brittany smiled and clasped her hands under her chin. They all began moving into position. 'OH MY GOD! Its starting!' she thought, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
>"And 3...2...1...ACTION!"<br>The music started. 'WOW! I like the beat.' The band slowly began walking forward. Then Jonghyun stepped forward and began singing. REALLY singing. No lip sync. 'OOooooo! The lyrics are...' she giggled. When the chorus began, they all broke out and danced. Britt gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. 'EEEEEKKKKK!' Key stepped out next. 'AAHHHHHH!' He looked AMAZING! Britt almost had to walk away when Onew stepped forward and began singing. 'The look on his face!' Taemin was next. 'Oh my GOD!' They all looked so serious. It was like a switch was flipped. All of a sudden they were confident and sexy! Even TAEMIN! Just then Taemin stepped forward and began a ripple effect dance move. Britt tore her eyes from the set. 'Oh wow! I need to sit down before i pass out.' she looked around and saw a empty chair a few feet from where she was standing. She took a seat, still able to see the stage perfectly. When Minho and Key began the rap segment, she stomped her feet. 'HOLY HELL!' She spent the rest of the song with her hand over her mouth.  
>"And...CUT! Great job guys!"<br>Brittany watched in amazement as the switch flipped again. Instantly, SHINee was back to the people she met. Their faces relaxed from "Come and get me" looks to smiling friendly faces. Her jaw dropped. 'HOW DO THEY DO THAT?!'  
>They all huddled around her chair, slightly out of breath. "So...what did you think?" Taemin asked<br>"I...you...um...HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"  
>"Do what?" Onew asked<br>"Be super sexy all of sudden...and then...then...just stop!" she asked, waving her hands wildly.  
>Jonghyun laughed. "So i take it you liked it?"<br>'LIKED it? I LOVED it! Talk about fangirl OVERLOAD!' "I...uh...mm hm." she stuttered, still unable to speak properly.  
>"Lets run it again!" the bullhorn sounded.<br>'AGAIN?' she squeaked internally. The next two hours were dedicated to running the dance routine, in the same costume, on the same set, but at different angels each time. Another hour was spent with them just free styling in front of the sign.  
>"Alright! Take a break and go get changed!" the director shouted.<br>Brittany sprang up. 'Oh Thank God! No more dancing! I don't know if i could handle anymore' She hopped out of the chair and headed back to hair and makeup with the guys. Once again, Britt was ushered out when it came time for them to change costumes.  
>She headed back to the bleachers and took a deep breath. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' She remembered the sexy dance routine they did. 'Then again maybe not' she thought with a grin.<br>Key and Minho entered the set. 'Oh!' They were dressed this time in all white. They looked very soft and subtle, but sharp and sexy at the same time. They looked like angels. Dark sexy angels.  
>"Staring isn't polite you know." Minho said with a wink.<br>"huh?" Britt snapped out of her daze and saw them standing in front of her. "I...sorry. Its hard not to. You guys look...Wow!"  
>Key looked down and tugged on the shoulders of his button up shirt.<br>Jonghyun walked up behind him and tickled his ribs. "YA! Jonghyun! You scared me." Jong just grinned.  
>Minho walked over to stand beside her. They smiled and watched Jonghyun and Key banter. "So are you liking it so far?" Minho asked her<br>"Honestly?" Minho nodded and gestured to the bleachers behind them. They sat down. "I knew I was gonna freak out, I mean seriously, seeing y'all do THAT dance routine, and then y'all come out looking like THIS!" she gestured frantically to his attire. He grinned "I might die before this shoot is over! If i haven't already, you DO look like angels." she rambled  
>Minho just laughed and patted her head. "Your not dead. Not yet anyway."<br>"Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked frantically  
>He shrugged "I'm just curious as to how you'll react to the solo shoot?"<br>Brittany gulped "Solo shoot?"  
>"Yea. We each do a couple of shots by ourselves. Gives the others some time to sleep."<br>"Solo?" she squeaked 'So nothing but their individual sexuality? For who knows how long? That's it! Hes right! Im gonna die.'  
>Minho laughed again. Onew and Taemin walked out and headed towards them.<br>Britt's jaw dropped.  
>If everyone else looked like an angel, then Onew was a god. His loose pants and long sleeved white shirt made him look AMAZING, like he was glowing. 'Im kinda biased though.' she thought. As he approached he waved and smiled brightly, only adding to the glowing effect. Britt rose and stood in front him. She halfway noticed everyone moving away from them, towards the bleachers.<br>"Hey." he said  
>"You look...so beautiful." she sighed<br>Onew blushed "Thanks." he fingered the fabric of his shirt. "The shirt feels a little loose but..."  
>Britt covered his hand with hers. "You look amazing." she whispered and rose on her tip toes to kiss him softly.<br>Someone coughed loudly behind them.  
>Britt jumped, and turned to see Key smack Jonghyun's shoulder. Britt frowned and turned back. Onew smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."<p>

Another 2 hours were spent filming on the white set. Then one by one they changed into feather like costumes and began solo filming. Jonghyun was first so while he was busy filming, everyone spread out to various corners of the studio to sleep. Still not tired, and her mind still racing, Brittany and Onew sat on the bleachers, talking.  
>"So you still don't regret coming today?" he asked after an hour, as she played with his fingers<br>"Not at all." she said with a yawn.  
>Onew intertwined their fingers and pulled her up to a standing position.<br>She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt him kiss the top of her head. "Why don't you take a nap? You wont miss anything." "Mmmm." she was so comfortable. 'Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.'  
>Onew chuckled and led her to his dressing room. He shut and locked the door. Then he sat on his couch, pulling her next to him. He leaned back in the corner while she stretched out, her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and threw the other behind his head. Britt relaxed into him, letting her eyes drift shut.<br>"So are you ever gonna tell me what you and Jonghyun were laughing at?"  
>Britt chuckled "Ya know those interns? The teenage girls from this morning?"<br>"Yea what about them?"  
>'He still has no idea.' she giggled. "They were trying to get your attention."<br>"Well yea that's why we waved at them."  
>"No no no." she laughed "Not like that. They were flirting."<br>"Oh." she looked up at him. "I still don't see how that's..."  
>"I was jealous." she blurted. She could feel her cheeks burning.<br>Onew looked shocked. "Oh. Is that why you..."  
>"Yea. And Jonhyun saw the whole thing."<br>Onew laughed and kissed her forehead. She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. Britt relaxed, hearing his heartbeat under her ear and feeling his chest rise and fall with steady even breaths. She sighed as her eyelids began to drift shut once again.

She awoke 2 hours later. Onew was still with her. 'Must not be his turn to film yet.' As if the world read her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. "Sir, you need to get to hair and make up. You begin your solo filming in an hour."  
>Britt got off the couch and unlocked the door. Seho stood there, his arm raised to knock again and a shocked expression on his face. "Ill get him up. Thanks for letting me know." She closed the door again before he could say anything else. 'That's how it feels!' she thought smugly.<br>She stood over Onew and smiled. Shaking his shoulder she said "Rise and shine. Time to wake up." He stretched his arms and yawned. "Come on. You have to film in an hour."  
>He nodded and sat up, pulling her down to sit beside him. "Sleep well?" he asked groggily.<br>"Yea. And you?" he nodded. She grinned and patted his chest. "Come on. You have to get to makeup."

Britt didn't nap again. While the others spent about 2 hours each filming their solo shots, she talked to whoever was awake at the time, usually whoever was up next or already done. Once they were all finished, they spent another hour doing a group shot, which she was told would be the ending. Then came a costume change. This time they wore black and red themed outfits. They spent an hour filming a group scene in the car, then another hour filming them all slowly walking up the stairs. Next came more solo shooting. It was a lot of fun hanging out with everyone. They would all laugh anytime someone made a goof on camera. By the time all the solo shots were done, it was 1 in the afternoon of the second day. Then the strangest thing happened. One of the crew members turned on a hose and began filling the set with car on it with water.  
>"What are they doing?"<br>"We're going to dance in the water!" Taemin exclaimed  
>"Wait...dance as in...the dance routine?" she asked 'Please say no. Please say no.'<br>"Yea! Wont that be great? Its gonna be so much fun!"  
>"Everyone to the stage...Everyone to the stage!" the bullhorn sounded<br>'That's it. Im gonna die! Im done!'  
>'I could always NOT watch them dance.'<br>'Ugh! I cant do that! I mean come ON! They're SHINee! I cant pass this up!'  
>Signing her death wish, Britt took her seat and attempted to prepare herself.<p>

Britt paced back and forth in the hall outside the change room. '3 hours! 3 FUCKING hours!' Her body was so tense. 'All thanks to that STUPID dance routine!' She had been fine, perfectly fine! And then they just HAD to go and do another fangirl opportunity loaded dance scene. And in water! Now here she was, pacing, trying to think of something, ANYTHING to get her mind off the raunchy thoughts that were coursing through her brain.  
>Onew exited the change room then, wearing his sweats and t-shirt from the other day. His hair was tousled. "Hey! Hope you haven't been waiting long. The others are almost done."<br>'FUCK IT!' She thought. 'FUCK trying the steer clear of these DAMN thoughts!' She grabbed his wrist and drug him back to his dressing room, ignoring all his questions. She shoved him in and slammed the door behind them, locking it as well.  
>When she turned and looked at him, he looked worried. "Britt, are you mad? Did I do something wrong?"<br>'DAMN STRAIGHT YOU DID SOMETHING!' she thought as she marched towards him. "I promise. Whatever I did Im sor..."

Onew's POV

He was cut off by Britt grasping the sides of his head and yanking him down. She crashed her lips to his, not hesitating in the slightest to pry his lips apart and greet his tongue.  
>Onew was SO confused. Was she mad? Upset? But he didn't care. He felt exhilarated, just like when she had stayed the night. 'I wont ask questions.' he shrugged mentally He kissed her back with equal passion, wrapping his arms around her waist. She dug her fingers into his hair and backed him up against the wall. 'Woah!' He had never seen her so aggressive. His curiosity got the better of him. "Whats...going on?" he asked between kisses. "You...dance...sexy."<br>"Really?" he asked, pulling back  
>"Stop talking." she ordered and kissed him again.<br>He grinned "Yes mam" he said against her mouth. He gripped her waist and turned so SHE was against the wall, moving a hand into her hair. She groaned and tugged on his hair, making HIM groan. He tore his lips from hers, moving his hands back to her waist, and began kissing her neck, searching for that sweet spot he found last time they were like this. When he found it, she moaned and shoved her hands under the front of his shirt. He jerked from the sudden contact and groaned into her neck as her fingers ran over his torso. When he felt her hands leave his skin, he was about to protest, until he felt her shimmy his tshirt up. He pulled back from her neck and helped her throw the shirt over his head. He returned his lips to hers in another heated kiss. He let his hands slide up under her shirt and mold her waist and ribs. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. Still wanting to be closer, he reached down and pulled her leg up, pressing her harder into the wall to keep her from falling. She rested her foot against the wall, leaving her knee up at his hip. He broke away, kissing a path from her mouth to her collarbone. "You really think i dance sexy?" he whispered against her skin.  
>"Hell Yeah." she replied and pulled his face back for another kiss.<br>'Is that so? Well then i may have to bring her to EVERY music video filming after this. ESPECIALLY if THIS is how she reacts to my dancing.'  
>A pounding knock was heard.<br>Onew broke the kiss, but didn't pull his body away from her.  
>"Maybe they'll go away." Britt whispered<br>Another pounding.  
>Onew sighed and pulled back completely. He walked to the door. "Who is it?" he shouted through the door.<br>"Jong! Everyone is changed and ready to go! We cant find Britt. Have you seen her?"  
>Onew looked back. She had her back to him, running her fingers through her disheveled hair. Her shirt was crooked "Yea I know where she is."<br>"Well go get her and meet us at the van! And hurry!"  
>Onew sighed and turned around. She was blushing and holding his shirt out to him. She had put her hair back into its clip "Sorry for basically attacking you." she said sheepishly, all traces of aggression gone.<br>"Trust me. It was no problem."  
>she grinned and readjusted her shirt. Then she grabbed 2 water bottles from his mini fridge and downed one of them, handing the other to him. He took a long drink, trying to calm himself. Then he looked in the mirror and attempted to tame his hair.<br>"Here let me." she giggled. She sat him down in a chair and stood behind him, gently combing his wild hair with her fingers. This helped relax his still VERY tense body a little more. 'So this is what the others feel like when I interrupt THEM.' he thought 'I will NEVER interrupt again!' he vowed.  
>He felt her kiss his head. He stood and looked in the mirror. His hair was still a mess, but a more tame mess than before.<br>"Sorry. Its my fault its a mess." she said  
>He turned with a smile and gave her a quick kiss. "Its alright. Now come on, or they'll start calling."<p>

Minho's POV

They both seemed a little awkward when they climbed into the middle. He shrugged and leaned against the window in the front seat. Taemin sat beside him, messing with Minho's fingers.  
>'Arnt they well passed the awkward stage?' he turned and leaned his back against the window, subtly watching them.<br>Britt kept averting her eyes. Every time anyone looked at her, especially Onew, she would look away. Onew kept reaching up and self conscientiously fixing his hair.  
>'Something must have happened, They've never acted this way before.'<br>Minho remembered seeing Britt pacing outside the change room. He had been the first one out. He stood off to the side, waiting for Taemin when he saw Onew come out and be dragged away by an angry looking Britt.  
>Then he remembered what Jonghyun said when he came back from Onew's dressing room.<br>"Woah. Hyung sounded pissed."  
>"Did he know where Britt was?" Key had asked<br>"Yeah. He said he did and that they would be here in a minute."  
>'Did they get into an argument?' That would explain the awkwardness and the avoidance.<br>Minho studied them again. They were sitting close to one another and had their fingers intertwined.  
>'Couldn't have been an argument. They wouldn't be so close if they did.<br>Hmmmm. What could have happened?'  
>Whether by chance or not, Minho caught a glimpse of Britt's face. Her cheeks were dusted with a light, fading blush.<br>Suddenly everything made sense. The reason they seemed awkward but were still close, Onew sounding angry when Jonghyun came to get him, and Britt's blushing face.  
>Minho sat up with a gasp and looked at Jonghyun in the back seat. "You DIDN'T!" he looked at Britt and Onew "DID he?" Their shocked expressions were answer enough. Minho burst into laughter. 'YOU GOT COCKBLOCKED!' "Now you know how it feels huh?" he asked Onew, still laughing hysterically.<br>Onew nodded slightly and looked away, causing another wave of laughter to pass through him.  
>"What are you laughing at? What did I do? And now he knows what what feels li...?" Jonghyun gasped, relization lighting up his face. Jong leaned forward. "Did I really?"<br>As an answer, Britt groaned and dropped her head into her hands.  
>Jonghyun burst into laughter right along with an already dying Minho.<br>When Minho finally calmed down, he wiped tears from his eyes. "Im both sorry and NOT sorry for you." he said with a chuckle.  
>Onew just grumbled and crossed his arms.<br>"I dont see WHY this is so amusing to you!" Britt snapped  
>"Me neither." Taemin pouted<br>Key looked at Onew and Britt suspiciously.  
>Jong rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper in his ear.<br>"YA! I wanna know! Tell ME!" Taemin pouted again.  
>Minho grinned and whispered to him "Yo know how hyung is always interrupting us? When things get...interesting?" Taemin nodded, a cute blush forming on his cheeks. "Jonghyun just did the same thing to them." he said, jerking a thumb at Britt and Onew.<br>Taemin slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to contain his giggles.  
>Minho looked back at Key, who was shaking from silent laughter, his head buried in Jonghyun's shoulder.<br>"Its not FUNNY! Its VERY frustrating!" Britt pouted  
>"Oh we know! Thats WHAT makes it so funny!" Jonghyun laughed.<br>"Does that mean you wont do it again Onew? Now that you know how it feels?" Key asked, wiping tears from his eyes.  
>Onew blushed and nodded.<br>All four of them burst into laughter.

Brittany's POV

"Seriously?" Britt asked.  
>No one seemed to hear her. Onew grabbed her hand, intertwining thier fingers. He brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of her hand.<br>"Its alright Britt. Just let them have their laugh and theyll drop it soon."  
>She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'Note to self. Next time make sure we're REALLY alone.'<br>Juliette began playing.  
>They all stopped laughing and looked at Britt.<br>She sighed "Its Dominiques ringtone. Juliette is her favorite." She dug her phone out of her bag "Hello?" she snapped.  
>"Woah! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"<br>She sighed again "Sorry. Just a little frustrated." she said with an angry glance around the van. they all giggled  
>"O...k. Well im on vacation!" she cheered<br>"Really? Thats great! How long?"  
>"I get Two weeks!"<br>"Awesome! So are you gonna come?"  
>"Duh! Im boarding right now!"<br>Britt sat up "Wait, like RIGHT NOW?"  
>"Yeah! They just called for my plane. Think you can meet me at the Seoul Airport tomorrow afternoon?"<br>"Uh...yeah. Where at?" Dominique told where her plane would dock and they set up a meeting point and time. "Alright. See ya then." she hung up the phone in a daze.  
>"So what did she want?" asked Minho<br>"Shes coming." Britt said, stil, in a daze. 'Shes actually coming.'  
>"Really? When?" asked Key<br>"Her flight arrives tomorrow afternoon."  
>"Thats great! We can ALL go pick her up!" Taemin exclaimed<br>'WHAT?!' "NO!" she shouted. Taemin jumped and stared at her. Everyone looked at her confused "I mean...she doesnt know about us...or THIS." she exclaimed, gesturing wildly to all of them. "Do you have ANY idea what would happen if ALL of you showed up the greet her at the airport?" They all stared confused "She would DIE! I mean literally, she would drop dead!" she rambled  
>"So...are you not gonna tell her?" Onew asked<br>"WHAT?! Of course Im gonna tell her...I mean...ahem...if thats alright with you guys?"  
>Jonghyun laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "We dont mind. We cant wait to meet her."<br>"Thanks." Britt sighed  
>"So how are you gonna get to the airport?" Key asked "I mean im sure you dont want to WALK all the way from the airport to your apartment carrying all her things with you."<br>"Good point." Britt thought for a moment. "Ill call a cab."  
>"How are you going to tell her? When will WE get to see her?" Taemin asked<br>So they spent the rest of the ride making plans. When they arrived at her apartment building, Britt jumped out by herself. "Thanks for letting me be on set!"  
>"No problem." Jonghyun said.<br>"Dont forget to call before you bring her." Key reminded her  
>"I wont." she laughed and turned to leave. She turned back around and looked at Onew "Ill call you tonight!"<br>He smiled "Ok."  
>She turned again. "Bye!"<br>When she walked through her door, all her energy drained out of her and she realized just how tired she was. 'Ill take a nap. I will DEFINITELY need the rest!' She changed into some shorts and fell into bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany's POV

Brittany was one big ball of emotion. She was super excited to see her friend, but at the same time she was nervous about telling her about her relationship. Brittany heard the announcement that Dominique's flight had arrived, so she was waiting outside the gate. 'Everything will work out. I'll get to see my friend, I'll get to tell her everything, and we'll be able to FINALLY fan girl together.'

As people began to exit the gate, Brittany stood on tiptoes to try and see her petite friend in the swimming crowd. She groaned. 'Stupid tall people!' She tried jumping up and down but it was no use. Brittany huffed, blowing her bangs up. She spotted a trashcan a few feet away. 'Hmm. It LOOKS strong.' She thought as she examined the 2 foot tall metal can. Gingerly, she climbed on top of it. 'MUCH BETTER!' The can wobbled. 'Oh my God! Please don't fall!' She scanned the crowds, balancing precariously on the trashcan. 'Where ARE you?'

"Britt!" she heard her say excitedly.

Brittany turned towards her voice, forgetting she was standing on the trashcan. Her foot slipped and she slid to the floor with a squeak. Luckily she was able to keep her feet under her, landing in an awkward squat.

"You dumbass!" she laughed

Still a little disoriented, Britt looked up and saw Dominique standing in front of her shaking her head with her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

Britt jumped up with a squeal and pulled her friend into a crushing hug, all her nerves and anxiety flowing away. They bounced around giggling like little girls as they embraced. "YOU'RE HERE! OH MY GOD YOURE HERE!" Britt grasped her shoulders and pulled away. "You have NO idea how happy I am that you're here. I have SO much to tell you and…."

"I bet." Dominique laughed. "I missed you!" she said and hugged her.

Brittany laughed "I missed you too.

So how was the flight?" she asked as the headed towards the baggage claim.

Dominique sighed. "Longest flight of my life!"

Britt smiled "You tired?"

"HELL NO! There are things to do, places to see and ramen to eat!" she said with determination in her voice.

They laughed and claimed her baggage. In the cab on the way to her apartment, Britt texted Onew

*She's here. On our back to my place.*

*Alright. Call me later J*

*I will. Saranghayo*

"AWWWWW!" Britt looked up, startled. Dominique was looking over her shoulder at her phone.

'Thank GOD I don't have his real name set.' On her contacts, Onew's number was saved under ~HIM3~. She had saved that way when she FIRST got his number. 'When I was still fangirling.' She thought it was cute at the time and just never thought about changing it. Now she was happy she didn't.

"That's ADORABLE!" she said. Britt blushed. "And the fact that you said it in Korean…." Dominique gasped and clutched her shoulder. "How good is your Korean these days?"

"jal. mueos dangsin eun eotteohseubnikka?" (Just fine. What about your's?)

Dominique dropped her hand from Britt's shoulder. "That's awesome." She said seriously. "I have NO idea what you just said." She added with a laugh.

Brittany laughed with her and translated. They spent the rest of the car ride with Brittany teaching her a few easy and useful phrases. When they pulled up, the cab driver helped them carry her things to Brittany's third story apartment. Britt bowed and thanked him in Korean.

As Dominique looked around her apartment, Britt was busy thinking about how to bring up the subject. 'Should I let her get settled first? Take a nap and tell her tomorrow? No Key would kill me for postponing his dinner. Well then how do I broach the subject?'

"So when do I get to meet what's-his-face?" Dominique asked, waving a hand dismissively as she observed her book collection.

"Huh?" Britt stuttered

Dominique turned to face her. "Your boyfriend. When do I get to meet him? What's his name again?" she said as she tapped her finger to her chin. She shrugged and went back to exploring.

Britt smiled. 'I think I just got my opening.' "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

She turned back, looking slightly confused "What? Your boyfriend?" Britt nodded "What happened? He didn't dump you did he? LET ME FIND OUT…." She exclaimed and began taking off what she called her "heartbreaker" earrings.

"No no no no no!" Britt laughed and put her hands on her friend's shoulders "Far from it."

"You sure?"

"Yes Dominique, I'm sure. I meant I wanna talk to you about…..well….its uh…." Britt fumbled for the right words. She sighed and grabbed her hand, leading her sit on the couch. Britt sat down beside her. 'I can do this.' She took a deep breath. "It's about his name."

"Pft! Is that all?"

Another deep breath. 'Just say it. "His name is Lee Jinki!" She said really fast.

Dominique expression was unreadable. "I'm sorry. I could have sworn I heard you say his name was…."

"Lee Jinki! I did."

Her expression was once again unreadable. 'Please don't mad.' Britt tensed, waiting for her reaction. She wasn't expecting her to laugh.

Dominique threw her head back and laughed, falling on her side on the couch. "Oh That's perfect! You dating a guy with the same name as…." She trailed off, laughing too hard to finish her sentence. "Oh oh oh. Does he like chicken?"

Britt smiled. 'She'll get it any minute. "Yes he does. Very much so."

Dominique once again died. After a few minutes, it died down to just chuckles. "Oh that's priceless! Its like your dating the real Onew but there's no way you could be….dating….the real…." She trailed off, seeing Britt's serious face. She raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Are you?"

Britt grinned giddily. Dominique saw this and let lose a blood curdling scream. "YOU'RE NOT! THERE'S NO WAY….ARE YOU SERIOUSE?!"

Britt pulled out her phone. Skimming through her pictures, she found the ones they took on the set of Ring Ding Dong. In one, Onew had his head resting on her shoulder as they smiled. The next few were funny faces they made, duck faces, mehrong, fishy faces and many more. The last one was her favorite. It was a picture that was Key's idea. They made a heart with their hands as they shared an innocent peck on the lips. Britt went back to the first and scooted over to Dominique. She turned and watched as her face went from utter disbelief, to a hand covering her face as she giggled uncontrollably. When they got to the kissing picture, Dominique screamed into her hand and bounced up and down on the couch. Britt just smiled. "OH GOD! IT'S REALLY HIM! THE REAL ONEW….IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Dominique gasped. "That means…EVERYTHING you told me about….was with HIM?!"

Britt nodded "Everything."

Dominique grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'I am SO glad she is taking this well.' Then her face dropped. "Wait. So when you called me last week crying….WHAT DID HE DO!?"

"I told you. We got into an argument." Britt sighed "He didn't know that I knew who he was. When he told me, I told him the truth, that I knew all along."

"OH!"

"Yeah. I was a wreck. But everything got worked out."

Dominique nodded and sighed. "Wow. MY best friend is dating a K-pop idol."

Britt giggled "I'm gonna go start some tea. Or would you rather have coffee?"

Dominique waved a dismissive hand "Teas fine."

As Brittany stood in the kitchen she sighed. 'It feels GREAT to finally have all this off my chest.'

"HOLY HELL!"

Britt jumped and ran back into the living room. "What?! Is something wrong?"

Dominique looked deep in thought, as if she was trying to recall something. "A few weeks ago….when I called to see how you were…."

'Oh here it comes.'

Dominique looked up at her. "You said you met his family. As in his family or….his FAMILY?!" she asked waving her hands wildly.

"Um….well….." she said sheepishly

"OH MY GOD! YOU MET FUCKING SHINEE!" she jumped up and screamed.

Brittany grinned giddily and nodded vigorously. They held hands and jumped around, stomping their feet and giggling until Dominique gasped and pulled away. "THAT MEANS I WAS RIGHT! That WAS fucking Taemin! I KNEW I wasn't hearing things!" she said victoriously as she paced back and forth. "You can't fool me! WHAT! I KNOW him! I could pick out his voice ANYWHERE!" she rambled on to herself. Britt laughed and went to finish the tea. When she came back with two glasses of iced sweet tea, Dominique was sitting on the couch again. Brittany set the glasses down and took a seat beside her friend.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Dominique turned and took her hands. "Does he treat you right? Are you happy Britt?"

Britt squeezed her hands reassuringly and smiled. "More happy than I've ever been. I love him so much Dominique."

She nodded, satisfied and leaned back on the couch with a sigh. Britt smiled again and laid down, her head on her friends lap.

"Talk about dropping a bomb." Dominique said, breaking the silence. They both burst into laughter. "So what were they like?"

Britt turned so she was on her back, her head still on Dominique's lap. "SHINee?" 'OF COURSE! Who else would she be talking about? Stupid question Britt.'

Dominique sat forward and gave her a look that confirmed her thoughts. "No! The Museum Administration. OF COURSE SHINee!" she said sarcastically.

Britt laughed again. "They great. So friendly and SO much better looking in person!"

She went on to describe every experience she had with them. Charades

"They totally did that on purpose, putting the couples against each other."

"Oh! They are SO real by the way."

Dominique raised a skeptic eyebrow. "We already know they're real."

"I know but Onew told me himself. So it was like REAL confirmation." Dominique squealed.

The scary movie night

"Aw! Poor Taeminie!"

Shopping with Key

"YOU LUCKY BITCH!"

Key taking care of her when she got depressed after their fight.

"Under normal circumstances, I would be offended that someone stole MY job. But the fact that is was FUCKING KEY that stole it, I'm ok with it." They laughed.

The entire music video experience.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"They invited me on set."

"FOR WHAT MUSIC VIDEO?!"

"It's a song called Ring Ding Dong."

"When will it release?" Dominique whined

"I don't know. Next week maybe? We can ask tonight." Britt said dismissively.

Dominique sat up straight, forcing Britt to sit up "What's happening tonight?" she asked cautiously with a raised eyebrow.

'Uh oh. I was going to surprise her! Maybe I can play it off.' "Uh….nothing." she said and stood up, taking their tea glasses to kitchen as an excuse. Didn't work. Dominique followed her.

"Britt? What EXACTLY are you planning?"

"Nothing!" she defended. She walked quickly back to the living room, rapidly texting Onew

*IT SLIPPED! I think the surprise is out!*

"TELL ME?!" Dominique shouted and chased Britt around the room, laughing all the way. During the chaos, Onew texted her back.

*What happened?*

*We were talking and it slipped out! What do I do!?*

"Gotcha!" Dominique tackled her and they fell to the floor in a heap of giggles. Just as Dominique sat on her back, pinning her to the floor, Onew replied

*Go ahead and tell her. Everything will stay the same. It just won't be a surprise.*

"Now, spill it." Dominique said with a huff.

"Will you get OFF ME first?"

"Promise to tell?"

Britt sighed 'Might as well.' "Yes I promise." Dominique got off and they sat on the couch again. 'She is gone die.' "Ok. You have to promise not to die." She said seriously.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Oh God! That bad?" Britt nodded. She sighed. "Alright I can try." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Britt scoffed. 'No you're not.' "Ok. Well, they want to meet you." Dominique's jaw dropped and she squeaked, pointing to herself. Britt nodded "Taemin asked if I could bring you tonight and…." She didn't get to finish, because Dominique covered her mouth and screamed

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Taemin….asked for me….."

Brittany couldn't help but giggle. "So, you think you're up to it?"

Dominique was instantly serious "UP TO IT?! Hell Yeah! There is NO WAY I'm missing this!"

"Alright then. Let me call and see if Key is done cooking."

Dominique squealed, covering her mouth again. "Key...is...is cooking? FOR ME?"

Britt just laughed and dialed Onew's number. She decided to speak in English.

"Hi. So did u tell her?"

"Yeah. She's ready now."

"Great! Guys, she wants to come!"

Brittany heard cheering 'probably Taemin' and voices. Then Onew said "Key is almost done with dinner so go ahead and head over."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Alright. Saranghayo Britt." He said softly

"Saranghayo Jinki." She grinned and hung up the phone. Dominique was staring at her with a grin on her face. "What?" Britt asked, blushing slightly

"That was adorable."

Britt blushed again "ahem...well...he said it's alright to go ahead and come over."

"Well then LET'S GO!" Dominique sprang up and ran to the door, grabbing her coat in the way.

"Wait." Britt laughed and hurried to follow her, grabbing her own coat and locking the door behind her.

Dominique was smiling the entire walk. Her Cheshire Cat grin never faltered, even as they stood outside SHINee's door. Britt paused before opening the door, her hand on the knob. "Are you SURE you're ready?"

"YES! Open the damn door!" She said, jumping up and down.

They barely had time to hang up their coats before Jonghyun spotted them.

"YAH! THEY'RE HERE!"

Dominique's jaw dropped as the room was instantly filled with every member if the band. Taemin, Key, Onew, Jonghyun, and Minho all stood in a line in front of them with dazzling smiles.

Brittany looked at her friend and smiled. Her jaw was on the floor.

Taemin stepped forward slightly. In Korean he said "Hi! My I'm Taemin!" He said with a sweet smile and a bow.

Britt opened her mouth to translate, but before she could, Dominique bowed in return and replied, in Korean, "Hello. My name is Dominique." She stated calmly.

Taemin's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as did everyone else. Britt on the other hand, was utterly confused. 'She...I thought...HUH?'

Onew stepped forward next. He raised his hand in a wave and was about to give his greeting before...

"Hold up. Something's not right." Dominique said seriously. She was staring at the group in front of her intently. Then she stepped forward and did the most hysterical thing Britt had ever seen.

She stepped forward and stood in front of a VERY confused Minho before grabbing his arm and pulling him away, muttering to herself. "Mm hm. You...go here." She placed him next to Taemin, who began to blush. Next she grabbed Key and moved him next to a flabbergasted Jonghyun. "And you...go here...and Britt!"

"Huh? I..." She grasped her wrist and positioned her next to Onew. He was blushing furiously, so Britt intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand reassuringly, all the while trying not to laugh.

"There. PERFECT!" She said, stepping back to admire her work with a smug/giddy grin on her face.

Key leaned forward and looked at Britt "did you TELL her?" He asked, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Britt raised a hand defensively "I didn't...I mean...she..."

"Oh honey, I already knew." said Dominique, crossing her arms over her chest.

Five jaws hit the floor.

"But...how?" Asked Minho.

Dominique grinned. "Let's just say...I'm a VERY observant person." She said with a wink.

Brittany slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Jonghyun stepped forward and slung an arm over her shoulders. "I LIKE this girl." Dominique grinned giddily.

Brittany smiled. 'I'm glad she's happy.' She thought as she leaned her head on Onew's shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

He leaned his head on hers and whispered "You alright?"

Britt lifted her head and looked at him. "Never better." She whispered with a genuine smile. It was the truth. Her best friend in the whole world was finally meeting her boyfriend and his family. 'Just so happens that he and his family are SHINee.' Not to mention said boyfriend was possibly the best boyfriend EVER.

Onew grinned and gave her a kiss. Britt sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder again, watching as Jonghyun reared back and looked at Dominique, who was grinning like there was no tomorrow. She glanced at Brittany and mouthed "OH MY GOD!" subtly pointing to Jong before turning her attention back to Jong, waving a hand for him to lower his head.

Britt giggled and shook her head.

Key came over then, standing in front of them. He looked a little uncomfortable, with his arms crossed over his chest. 'I don't blame him. If Onew had HIS arm draped around someone else….?'

Britt raised a hand and rubbed his shoulder. "She is well aware of your relationship Key. She's harmless, I promise."

Key relaxed a little and smiled gratefully. "I feel bad for being jealous. I mean I know she wouldn't try anything. It's just….well…..I mean…." He stuttered as he attempted to explain his feelings.

Having felt the EXACT same thing a few days ago, Britt sympathized. "You just feel possessive, and envious that YOU aren't getting his attention at the moment, and jealous that someone else is getting it." Brittany explained, her cheeks burning furiously.

"EXACTLY!" Key exclaimed. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees momentarily before pushing off and standing up straight. Taemin walked up then.

"Umma! I want to talk to noona!" he whined, pouting slightly.

Britt held back her laughter. 'Wait until he finds out she actually isn't a noona.' She thought with a poorly concealed laugh.

Onew looked at her skeptically. Key sighed. "Taeminnie you just have to wait your turn. Jonghyun will be done soon."

Taemin smiled and began bouncing up and down. "You really think so Umma?"

"Of course." He said. "He better be." He added quietly under his breath.

Not quiet enough, because Brittany heard him and lost it. She giggled uncontrollably as Onew led her to sit down. She fell on the couch, practically in his lap, as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. She tossed and rolled, unable to keep still.

When she finally calmed down, she was half on Onew's lap with her legs resting perpendicular on top of his. She sighed into his shoulder, attempting to regain her breath. He patted her back. "Care to explain what was so funny?" he asked, amused.

She smiled into his shoulder. "A lot actually. First off, Key's jealously. Second, Taemin. Dominique isn't a noona." She said and looked up at him.

Onew looked confused. "Huh?"

"She's younger than me. And I'M not a noona….so…." she hinted. 'Come on. Think you big adorable lug.'

Onew's face lit up. "OH! That means Taemin is an oppa!"

"Well, he already was, but…." Britt mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"What you said to Key…..Is that how you felt? The other day on set?"

Brittany blushed and looked down. "Yeah"

Onew grasped her chin and tilted it back, forcing her to look at him. "I like that you like my attention. And I like that you got jealous. It makes me feel….special, and loved." He said softly, blushing.

'AW!' "You ARE loved Jinki." She whispered and softly kissed him.

An obnoxiously loud throat clearing interrupted them. They pulled apart to see Jonghyun grinning as he hugged Key from behind.

"Yah! J-Jong! Why did you do that?" Key asked

Jong chuckled into Key's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He laughed. "Ahem. I won't do it again. I promise." His mischievous grin said otherwise.

'Note to self; NEVER kiss in front of Jong AGAIN!'

Dominique's POV

'HOLY HELL!'

The moment Jonghyun slung his arm over her shoulder, she was on cloud nine. 'Key you are SO FUCKING lucky! Or is it Key that's lucky? FUCK! They're both lucky as hell! How can they resist NOT being in contact 24/7?' Dominique snuck a glance at Key and died. He was staring at Jonghyun's biceps with a dreamy look on his face. 'AAAAHHHHH!'

Over run with both curiosity and mischief, Dominique stood on tiptoes to reach Jonghyun's ear. She mentally noted that he really was shorter than the others. Jonghyun noticed her rise and turned his head, giving her access to his ear.

'AAHHHHHH! Be cool!' She whispered to him "How do you resist?"

Jonghyun reared back, confusion and a blush covering his face.

Dominique grinned and snuck a glance at Britt. She silently voiced her excitement by mouthing "OH MY GOD!" before waving her hand gesturing for him to come back. When he did, she whispered again "Key. I can hardly LOOK at him without dying. And that's just on the computer, not in person. So I'm curious. How do you keep your shit together every second, of every hour, of every fucking day? I mean look at him?"

Jonghyun stood up straight and looked at Key.

He was standing with his arms crossed in front of him as Brittany told him something. 'Why is she blushing?'

"EXACTLY!" he exclaimed before leaning forward, giving herself and Jonghyun a PERFECT view of his BEAUTIFUL ass. 'OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY FUCKING GOSH!'

She felt Jonghyun stiffen beside her. She giggled "I know right?" she whispered

Jonghyun looked down at her. He grinned and leaned down to whisper to her. "That's the problem. A lot of times, I can't control myself. "

Dominique slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Like when he does girl group dances, or gets sassy, or dances PERIOD."

Dominique gasped. "I KNOW RIGHT?!" she shouted, forgetting to whisper. 'Oops. That was loud.' She looked around to see ALL eyes on them.

"Is everything ok J-jong?" Key asked tentatively.

Jonghyun was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled Dominique a little closer, giving her a one armed hug. "Perfect Kibum. Just realized that Dominique is going to fit in JUST fine."

'OH MY GOD!' She thought excitedly. Then she saw Key's face. He looked VERY uncomfortable. 'KEY? UNCOMFERTABLE?' Then it hit her and she mentally face palmed. 'Of COURSE he's uncomfortable! I would be too if my boyfriend was hanging on somebody else!' Then an idea came to her. She grinned devilishly as she beckoned Jonghyun to lean down again. "You should go give him a back hug. He loves it." She whispered.

"But he told me he hates it when I do that in public." He whispered, confused

Dominique rolled her eyes "Even so, I don't think he'll mind THIS time."

"But..."

"Just DO IT! Trust me!" she whispered furiously.

Jonghyun shrugged. He removed his arm from her shoulder and went to stand behind Key, who was talking to a bouncing Taemin. Dominique watched giddily as he wound his arms around Key's waist. Key looked startled and slightly embarrassed at first, but then he relaxed into Jong's chest, a giddy, almost smug smile on his face.

'YES!' Dominique pumped her fist victoriously. 'OH SHIT!' she thought as she saw Taemin approach her. 'I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!'

"Hi!" Taemin said with an excited smile, waving cutely.

"EEEEKKKKK!" she squealed and covered her mouth. 'No I can't! No I can't!'

Taemin looked shocked, and little scared. "Oh! I'm sorry! It's just…..!" she giggled again "Taemin oppa is just so CUTE!"

Taemin's jaw hit the floor. "Oppa? You mean….I'm….you're….."

"Younger than you? Yes. I was born in 1995." Taemin's jaw fell even more. 'OOOOOOOOOOO! He is adorable!'

He recovered from shock. "Minho-Hyung!" he called, looking over his shoulder to search for his hyung. In a matter of seconds, Minho was at his side.

'HOLY SHIT! Where the hell did he COME from?'

"Oh! Hyung! Guess what?" Taemin asked. Minho just shrugged, knowing for a fact Taemin was going to spill before he had time to think of a suitable guess. "I'M an oppa!" Taemin said smugly, puffing his chesty out proudly as he pointed to himself.

Minho grinned and feigned shock, placing a hand on his chest. "Seriously? Our little Minnie is actually an oppa? I never thought I'd see the day!" he said dramatically, acting like he was going to faint.

'ADORABLE!'

Taemin blushed and halfheartedly punched Minho's shoulder. Minho laughed and wrapped his arms around Taemin's shoulders, resting his head on his shoulder. Taemin blushed and grasped his forearms.

"EEKKK!"

They both looked up, startled and confused. "Oh! Sorry again. It's just…..You guys are ADORABLE together!" Dominique gushed.

They both blushed and ducked their heads, but they didn't show any signs of stopping their embrace. 'AWWWW! FEELS!'

Someone clearing their throat, snapped Dominique out of her thoughts. She looked were it came from and saw Jonghyun grinning as he held an annoyed looking Key.

"Yah! J-jong! Why did you do that?"

'Do what?' She scanned the room and saw Britt practically in Onew's lap, both blushing. 'OH! Did he cockblock them?'

Jong chuckled into Key's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He laughed. "Ahem. I won't do it again. I promise."

'Why don't I believe you?' she thought with a smirk. She bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw Britt's face. 'Looks like SHE doesn't believe you either.'

Dominique studied their positions again. 'Wow! She looks really comfortable. Not the slightest embarrassed.' Onew looked comfortable too as he stroked her back. 'HOLD UP!'

Dominique marched over to the couch and stood right in front of the couple.

"Dominique? You OK?" Britt asked cautiously.

"If youre gonna date my friend, we gotta lay down some rules."

Jong and Key snickered. She heard Taemin and Minho giggle as well as they followed her.

"Uh. Ok?" Onew said

"Dominique, what are you…?" Britt asked skeptically.

"NUMBER ONE!" She said, holding up a finger to emphasize. Britt jumped "You hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?"

Britt smiled sweetly. Onew smiled as well and nodded. "Of course. But I don't plan on hurting her." He said, pulling Britt closer.

"NUMBER TWO!" Britt and Onew both jumped. 'Pause for dramatic effect!' "If you EVER…..choose chicken over her…..I will kill you!" Britt dropped her face into her hand. Jonghyun, Key, and Minho all burst into laughter. "I mean it Jinki!" Poor Onew looked speechless.

"What if he chooses both?"

'WHAT?!' Dominique whirled around to see Taemin staring into space, his hand on his chin as he thought. "Good Point!" She shouted, startling Taemin. "Great idea! Thanks Taemin oppa!"

Taemin puffed up and grinned. Dominique turned back to Onew. "That's a NO-NO. She comes first, always. So you better get your priorities straight and keep an eye on her. " She said pointing to a still face palming Brittany.

"What about when we perform?" Taemin asked innocently. Dominique looked at him again. "I mean, he can't keep an eye on her ALL the time. We still have to work."

Dominique whirled back to an utterly confused Onew. "Ok that's an exception. The ONLY exception!"

"But what if Britt is with us? Like the other day for Ring Ding Dong?" Taemin mused quietly.

Dominique whirled back to Taemin. He was staring at Minho's arm as he thought. Minho had his head buried in Taemin's shoulder as he shook with laughter. 'This kid is SMART! No wonder I like him!' "You know what?" She walked over and pulled him away from Minho. "You come over here and keep giving me good ideas."

"TAEMIN!" shouted Britt. Taemin just grinned.

"If she is with you at work, by god you better keep and EXTRA eye on her. Knowing her, she might wonder off and get lost or pass out from fan girl overload. Possibly both."

"Hey!" Britt shouted.

Key and Jonghyun were now in the floor clutching their stomachs. Minho was using the wall for support.

"What if she DOES pass out?" Taemin asked worriedly.

Dominique pointed a finger at Onew "Then you better catch her. I don't care if you're in the middle of a song. YOU catch her, not ANYBODY else! Maybe Minho! But NOBODY ELSE! Unless EXOs there. Then Kai or Lay could be an exception." Dominique rambled

Onew looked at Britt and raised an eyebrow. "DOMINIQUE!" Britt yelled

Snapped out of her ramblings again she asked "What? It's the truth. Don't pretend you wouldn't mind if one of them caught you. You said so yourself…you wouldn't mind in the slightest if…?

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Britt leaped off the couch and slapped a hand over Dominique's mouth.

"What was hat about EXO Britt?" Jong asked suggestively.

Britt ignored him "Key is dinner done?"

Key stood, wiping tears from his eyes. "Yeah. Let's go eat."

Everyone filed into the kitchen. Britt turned on Dominique "Seriously?! Was that necessary?"

Dominique smiled smugly "Of course. He has to know the rules."

"But they were pointless! And you just HAD to bring up EXO?"

Dominique pointed a finger. "No. That was rambling, doesn't count."

"UGH! And I thought you couldn't speak Korean?!"

Dominique rolled her yes. "Just what do you think I've been doing this past month? While I waited for news on my vacation, I learned as much as I could."

"So what was that in the cab, huh?" Britt crossed her arms

"Momentary blonde moment." She said, waving a hand dismissively. "Now come on, I'm hungry. And I want talk to Key." She said with a wink.

Britt smiled and rolled her eyes, looping her arm through her friend's as they headed into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

I'm BACK! Sorry sorry! XD (get it?) Anywho, hopefully I'll be updating more often, now that school is out and all. OH! BTW, I'm gonna try and put this fanfic on . As soon as I get it up, IF I get it up, I'll put a link up. Anyway ENJOY! Sorry again for the long wait!

Brittany's POV

As they all sat around the dinner table, SHINee asked both of them all about their fan girl tendencies. Dominique told a more detailed version of the first time she showed Britt SHINee. Britt and told them about when she first watched Seungri's Strong Baby and how Dominique's reaction was much more entertaining even though she'd seen it before. Dominique talked about the many quizzing sessions they had for EXO members' names at the beginning of Britt's entrance into the world of K-pop. The whole time, Dominique was able to keep up in Korean, only rarely needing translations.

"Two weeks? Really?" Jonghyun asked with a grin.

"Yeah! It only took a couple days for me. And only because I had to meet them all separately." Taemin stated.

"Well! I had to learn from pictures and videos. Plus, there are TWELVE! Not easy!" she huffed defensively.

"It took me a week." Dominique mumbled as she took a sip of her tea.

Britt rolled her eyes and softly elbowed her friend, smiling all the time.

"So who are your favorites in EXO?" Taemin asked.

Britt and Dominique looked at each other.

Dominique raised her eyebrows and subtly nodded her head towards the rest of the group. {Should we?}

Britt shrugged and rolled her eyes before gesturing to the whole table. {Might as well. Can't really say no to THEM.}

Dominique glanced at Onew, who sat on the other side of Britt and raised and arched an eyebrow skeptically. {What about Onew?}

Britt glanced at Key and donned a sarcastic expression {What about Key?}

Dominique hesitated before pursing her lips. {Good point.}

They both nodded and turned back to the table. Everyone was staring, amazed. "What just happened?" Jong asked.

"I think they just used telepathy." Onew whispered, wide eyed.

"Of course they didn't Hyung." Key said and rolled his eyes.

"Then what was it Umma?" Taemin asked.

"I don't know what to call it but it's basically a silent conversation." Key stated. "You read their expression instead of talking. You have to REALLY know them for it to work."

Jonghyun turned in his seat, beaming. "Let's try it Kibum!"

Key silently turned to Jonghyun, who pursed his lips and stared intently at his face.

Britt couldn't help but snicker at Jong's focused face. She wasn't the only one. Dominique was leaning on Britt's shoulder with a hand over her mouth as she watched.  
>Key raised an eyebrow skeptically. Jong continued to stare at him. Key sighed, exasperated, and rolled his eyes as he turned away.<p>

Jonghyun's face lit up. "HA! That was J-Jong you're an idiot!" he exclaimed as he pointed excitedly at Key's face, his finger an inch from Key's nose.

Key just rolled his eyes again as he slapped Jonghyn's hand away, only to have Jong intertwine their fingers, but Britt noticed a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Dominique must have seen it too because she suddenly dropped her head to rest on the table, her body shaking as she laughed.

Minho just stared silently at Jonghyun and Key before looking at Taemin. They shared a glance before they both shrugged. "Must be a girl thing." Minho muttered.

"So are you gonna tell us?" Taemin asked.

Dominique sat up and sighed, her laughter having finally ceased. "Yeah. You wanna go first?" she asked Britt

"Uh. . .I told them both of our biased in their group so you can do EXO."

Dominique raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Ya sure?" Britt nodded "Correct me if I'm wrong." She said with a shrug.

Britt scoffed. "You won't get it wrong. You know all my biased just like I know all yours."

Dominique crossed her arms. "Oh really?" Britt smiled smugly "U-Kiss?"

"Kevin." Britt deadpanned.

"TVQX?"

"Max Changmin." She smiled smugly and crossed her arms.

"4Minute?"

"OH that's easy! Hyuna."

This little contest continued. Dominique would name a band and Britt would name her favorites, until each and every band they listened too had been mentioned. All went well, Britt was able to correctly say all Dominique's biased, until Dominique got a devilish smile on her face. "Super Junior?" she said evenly.

Britt hesitated. 'SHIT! I don't know them!' She concentrated really hard, trying to recall all the conversations they had involving Super Junior. "Uh….Henry, I know is one….." 'Damn it Britt. THINK!'

Dominique was grinning smugly.

"Ry….Ryan?" Britt sighed. "That's all I can remember."

Dominique patted her head. "It's alright honey. Oh and its Henry, Kyuhyun, and Ryenwook."

Britt smiled and rolled her eyes. They turned back to the table to see astonished faces.

"You listen to A LOT." Jonghyun said.

Everyone else was speechless. Onew just shook his head in amazment and leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"But you STILL haven't told us about EXO!" Taemin pouted and rested his chin on his fists.

Dominique bit back a squeal and grinned. "Okay. Well, MY favorites are basically ALL of EXO-M, especially Kris, Tao, and Xuimin." She giggled, counting them off on her fingers. "I TRY not to like Kai because this one," she jerked a thumb at Britt. "Is totally biased when it comes to him, Lay, and D.O. Luhan on occasion, but mostly the other three."

"We interchange with Kai and Xuimin. Depending on the song." Britt added as she shifted and leaned back against Onew's shoulder. Dominique nodded.

Taemin sat forward "Really? Jongin is your favorite?" Britt nodded and smiled . "Oh! He'll be so excited when I tell him!"

Britt sat up straight again "Wait WHAT?!"

Taemin didn't seem to hear her. "They'll ALL be excited to hear about you guys."

Britt's jaw dropped. She looked at Dominique, who was wearing the same expression. Besides SHINee, EXO was their FAVORITE band.

"They love hearing about fans. OH! They'll want to meet you!"

Britt was at a loss for words. 'UH…Um…MEET….EXO?!...' her brain felt overloaded. She reached out for Dominique, needing SOMETHING to hold onto, to let her know this WASN'T a dream. Her eyes never left Taemin's face as her hand stumbled blindly. When she found Dominique's hand, she clutched it for dear life. 'OH MY GOD!'

"OOOoo! You can come with us to the studio when we go for our next rehearsal! We can spend the WHOLE day together! Wont that be GREAT?!"

Britt slowly looked away from Taemin and met Dominique's eyes. Her facial expression was an exact replica of Brittany's. They stayed silent for exactly five seconds, before they BOTH began squealing and clutching each other. Britt tried her hardest to keep her excitement rained in, but at the thought of having the opportunity to meet not just SHINee but EXO as well? That was just a little too much.

"So….Is that a yes?" asked Jonghyun

Britt calmed down long enough to look at Dominique, who was staring off into space, dazed. "Give us minute." Britt said and pulled Dominique up and dragged her to Onew's room, leaving five shocked faces staring.

Once the door was shut, they sat on the edge of the bed and took deep breathes. Once they calmed down, they looked at each other and began giggling uncontrollably, falling back onto the bed clutching their stomachs.

They calmed down again and laid there, staring at each other.

"We're gonna meet EXO." Britt whispered and giggled.

Dominique nodded. "We're gonna die." She said with a grin.

They both laughed. "So should we not go?" Britt asked

"Are you crazy?" Dominique whispered furiously. "Of course we're going! We can't pass this up! But we ARE gonna DIE!"

They nodded decisively, after another round of giggles, and stood to go back to the table. Everyone was staring at them curiously when they sat back down.

"So? What's the verdict?" Jonghyun asked with a smirk.

Britt glanced at Dominique one more time, receiving another nod. "We'd love to go." She said after a deep breath. A huge smile spread across her face as she thought about meeting, not only her number one but her number two favorite band.

The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful. Taemin rambled on about their practice sessions and how much fun they were, even while Dominique helped Key do dishes and Britt helped Minho put away what little leftovers there were. Afterwards they all convened in the living room. Jonghyun sat at the end of the couch and Key sat on the floor in front of him, his left arm propped on Jong's knees .Taemin sat on the other end of the couch, using the attached ottoman to lay on his stomach. Minho took up the rest of the couch space as he lay down, his head on Taemin's back. Onew sat on the floor a feet from Key. Britt followed Onew and sat in front of him, causing him to blush furiously as she grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around her, pulling herself to his chest. Still blushing, he rested his chin on her shoulder. Dominique grinned and sauntered over to Jong and Key. She parked herself on the floor at Key's feet. "So Britt was telling me about your new music video." She hinted.

Taemin propped his chin on his fists. "It was great. It was so much fun exploring with someone else."

Britt grinned at Dominique's confused face. "He was the first out of makeup and wardrobe so he convinced me to explore the set with him."

"So not only were you THERE…..you got an up close and personal look at the set….with TAEMIN?" Dominique asked in a huff, pointing a finger at Taemin.

They all laughed as the rest of the experience was retold from their point of view. Jonghyun took GREAT pleasure in relaying Britt's little jealousy act, which she had neglected to tell Dominique earlier.

"Oh! Don't forget your little 'moment' Britt." He said making air quotes.

"What moment?" Dominique asked, looking between Britt and Jonghyun.

"OH! You didn't tell her?" Jong asked with a mischievous grin. Britt groaned and leaned her head back onto Onew's shoulder. "It was priceless." Jong laughed. He scooted forward and launched into the story. "Ok. So Taemin was standing in front of the car, part of the set, and Britt was sitting on the hood with Onew leaning on the hood beside her." Dominique held up a hand as she pictured the scene. After a nod from her, Jong launched back into his story. "They were talking and everything was fine. Then these teenage girl interns walk by and do this." Jong sat back and imitated the girls. Everyone laughed at his miserable attempt. "Anyway, these two," he jerked a thumb at both Onew and Taemin. "Completely oblivious, they wave back." Dominique sent Onew a look that basically said 'Really?' He opened his mouth to defend himself, but was stopped by Britt covering his mouth with her hand. Jonghyun began laughing. "This is where it gets good. Britt sees the interns and gets the most jealous look on her face I've EVER seen."

Dominique raised a hand and interrupted him. "Um…I think not." She said sarcastically. "You ALL have some pretty fierce jello looks." She said gesturing to the couch. Onew and Britt burst into laughter as everyone began blushing.

Jonghyun cleared his throat. "Anyway. She sees the interns, gets jealous, and does this." Jong leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Key's shoulders, pulling him close and nuzzling his cheek, just as Britt had done.

Dominique's jaw dropped and she looked at Britt. "Did you really?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well….ya know….they….." Britt stuttered. Onew tightened his hold in a comferting embrace, earning a grateful smile from her as she snuggled closer.

Dominique burst into laughter, followed closely by Jonghyun. "That's not even the best part. Then she asks Taemin about the dance routine REALLY loud, and sends the girls such a smug look, I almost lost it. When I walked up, having seen the whole thing, I congratulated her and…"

"That was NOT congratulating!" Britt interrupted sitting up so fast, Onew, who forget to let go of her, came forward with her, his head colliding with her back between her shoulder blades. "THAT was teasing! Very cruel teasing."

Jonghyun grinned. "Ok I'll give you that. It WAS teasing. But the other two had absolutely NO idea what had just happened around them. I couldn't pass up an opportunity!" Jong exclaimed. They all laughed.

The rest of the night continued in a similar manner. Each would try embarrassing the others by telling stories but they all ended up laughing. To Britt, all that mattered is that her best friend looked the happiest she had ever seen her. Dominique had immediately been accepted by the group, much to her delight. They all seemed to love her as much as Britt did. Which is why when it came time to say goodbye, friendly hugs were exchanged, again, much to Dominique's delight.  
>After the 'Goodbyes' were over, Onew walked them to the door. He grasped her hands in his as he gently kissed Britt's forehead. "Let me know when you guys get back OK?"<p>

Britt smiled tenderly and tiptoed to brush her lips against his. "I will. I love you."

He grinned and squeezed her hands. "I love you too."

She turned and began walking out the door, her hand slowly slipping from his until she was out the door. "Bye."

He simply waved and grinned goofily. Britt giggled and began walking away, Dominique silently falling into step with her.

"That was sickeningly adorable." She said as they entered the elevator.

Britt blushed and giggled as she playfully bumped shoulders with her. "So? Did you have fun tonight?"

"Have fun? Are you KIDDING me? I had a fucking blast!" Dominique was beaming as she ranted about just how excited she was. Britt couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Without much thought, she suddenly threw her arms around Dominique's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Dominique was surprised but she returned the embrace. "What was that for?" she laughed when they pulled away.

Britt shrugged as they exited the elevator. "No reason really. It's just….well….I mean….I guess I'm just happy to FINALLY be able to share all this with you. It was SO hard keeping it from you."

"Yeah….why DID you?" she asked, shoving her hands in her coat pockets.

"Well, I wanted to, on SO many occasions. The time just never seemed right. Then I felt bad because I felt….I don't know….its…..I mean…..I felt cowardly. Does that make sense?"

"Not really." Dominique said with a laugh.

"Ugh. It's like….I felt like telling you over the phone or through text was taking the easy way." Dominique nodded slowly. "Kinda like breaking up with someone over the phone? I felt like this was important enough that I HAD to tell you in person. Ya know?"

"So…kinda like when I told you I was going to a U-Kiss concert?".

"Exactly! You said you wanted to see my face and reaction."

"Yeah. Not to brag or anything but to see you be happy for me, it made ME feel good." She said, nodding in understanding

"EXACTLY!" Britt exclaimed. She sighed and looped her arm through Dominique's. "Are you mad?" she said after a few minutes of silence.

Dominique chuckled. "I won't say I'm not a little jealous. I mean SERIOUSLY! You're dating Onew, OF SHINEE! But no, I'm not mad." She shrugged.

They laughed the rest of the way home, mostly due to their failed attempts at crazy walking.

When they finally stumbled into the apartment, they took turns showering before plopping on Britt's bed. The rest of the night was spent with Brittany retelling every single detail of her time with Onew and SHINee, leaving absolutely nothing out. They collapsed in fits of giggles until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer.

The next few days were spent entirely with SHINee. Within a matter of days, everyone was as close to Dominique as they were with Britt, with the exception of Onew, of course, and Key. Dominique and Key grew very close, very quickly. Instantly they hit off and became close friends, much to Dominique's and Britt's pleasure. Numbers were exchanged and email addresses swapped.

Days was spent with Britt and Dominique just hanging out, showing Dominique the sites, taking her out to eat ramen, often, and just being together, just like old times. Evenings were spent at the SHINee dorm. They played games, talked about anything and everything, watched movies, and laughed, often.

On about the 4th day since Dominique got there, they received a call from Key.

"Hey Girlfriends!" he sang through the phone.

They both burst into giggles but managed to sing song back "Hello Key." in a mock attempt to mimick Charlie's Angels.

He chuckled. "Guess what?"

Dominique tapped her chin and looked up as she thought. Britt scrunched her nose. "Uh…you died your hair?" Britt tried

"No. But I need to. Thanks for reminding me!"

"New outfit?" Dominique tried.

"Again no, but I want one!" he whined.

They giggled again. "We give. What is it?" Britt asked.

"Well….there's a certain something that a certain SOMEONE…ahem…. has a copy of the final cut before it's even released." He teased.

Britt was perplexed. 'What is he talking about?' She looked at Dominique, hoping SHE figured it out. She must have because her mouth was hanging open and her fingers were buried into the pillow she was holding. 'What the hell could it be?'

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She screamed into the phone.

"What?" Britt asked.

Key chuckled darkly. "Maybe" he sing songed.

"What?" Britt asked again.

Dominique stared daggers at the phone "I swear to God, Kim Kibum if you are lying to me, I will shave your head in your sleep!"

"WHAT?!" Britt yelled.

Dominique looked at her. "Seriously?" Britt continued to stare at her, still confused. Dominique sighed "I swear you're as bad as Onew sometimes." She said with a roll of her eyes. Key burst into laughter. Dominique chuckled along.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" she begged.

Key stopped laughing. "Oh that was funny. Britt, I have a copy of the final cut of the Ring Ding Dong music video." He said, amusement and a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Oh. That's cool." Britt said.

"COOL? That's fucking AMAZING! Can I see it Key?! Please please please?!"

"I don't know. You threatened to shave my head so….." he trailed off, the sarcasm in his voice evident. Britt covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Dominique's face had paled and her mouth was hanging open. Key chuckled again "Nothing to say?" he teased "I'm just kidding. Of course you can watch it. Why do you think I told you? We've already seen it."

"Really? Oh my God! Thank You SO MUCH Key! I would SO hug right now, if you were here that is." Dominique rambled.

Britt chuckled. "Why don't you bring it over and we can chill for a while before we head over there?"

"Sounds good. See ya in 10." He said before hanging up.

Britt hung up her phone and looked at Dominique. She had her face buried in the pillow in her lap. Britt grinned and poked the crown of her head. She sat up, but the kept the pillow covering her mouth. Britt chuckled. They shared a stare. "We should get ready." Britt said.

Dominique nodded vigorously and stood. "Wait…WE? YOU have already seen it. I have to get ready."

"Hey, I saw the shooting, but I haven't seen all editing and special effects. Plus, I have NO IDEA what shots they did and didn't use. AND I wasn't there for some it because I was sleeping. We BOTH have to prepare." She defended.

Dominique pursed her lips and pointed a finger at her. "Good Point."

The next 10 minutes were spent moving the coffee table further from the couch and lining the couch and floor in front of it with every pillow they could find. On each of the end tables sat about 3 ice cold water bottles. Britt was just pulling out her lap top and pulling up her video player when they heard a knock.

Key walked in after Britt opened the door and observed the room with amusement. "Seriously?" he asked, tossing Britt an incredulous look.

Britt nodded. "Absolutely. We've learned, the hard way, how to prepare."

Key shrugged and smiled, handing her a CD case. Britt beamed and ran to her laptop. Dominique was situating herself on the couch as she popped the CD in the player. Britt ran back to the couch and grabbed a pillow, just like Dominique. They shared an excited look as Key settled on the end of the couch with a smug smile.

As the familiar music started, Britt squeezed the pillow in giddy anticipation. As soon as Jonghyun popped up for the beginning, Dominique squealed. As the group continued the dance for the first verse, they both squealed more and more. When they all popped up solo, momentarily, they both screamed into the pillows. When Key's face popped up, for just a split second, Dominique lost it.

"AHHHH! NO no no no no!" she shouted after slapping the space bar to pause. "NO SIR!"

Britt laughed and took a deep breath, poising her finger over the space bar. "Ready?"

Dominique sighed and pouted "No, but go ahead."

Britt pressed play only to have it slapped again not even 5 seconds later. "NNNNOOOOOOOO! You CANNOT be feeling all up yourself!" Dominique squealed.

Once again, Britt pressed play. Once the chorus started, Dominique flat out died. She screamed, not even trying to muffle it in the pillow and went to pause again, only to be stopped by Britt grasping her wrist and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Hang on hang on hang on!" she squealed as both their eyes stayed glued to the screen. As soon as it was over, Britt released her and slapped the space bar. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh MY GOSH!"

"Taeminnie don't BITE your fucking LIP!" Dominique hissed

"OH MY GOD Minho! Don't make that face!" Britt whispered

"Jonghyun you have sinfully talented hips!" Dominique rambled

"I know right?"

They both snapped out of there ramblings to find Key staring pointedly at the screen, particularly Jonghyun, an evident blush visible on his cheeks.

Having just remembered he was there, Dominique's eyes widened. "YOU!...Do NOT say things like that in MY presence, I beg you! Because just THINKING about you two…ugh!" she leaned back into the couch with a half groan half growl.

Key smiled and made a motion of sealing his lips shut. Britt smiled and nodded. She turned back to Dominique. "You ready?"

"How are you alive? You saw all this IN PERSON….MULTIPLE TIMES!"

Britt giggled. "Do you not remember what I told you last night? About what happened on set?"

Dominique opened her eyes and sat forward. "Oh yeah." She sighed. "Press play."

The second verse started with Key and she grabbed onto Britt's hand with both of hers to keep from pausing. She survived, but then Onew started singing and it became Britt who was clutching Dominique. As soon as he showed up in his white outfit, Britt screamed and slapped the pause, button.

Key burst into laughter. They both shot daggers at him "I'm sorry!" he managed between laughing fits. "But I KNEW that part was going to get to you, seeing how you reacted to that outfit on set and all." More giggles overtook him and he leaned forward, clutching his stomach.

Britt rolled her eyes but smiled. When she turned back, Dominique had her hand hovering over the space bar. "You ready?"

Britt took a deep breath and nodded, not trusting her voice. 'How AM I alive?'

Taemin came up next and Dominique practically fell into Britt's lap, her arms wound around Britt's already raised knees, her eyes still glued to the screen. They both managed fine, until the ripple effect move came. They stared wide eyed as they continued. Once it was over, they both lunged for the pause button, Dominique getting there first.

"TAEMINNIE!" Dominique gasped.

Britt was a bundle of uncontrollable giggles. She laid her head in her lap and giggled, mumbling "No no no no."

Once they both calmed down, which took about 5 minutes, Britt pressed play, only to have it paused again.

"KEY! Do NOT touch your face!" Dominique screamed, glaring at the screen, seemingly forgetting that Key was actually in the room. Britt snuck a glance at him, only to see him with a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. 'Key word: TRYING!' Britt thought.

By now Dominique had stopped ranting so Britt pressed play.

Again, they held onto each other like their life depended on it throughout the entire chorus. They didn't pause for the remainder of the chorus and half of the second verse. But when both Jonghyun and Key touched their lips, one after the other in a close up shot, Dominique died again and slapped the space bar. She fell into Britt's lap, both giggling and gasping for air. Britt chuckled and rubbed her back until she sat up and pressed play. They didn't pause again for a while. Dominique's eyes bulged when Minho and Key began the rap sequence. Britt shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from squealing again. Once Jonghyun softly began singing the bridge, Dominique, scary calm, sat forward and pressed the space bar.

"What?" Britt asked, confused.

Dominique just stared at Jonghyun's frozen image on the screen. "How can you go from all-up-in-your-face-with-my-sexy-self to now-im-gonna-serenade-you-with-my-melodious-voice? Huh? I would REALLY like to know because it is FUCKING killing me right now!"

Both Key and Britt burst into laughter at that.

Dominique grumbled and pressed play. She grinned smugly when she saw Britt tense because Onew was now doing the EXACT same thing. They clutched each other again when the boys appeared in their feathery costumes. They squealed and squeezed until Britt screamed and tried to pause because Onew had pulled back part of his jacket and was donning a smug look, only Dominique stopped her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Then Onew made it worse by running the back of his hand across his mouth, his eyes never breaking contact with the camera. She screamed and reared back, nearly bumping heads with Dominique. They both gasped when the wings popped out. And then it was over. They sat there, breathing heavily and still gazing at the now black screen.

"Well…..that was…..interesting." Britt said softly after 5 minutes of just staring at the screen.

"INTERESTING?! That was…..ju…ama….i mean…UGH!" she let go of Britt and uncapped one of the bottles of water, downing half of it in one drink. Britt followed her lead and gulped at her own bottle, resting the bottle against her neck after capping it. Dominique finished off her bottle and leaned back into the couch with another groan, her left leg bouncing nonstop.

Britt just stared off in space, her thoughts wondering back to shooting day….the car….the dressing room...Onew shirtless... 'UGH I need to stop!' she sighed, trying to clear her head, and looked over at Dominique. She had her eyes closed, her leg still bouncing. "Still wanna go hang out with them tonight?" Britt asked with a laugh. 'I know I don't want to….well that's not necessarily true…..but going over there is NOT the best idea right now.'

Dominique's eyes snapped open and she stood up so fast Britt thought she was going to get whiplash. "HELL TO THE NO! Do you REALLY think I can even be in the SAME ROOM with them after watching THAT?!" she said gesturing wildly to the laptop.

Key laughed, making himself known once again. Dominique's eyes widened, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.  
>"Uh Key? I suggest you go wait in my room for a few minutes." Britt said with an amusement filled grin.<p>

Key just laughed again as a mischievous grin slowly spread across his face. "Ok." He stood and walked slowly to the bedroom, not so accidently brushing shoulders with Dominique as he passed. He tossed a sexy grin over his shoulder as he sauntered away, a noticeable swing in his hips.

"KEY!" Dominique screamed.

He laughed again before closing the door.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed again, pacing back and forth. Britt tried not to laugh as she held another water bottle up. Dominique snatched it away as she passed. 'I probably would have done the SAME thing I did on set to Jinki….if he was here.' She thought with a pout. This of course led her to think about him in the video. She groaned in frustration and finished her water bottle. She REALLY wanted him there. She sighed and picked up her phone.

"Hey!" he said happily.

"Why?" she whined as she dropped her head into her other hand.

"Huh?"

"Why must you be so…..and then you just…..and I just…..UGH!" she groaned

"Um…I don't kn…"

"THE MUSIC VIDEO!" she yelled, too exasperated to wait for him to figure it out.

"OH!" he exclaimed before chuckling, "I take it you liked it?"

"LIKED IT…OH you…..I…..YOU…" she stuttered before sighing.

He chuckled again. "Are you guys still coming over tonight?" he asked innocently.

"UH…NO! Trust me, we should NOT come tonight. Not in our current…condition."

"Huh?"

Britt sighed again and leaned her head on her fist. "Nevermind. We're just not coming tonight."

"Well then….how about I come to you? I wanna see you." he asked, completely oblivious. 'Remind me WHY exactly did I call him?'

"How about NOT! How about you just...stay. Put. There." His silence alerted her to his cluelessness. "Onew, I would rather NOT have a rerun of the dressing room right now, in front of my best friend."

"Oh…oh…OH!"

"Yeah." Britt drawled, rubbing her temple.

His tone changed. "Well maybe I do." He whispered. She froze, having only heard THAT tone one other time, during the situation she was currently trying to avoid. 'Is he TRYING to murder me?' He chuckled darkly. "Do you REALLY want me stay here?" he said in that same tone. A strangled squeak escaped her lips. 'WHAT the FUCK was that?! Did he REALLY just talk to me like THAT?!' He chuckled again. "Honestly, do you want to stay home? Don't you wanna come over and.."

"STOP talking RIGHT NOW or I SWEAR to God, I WILL hang up on you and not speak to you for the rest of the week!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Dominique stopped pacing and stared at her curiously. Britt just glared daggers at whatever was in her line of sight, the laptop. Onew just laughed. 'What the FUCK made him think THAT was funny?' "Ok ok ok. I'll stop. But seriously, did you like the video?" she could hear the slightest bit of vulnerability in his voice.

She smiled softly, all her tension and frustration washing away. "Yes, the song was amazing and the dancing was….mmmm." And just like that, it all came crashing back. 'Seriously?'

"Great! Glad you liked it!" he said excitedly. 'More than LIKED it honey.' "So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Britt smiled, having caught the disappointment in his voice. She felt terrible for cancelling, she wanted to see him too. But if she saw him, it wouldnt be a 'friendly' visit. Plus, if she DID go see him and...so on, SHE would feel better, but poor Dominique would have to suffer, seeing as the people SHE wanted were taken. So she was just gonna suffer alongside her. Hey, what are friends for. "Yea, I'lll see you tomorrow."

Onew sighed. "Alright. Have a good night. Love you!"

Britt giggled "Love you too. Bye." she hung up and sighed back into the couch. "Wel, that was both relieving and frustrating!"

"What was?" Dominique asked.

"Oh. I said that outloud?" Dominique rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hmm. Well I did something stupid. Didnt help the situation ANY!"

"Does this have to do with your phone call?" Britt nodded, her eyes closed. "Who did you call?" she asked acusingly. Then she gasped "You called Onew didnt you?!"

Britt whimpered and nodded as she played back their conversation. "ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?!"

Britt shrugged "Aparently."

"What EXACTLY did he say?"

Britt ground her teeth together. "He used THAT tone." she hissed

"What tone...Oh. He DID?"

"YES!" She sat opened her eyes and sat forward "And he asked if he cold come over...in THAT tone!" she said, waving her hands wildly

"Oh honey!" Dominique wrapped her arms around her and pulled her head to rest on her shoulder. "Youre gonna be ok." she said with a laugh.

Britt just laughed and focused on her embrace in an attempt to calm down. After a few minutes, she sat up and pulled away. "Ok. Im good." Dominique nodded and took a breathe. "What about you? Are YOU ok? Can we bring Key back in without you attacking him?" Britt asked with a grin.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Yes. Im FINE!"

Britt raised an eyebrow skeptically 'Really?' An idea came to her and she smiled devilishly. She made a show of taking a big breath, making sure Dominique was watching. Just as she was about to shout his name, Dominique shot up and slapped a hand over her mouth

"WAIT!" Britt smiled smugly behind her hand. With her hand still covering her mouth, Domiique reached for her half gone water bottle and downed the rest of it. With another deep breath, she slowly removed her hand. "Ok. Im ready." she said softly.

Britt chuckled. "Key! You can come out now!"

The door opened and Key poked his head out. "Ya sure?" he asked, his voice dripping with amusment.

Dominique rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch. Key laughed and came around to stand next to Britt. "So, since you guys arnt coming over, hows about i just hang out here for a while?"

Britt shrugged "I dont mind. Theres this movie thats coming on TV tonight that I have been DYING to see."

Dominique and Key both shrugged.

Britt beamed "Great! Dominique, wanna call in some ramen?"

Dominique jumped up and snatched the phone up. Both Britt and Key laughed. "Ill go start some tea." Key said and headed towards the kitchen.  
>Britt nodded, and turned to clean up her living room. She put away her lap top, making sure to gingerly put the CD back in its case, moved the coffee table back, and returned all the pillows to her room. Then, she grabbed all the water bottles, both empty and full and headed into the kitchen. There, she found Key bent over examining her stove.<p>

"Whacha doin?"

Key jumped and whirled around to face her "YAH! Dont sneak up on me like that!"

Britt just laughed and threw away the empty bottles, putting the full ones back in the fridge. "What do you have in the stove?"

"Some frozen cookie dough."

Britt was taken aback. She leaned down to look inside the stove. Sure enough, a tray full of neat mounds of cookie dough sat on the oven rack. "Where in the world did you get those?!" She stood and asked.

Key furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh your freezer." Britt just stood there, a confused look on her face. Key huffed and rolled his eyes "Seriously? Do you not know whats in your own kitchen?" he shook his head disapprovingly "THats terrible Britt. Just terrible."

Britt just rolled her eyes. "In my defense, the past couple of meals of mine have been in YOUR kitchen so..." she turned to walk backwards, shrugging her shoulders with a smug look as she left.

After the Ramen arrived, they all sat down and ate, finishing in just enough time to turn on the TV. Britt turned the lights off and plopped down next to Key,

Dominique on his other side. By the end of the movie, the three friends were huddled together, limbs intertwined as they cried and sniffled at the sappy romance they were watching it. Once the tears were dried, they disentagled and gave hugs before Key head home.

Britt and Dominique didnt waste anytime changing into their pajamas and curling up in bed. Dominique fell asleep instantly with a content smile on her face. Britt on the other hand was to busy contemplating her luck. She was living in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, she had a job she enjoed every minute of, she had the most amazing boyfriend who happened to be an IDOL, and her best friend since FOREVER was currenlty asleep RIGHT NEXT to her. Plus, she had just spent the whole day with her old best friend and their brand new best friend. 'How much better could my life be right now?' she smiled and let her eyes drift shut.


	14. Important Message

Ok so...basically ive been told that im not supposed to have this story up. SSSSSooooooooo, Ive moved I to AsianFanfic.

Im having some trouble putting a link up for you guys so I guess youll just have to deal with directons.

This story is under Shining Love Story by kittkatt3094 on asianfanfic

Im still in the process of actually getting it ALL there, but the majority of it is. I will not be updating this story again on this site. So If you wanna finish it, youll have to go to the link above. I would really appreciate if you would subscribe to me on asianfanfics. Anywho. Hope you find it! Love you all! Bye!


End file.
